


Strictly Business（只是公事）

by moon_on_the_willow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Arranged Marriage, Canon but Sirius don't die, F/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 77,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_on_the_willow/pseuds/moon_on_the_willow
Summary: 为了有朝一日废除魔法部新推出的婚姻法，赫敏向西里斯求婚了。但是事情的发展不在这位雄心壮志的小女巫的计划中。西里斯·布莱克不在赫敏的计划之中。中文翻译，原作为Strictly Business ，作者  bionically 。A translation of Strictly Business by  bionically .
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strictly Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225560) by [bionically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bionically/pseuds/bionically). 



> 标题：Strictly Business  
> 作者：bionically  
> 地址：[Strictly Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225560/chapters/63829099)  
> 分级：E  
> 状态：已完结  
> 授权：已获得作者授权。  
> 译者前言：我真是太喜欢太喜欢这篇犬赫了！只有这篇文完全可以让我相信：一个英俊、聪明、富有、门第高贵的西里斯，一个闲云野鹤、桀骜不驯的西里斯、也是一个年纪轻轻便含冤入狱、遭受十几年折磨，在战争中几乎失去了自己所有珍爱的亲人朋友，“访旧半为鬼”，四十多岁的西里斯——会真正爱上一个二十出头、热衷政治、锐利强势到有些令人生畏的赫敏。  
> 看这篇文时我简直幸福到化身麦格教授，只想拉着赫敏的手说：“好久不见，你脸色好多了，头发也变软了！西里斯看起来也比之前稳重多了。你们两个结婚对彼此很有好处呀！”

“你真不是来消遣我的吗？”  
  
西里斯瞠目结舌地看着她，赫敏的眼睛却落到了他手中的雪茄上。随着雪茄在他手指间翻转，燃着的那一头有一道淡白的烟雾，袅袅地散发出来。这一刻雪茄似乎有落在地毯上的危险，但下一秒又被他送回唇齿间。那是两道雪白的牙齿，此刻西里斯正对她露齿而笑呢：“你是要搞我吗，乖乖？”  
  
“不是，我才不会。”赫敏的声音十分认真，认真到近似严厉。他表现得好像这一切不过是一个笑话，于是她在椅子上坐得更笔直了些，仰头一甩将头发甩到背后。“你看，事情真的非常简单。那个法律说为了促进社会的融合，所有的麻瓜出身都要和纯血结婚。而我正是一个麻瓜出身——”  
  
他仔细地审视着她，一边缓缓地吐着烟圈儿。“这个我懂。”他插话道，他那只穿着布罗格靴子的脚，又开始不耐烦地在地上“嗒，嗒”地轻轻抖起来。  
  
“——而你正是一个纯血。”她满不在乎地耸耸肩，但是放在膝上的一双手却握紧了起来。“还有！”她强调道，“你还欠哈利的。”她一双眼看定了他，倒要看看他敢不敢质疑她和哈利是怎样把他从面对摄魂怪的命运中救出来的。  
  
若是对别人，她一定会循循善诱、娓娓而谈，大概还会诉说几个悲伤的故事，来软化她的听众。但是对西里斯，赫敏知道自己简直像在对付一颗已经在滴答作响的定时炸弹。不管她什么时候对上西里斯，他总是那个样子：手也不安分，脚也不安分，目光在房间里飞来飞去，就好像他已经无聊到溢出了。他看上去随时都会抛下他手头正在做的事情，只为做点别的，随便做点别的。  
  
她只有几秒钟的时间来抓住他的注意力，而这让她紧张。她总觉得他是个变数，冲动又鲁莽，有一点点让她想起哈利。  
  
只不过西里斯比哈利大了二十岁，更难把握了。  
  
他扬起一边眉毛，用雪茄指了指她，手上的图章戒指反映着壁炉温暖的火光，她都能看到他指节上褪色的纹身。“但你不是哈利。”  
  
她再次耸肩，锐利地盯着他：“你也欠我的，西里斯。”  
  
这一次他两边眉毛都高高扬起来，空着的另一只手在椅背上轻敲，一双眼睛却紧紧注视着她，带着别样的敏锐——就好像他之前从来没看到过她一样。“你胆子可真大啊，是不是？不敢相信我之前竟然一直都把你当做甜蜜可爱的小女孩呢。”  
  
“我当然是甜蜜可爱的小女孩啦——当我愿意的时候。”赫敏对他尽可能温柔地吼道。现在和他辩论“厌女情结”很显然对双方都不会有任何好处。“我只是恰巧不想浪费任何时间。我不想让魔法部安排的占卜师带我去看他们的水晶球，我也不想让某个满心偏见的纯血妄想能教会我什么是女德。我想要的是掌握我自己的人生。”  
  
她向他倾过身去：“而且呢，这不会是真正的婚姻。这只是为了能‘打入敌人内部然后从内部攻破堡垒’。”她又投给他一个眼神，该说的全写在眼神里：“嗯哼？”  
  
西里斯呼出一口气，把雪茄摁灭在烟灰缸里。他站起身快步走向酒橱：“如果我必须要被我教子的‘生死之交’威逼利诱，那我得喝点酒才能对付过去。”  
  
他吐出“生死之交”那四个字时，投给她的那两道不快的目光，摆明了是不会轻易答应她的要求。哦，对此她早有准备。  
  
“给我也来一杯，谢谢！”她在他背后喊道。  
  
从他肩膀一瞬间变得僵硬的样子来看，她又让他吃了一惊。这一点以后他非得习惯不可，不然他连她的计划的第一部分都完成不了。  
  
当他回过身时，她已经站起来迎接他了。从他杯中盈盈的酒光来看，他给她倒的是火焰威士忌，和他为自己倒的一样。他挑起眉毛，来到她身边。他靠得那样近，他的靴子尖都要碰到她的鞋子边了。但当他把杯子递给她时她一点都没有动：她的心跳得快了一倍，但是她绝不退缩。  
  
她之前从来没和他独处过这么久。此时此刻，格里莫广场空荡荡的，连克利切的影子都见不到。而平时这里总是人来人往，西里斯看来是决心要让每一天都在同伴和欢笑中度过。她当然不能怪他那个样子，但这确实让她颇费心思才谋来今日与他独处。  
  
她只有半个小时来说服他，而她敢打赌之后西里斯一定会想尽办法来躲着她。  
  
“干杯。”他声音低沉地说，嘴角勾起，露出一个在经历了多年艰难困苦后，依然奇迹般保留下来的小酒窝。他看着她，眼睛一眨都不眨，他的眼神中有种感觉如此亲密，让她惊讶地眨了眨眼。  
  
他微微歪了歪头，而他就那个样子地看着她——让她以为他要吻她呢。  
  
简直是疯了，不是吗？她都和他说过了这事和私情无关的。  
  
赫敏差点就吓得后退一步，但她突然想到：“这是一个考验”。和他递给她的那杯火焰威士忌一样（他明知她之前从来不喝这种烈性酒的），他这么做肯定是另有深意。  
  
“干杯。”她答道。她小啜了一口，一双眼睛把他瞧着，实际上她用背在身后的另一只手偷偷地画了个圈儿。杯中荡起涟漪，随后恢复了平静，然后她喝下的已经是琥珀色的清水了。  
  
她相信他不可能看到自己偷偷施咒，因为他正在专心用自己的体格来逼她退缩。刚才她举杯时胳膊肘差点都碰到了他的肩膀，但他还是不肯退让分毫。赫敏深深地饮了一口，一边仔细地偷看他，看见他的笑容退去，双眼微微地睁大了些。  
  
她放下时杯子已经半空，而他的表情也不再那样得意了。思索的光芒重新在他眼中闪现，仿佛是他的大脑正在加速运转一样。  
  
她再次开口，软软地劝道：“我需要这个人是你，而我不会让你白白费力的。”  
  
他目光一闪，朝她身上瞥了一眼，那种男人看女人的、本能般的方式。一时各种表情从他脸上闪过：怀疑、讥讽、掂量，还有好奇。“那到底是指什么呢？”他问道，每一个字都说得无比小心。  
  
他还是没退后，赫敏不知道他是否意识到自己已经是在侵犯她的私人区域了。她不得不扬起脸来正视着他。她可以闻到他身上的雪茄和火焰威士忌的味道，还有他的古龙水，让她想起皮革和天鹅绒。  
  
她第一次见到他时他闻起来可一点都不像皮革和天鹅绒。  
  
当时她在和哈利一起救他的命。三个人一起挤在巴克比克上。她害怕掉下去，所以坐在中间；哈利骑巴克比克的经验最多，所以坐在最前。西里斯坐在最后，两只胳膊紧紧地抱住他们。他身上的气味从此就一辈子烙在她脑海里了。有些事出于礼貌她不会提起，但当时西里斯闻起来就像臭肉和公厕，而他和哈利一起“欧吼！”地大叫时，他那一口烂牙的气味全喷在了她后脑勺上。  
  
现在的他和当年那个男人简直是天壤之别了。  
  
赫敏第一次完全明白了金妮说哈利的教父是“超帅哎！”时到底是什么意思了。  
  
当时她简直被金妮的坦率吓坏了：“金妮！你怎么可能上一刻还觉得塞德里克很帅，这一刻又变成了——他？”  
  
当时赫敏是真的一点都看不出来。那时塞德里克才是她心中的完美男性：又懂礼又聪明、又勤奋又认真，至于他长得像个男模仅仅是锦上添花而已。而西里斯·布莱克身上满是伤疤和纹身，头发乱七八糟，脸色也因为生活习惯太差而显得蜡黄蜡黄的。  
  
“你没看过他的旧照片吗？”金妮说，“虽然你问我的话，他现在可更帅啦。”  
  
她们都看过那些旧照片。没人能认出那个下巴光滑、像模特一样漂亮的男孩，就是上学时的西里斯，但是这一点谁都不敢和面容憔悴的西里斯提起。西里斯的每一张照片上都有已经不在人间的詹姆·波特。过去与现在的差别如此之大，赫敏都不确定自己看着的是不是同一个人。  
  
当时对于金妮的表态，赫敏睁大眼睛，十分不解，却也有一丝欣赏，羡她思想开放。  
  
但是现在她明白金妮在说什么了。当年她还在学校，西里斯瘦骨嶙峋、面色如鬼的模样在她脑海中还太过鲜明。但是在毕业四年后，她终于能够看到金妮夸赞的好相貌了。  
  
西里斯的美貌在骨不在皮。他现在已经四十二岁，头发修剪得漂漂亮亮，下巴上蓄起一圈胡须，身材也恢复到了年轻时的模样。现在赫敏可以领会到他那让女人看了一眼还想再看一眼的魅力了。  
  
她也注意到了他从来没瞥过那些女人第二眼。  
  
“我完全明白你对我没有那种兴趣。”她说着，直直地对上他的眼睛。“这不会是那个样子的。这个——法律吧，先这样说——不可能持续下去的。而我并不打算在这个法律最终被废除后还被困在这个关系里。”  
  
他疑惑地皱起眉毛，退后一步：“你现在没有对象吗？罗恩，或是……”他挥挥手，像是他没心思知道她最近过得如何一样。  
  
“我们之前好过，”她说，“但是没有成。虽然我知道他会帮我的，但是他现在肯定在和别人约会，而我不想在自己能解决的事情上麻烦他。”  
  
他看她一眼：“前提是有我帮忙。”  
  
“是的。而你，”她说，“并不想要真正的婚姻。”  
  
“肯定不要。”他的声音轻快而肯定。“但我已经习惯了逃亡。我为什么不能逃到法国海岸上去过个五六年，既然你说它肯定会被废除的话？”  
  
她点点头：“我会努力做到这一点的。”  
  
“而我毫不怀疑你的决心，既然我已经——见识过它。但是既然如此，那我为什么要被迫面对那些难缠的婚姻琐事呢？”  
  
“哦，既然哈利已经加入了傲罗，他入职时肯定要发誓的。而他既然发了誓，那不管他乐不乐意，他肯定要被迫把你抓起来了。”赫敏恰到好处地停顿了一下，说，“你肯定不想让哈利面对如此的处境吧？”  
  
西里斯撇了撇嘴，晃了晃杯中的火焰威士忌。“你已经想过很多遍了，是不是？”  
  
“当然，我总是事先做足研究的。而且我知道你是最后一个姓布莱克的男人了。根据巫师社会的法律，你受‘神圣二十八家誓言’的约束，有义务履行家族族长的职责。这职责让你有权动用布莱克家族的金库——不然金库就要被魔法部收回。”  
  
又是一个撇嘴，这次还伴随着一声低低的咒骂。“不用提醒我这个。”他终于离开她身边，自己回到扶手椅上歪着。他像平常一样开始坐不住了：拿出一个麻瓜打火机，单手弹开盖子，再啪地合上，弹开再合上，合上再弹开，就像是亚瑟·韦斯莱第一次接触到麻瓜打火机时做的那样。“除非你已经有了计划能救我脱离苦海。而如果是那样的话，我当然只能为您效劳啦。”  
  
赫敏第一次感到有些微微的眩晕感。冷静。她告诫自己，一定要冷静。胜利似乎已是触手可及，比她刚开始筹划这个疯狂计划时更加接近。“我当然可以。作为布莱克家的女主人，我有权在你忍受阿兹卡班的后遗症而……而不能履行职务的时候，顶替你的职位。”她故意用一种无关紧要的语气说道。随即她又换上了公事公办的口吻：“这都写在1623年的法则里。虽然大众已经忘记了这个，但它依然有效。历史上最近一次先例是1945年的拉蒙特夫人，当时她的丈夫从扫帚上摔下来了。而当我们分手后你还可以用遭受离异之苦为借口，申请延长休假。”  
  
他靠在椅背上，久久地审视着她，玩弄着打火机的手却没有停下。啪，嗒，啪，嗒。“你已经成竹在胸了。”  
  
“当然。可不能把一切都留给运气和偶然。”  
  
“可是现在的话，有什么阻止我因为——你是说后遗症吗——而履行职务的呢？”他深深地陷在椅子里，打量着她，那只没有玩打火机的手遮住了他的嘴。  
  
“现在你当然可以这样做，但那样你就不能享受把一个麻瓜出身强塞到制定这条变态法律的权力核心的乐趣了。”  
  
这句话终于让他嘴角挂上了一个笑容：“说得妙。”  
  
他突然从椅子上跳了起来，动作之敏捷，把她都吓了一跳。她还没来得及反应他就又站在她面前了。  
  
“我不想再浪费时间下决定，我这辈子已经浪费了足够多的时间了。你，亲爱的，我们成交吧！”  
  
她知道自己可以做到。她赴约时就知道自己可以用那笔命债逼西里斯同意她的愿望。但是他答应得如此爽快，让她连最后一招都没施展出来，这让她一时有些呼吸困难：“这就算说定了？”  
  
“当然。不然你还想怎样，我们难道要开瓶香槟？”  
  
“我不是这个——”  
  
“那我们就照传统的庆祝方式来！”  
  
她还没来得及退后，西里斯·布莱克的一只手臂已经环住了她的腰，然后她的嘴唇就贴上来了。这一吻虽短，却吻得结结实实，让她比之前更加呼吸困难。  
  
而且疑惑。  
  
她很确信他确实不喜欢她，甚至都不喜欢任何女人。据她所知他从未表现出渴望女性的陪伴，就算他有如此暗示，是不是也有些奇怪？  
  
他终于把有些脚步不稳的她放回到地面上，眼睛里闪烁着幽默的光芒：“现在，我们才算真正说定了。”  
  
****************************  
  
金妮是她告诉的第一个人。  
  
“哇哦，”金妮说，“你和——西里斯？那是哈利的教父啊！哈利会怎么说？”  
  
“他什么都不用说，因为他既不是麻瓜出身也不是纯血，所以不受该法律影响。倒是你该怎么办呢？”  
  
金妮耸耸肩，把头发往后一甩。“不知道。我倒有点好奇要是我找不到人魔法部会给我安排谁。既然我和哈利没成……”  
  
赫敏偷偷打量着金妮，直到后者大笑起来，在她肩上推了一把：“哎，别这样看我！我又不是还对哈利爱得死去活来。我很高兴我们一起尝试过，然后没成，现在我还能继续我自己的生活，你的，明白？”  
  
一时之间赫敏什么都没有说。然后她深深吸了一口气，看着金妮坚定地微笑到：“这情况真糟糕，不是吗？”  
  
金妮回以耸肩一笑：“确实如此啊。但是哈利总是说‘千万别相信魔法部’。”  
  
赫敏哼了一声：“是某位当上傲罗发誓要捍卫法律的某人这么说的吗？”  
  
金妮摇摇头，把黄油啤酒举到嘴边：“男孩子嘛。”  
  
******************************  
  
她对他一件一件地仔细解释，而他左耳进右耳出地听着。他们根本都不用圆房。这法律写得满是漏洞。她估计这法律不到五年就得被废除，甚至更快——如果她能早点获得威林加摩的席位的话。  
  
他的注意力已经不知道飞到哪儿去了。  
  
说句实话，虽然他表面看上去还是个沉冤昭雪的魔法界好公民，但他行为举止简直就像一个青少年，或是一只巨大的小狗狗。  
  
他第一次集中注意力，是在她说他们不能原地结婚的时候。  
  
“为什么不能？”他问道。此刻他穿着那件皮夹克。赫敏虽然不肯承认，但是一个缺乏耐心的男人确实有一点点吓人。他的目光早已越过她的后脑勺，投向新的历险了。他只知道自己同意了她的要求，但是没同意那些麻烦。她说过会帮他逃离那些麻烦的，记得吗？  
  
她都可以想象他对她这样说了。赫敏抿紧了嘴唇：“我不是说我们要在一千个见证人面前举行盛大婚礼。”她边说边无视他惊恐的表情，“我是说我们必须满足魔法部的要求，就是说得按他们的制度来。这就意味着我们至少得共同去魔法部亲自填写婚书。”  
  
他终于拿正眼看她了，惊恐的神色还没散去。他的眼睛睁得大大的，还眨巴眨巴。“你不是认真的吧？你指望我进入魔法部，自愿的？”  
  
赫敏好不容易才没有叹气：“这比盛大婚礼简单，西里斯，相信我。”  
  
“相信你？”西里斯握起一只拳头，贴在自己噘起来的嘴唇上。“这事不是应该很简单吗？只是名义上的，记得吗？”  
  
他的语气让她生气。他怎么这个样子，好像他受了多大伤害似的——她不过是想为全社会办件好事罢了！“这确实只是名义上的。但是，我们首先要去填那个倒霉的文件啊！这很难理解吗？”  
  
他的拳头停在了半空中。他猛地转过头来看她：“哦，小猫咪原来有爪子的，是吗？我确定这是我第一次听见你说脏话，乖乖。”  
  
“如果你不相信我的话，你还会听到更多的。如果不走法定流程，你觉得我怎么才能在法律和魔法上都成为你的妻子？”赫敏简直想跺脚。  
  
他耸耸肩：“没想过，真的。我想象中只需要你挥挥魔杖、填些表格，事就成了呢。”  
  
赫敏咬紧牙关到：“真是的，西里斯。你到底多大了？大多数人这时候至少会尽力承担一点责任了。你难道打算这辈子都这样飘着吗？”  
  
他仰起头，眯起眼睛盯着她：“不是永远，不，但我想我是活该的，因为我被诬陷为害死最好朋友的杀人凶手，在大好的年华被扔进阿兹卡班了。”  
  
赫敏叹了口气，双手抓了抓自己蓬乱的头发。“对不起我不应该的——我很抱歉，我也是太紧张来，这条法律会毁了每个人的生活，然而没有人对此做些什么！”  
  
嗓子眼堵得厉害，让她突然很想抽鼻子。于是她清了清喉咙，狠狠地咽了一口。  
  
“哎呦，糟糕！”西里斯低声道，“你过来吧。”  
  
他伸手把赫敏拉到怀里，就像他们第一次在格里莫广场聚集时做的那样。当时被迫待在家中的西里斯看到他们时高兴极了，跑前跑后地忙着。简直像是一只兴奋过度的小狗狗。  
  
当时他还很瘦，脸颊也还是凹陷的。就他当时那个状态，他没变成酒精上瘾者简直是个奇迹，虽然她想他差一点就是了。自由，真正的自由，对西里斯的康复有不可思议的作用，但他的伤口不可能全部愈合，不管是生理还是心理上的。她本该对他的情况更敏感些的，但她一时怒火攻心，失控了。  
  
“我真的很抱歉，西里斯。”她靠在他肩膀上，对他的皮夹克喃喃说道。皮夹克有他的古龙水味儿，脸贴上去又软又舒服。“我，我对你撒气了。你听我说，我，我会努力不再发脾气的。”  
  
“你，发脾气？”西里斯被她逗笑了，“你那么小，简直像只小猫在对我挥爪子呢。”  
  
她立刻把头从他肩膀上抬起来，生气地说：“我是认真的！”  
  
“我也是认真的。我总是认真的，毕竟我名字就叫西里斯嘛。”听见这句话赫敏不禁翻了个白眼，于是他也翻个白眼，又把她抱进怀里。“你太开不起玩笑啦。好吧，我会去魔法部。就这一次。天啊，我恨死那个地方了。真想把它烧了。”他歪了歪头：“等等。也许我可以让克利切去把它烧了——”  
  
赫敏呻吟一声：“什么都不许你烧。这个计划是为了改善你的形象的，记得吗？”  
  
赫敏想从他怀里挣脱出来，但是他皱起眉头，揪住她后颈把她拽回怀里，推着她走向壁炉。“我不想改善形象。你知道之后会怎样吗？会有一堆女人往我身上扑。现在是多亏我的坏名声她们才不敢来招惹我。她们并不完全相信我一个人都没有杀。”他对她说，眉毛一动一动的。  
  
“让她们不去招惹你是我的责任。”赫敏说，“因为从此你就有名花有主啦。”  
  
他亲昵地捏了捏她的手臂：“感谢上帝。之后我们去麻瓜伦敦吃午餐如何？亚瑟要在那里见我。”  
  
“我们现在就去魔法部吗？”赫敏已经走到壁炉前，又停下了脚步。  
  
“择日不如撞日。”他欢快地说，仿佛之前还想把魔法部烧了的那个人不是他一样。他在她背上一推，赫敏及时低头才没把脑袋撞在壁炉上，“能立刻做完的事我绝不拖延。”  
  
他们通过飞路网来到了魔法部新建的入口处，一路上西里斯都在闲聊。但是当他们进入大厅时，西里斯突然就不说话了。他环视着周围，紧张地笑了一声。  
  
“现在这里是这个样子的吗？”  
  
他的语气很欢快，但是从他抱着她肩膀的手臂上，赫敏能感觉到他很紧张。他眼睛里有一丝狂乱的神色，像是被猎人堵在了死角。她紧紧抓住他的手，害怕他会突然变成一只大黑狗。即使现在，他偶然还会那样，突然变身跑掉，哪怕是和朋友在一起。  
  
她都忘了这个地方对他而言意味着许多糟糕的记忆，其中不少都是她从别人那里听说的。  
  
就在这里，他因为未成年时离家出走被抓了过来。就在这里，他被指控背叛了自己最好的朋友且杀害了十几个麻瓜，然后被错判有罪。就在这里，他失去了自己的魔杖，旋即便被丢进阿兹卡班等死。  
  
就在这里，他差一点就被他堂姐杀死了。  
  
赫敏伸出另一只手抱住他的腰，紧紧地握了一下。她也许握得太用力了点，吓得西里斯震了一下，瞥她一眼，眼神里写满警惕。“鼓起勇气。”赫敏低声说，“我们是格兰芬多，记得吗？”  
  
他笑了，轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀：“是的，我们是格兰芬多。”  
  
“那我们就去那个该死的魔法部把婚结了吧！”  
  
在计划着下个月成为魔法部的一份子的同时却说着这么粗鲁的话，这可真不像她。但此时此刻没有比这更合适的。西里斯的笑意更浓了，他显而易见地挺直了身板：“带路，小猫咪。”  
  
于是赫敏和西里斯·布莱克就这样结为夫妻。

***********  
译者笔记：  
  
我说这篇文能让我相信西里斯会真正爱上赫敏，而第一章就展现了赫敏之所以会被西里斯爱上的第一个特点：机敏狡诈。虽然赫敏是个守规矩的乖孩子，但她在这一点上实际上是与掠夺者的精神相通的。


	2. 第二章

嫁给西里斯不是一件难事。大多数时候，一切和她单身时没什么两样。至于屈指可数的不同之处，其中之一就是她现在是和西里斯还有哈利一起住在格里莫广场了，虽然由于工作缘故大部分时间内哈利都不在家。

至少她以为是为了工作的，直到她有一天恰巧碰见哈利正对着门厅的镜子，清除脖子上的吻痕。

“今晚太激烈了吧？”赫敏在黑洞洞的门道里说。

“耶稣啊！”哈利一跳三丈高，立刻拔出魔杖对准她，然后又及时收了回去。“不要这样偷摸到我背后再跳出来！”

“抱歉。”赫敏耸耸肩，来到他身边。“那个幸运的姑娘是谁啊？”

哈利没回答，只是抚平领子，然后对她扬起眉毛：“我都忘了你现在住在这里了。”

“哦，根据那条法律，我们两个确实得住在一个宅子里。”

“呃……当然，当然。”哈利连连点头。赫敏怀疑哈利忘了自己现在是嫁给西里斯了。“那进展怎么样？有废除的可能性吗？”

“不，现在还没有。威林加摩还没正式接纳我呢，但是他们不可能一直找借口拖延。”

“其实他们真有可能。”哈利与镜子中的赫敏对上了目光。他四下看看，然后抓住她的手腕，拉着她离开了门厅。

每次当哈利这样打量四周时，赫敏就知道此刻她面对的是脱下傲罗皮的哈利。她不再多言，和哈利一起走开。

走进客厅后，哈利一口气连施三个咒语，一个是增强听力的咒语，一个是闭耳塞听，而第三个咒语则将他俩封进了一个闪烁微光的大泡泡里。

“新咒语？”赫敏问道，轻轻抚摸着那闪烁着彩虹光芒的膜。他们仿佛是被锁在了一个只属于自己的空间里，连哈利的影像也有些微微变形。“要是我早知道傲罗办公室教给你们的是这些东西，我当初也许就该加入了。但这到底是什么咒语呀？我只听到最后一个词，是‘护我隐私’吗？”

哈利摇摇头，翘起一边嘴角：“注意听我说，赫敏。今天我偶然听到魔法部首席顾问在谈论对威林加摩候补成员的背景审查。他们可能会攻击你的品德的。”

赫敏对着天花板翻了个白眼：“他们真的要那么顽固吗？”

“明显如此。”

“这么说首席顾问不支持我。”赫敏用魔杖轻轻敲了下嘴唇。“这不是最坏的情况。又不是威林加摩的会长也这样想。”

“呃……”哈利慢吞吞地说。赫敏看着他，感觉有些不安。“他俩关系不错。我刚发现他俩是酒友呢。”

赫敏哀叹一声，锤了哈利一下，哈利一声不吭地接下这一招。“这太不公平了，哈利！作为布莱克家族族长的夫人，我理应得到这个席位的！”

“问题就在这里啊。他们不觉得你俩是真夫妻。”哈利耸耸肩，“大众从来没看见你俩在一起，而且还有，嗯，还有二十岁的年龄差距。当然那是小事。”

赫敏笑道：“只有十八岁，哈利，我算过的。西里斯是八月生的，他是那一届里最小的学生。”

哈利盯着她看了好久，一句话都没说，最后只能推推眼镜道：“好好好，十八岁，根本没有二十岁那么多嘛。但是问题是，”哈利加重了语气，“没人相信你俩真的结婚了。很明显你在计划着推翻婚姻法——也许还有好多其他的法律？”

赫敏高高地扬起下巴：“当然，我恰好有那些好久没参加过威林加摩会议的人的名单，而我计划——”

哈利嗷了一声，举起一只手说：“别再跟我说了，拜托。之后你必须得抹去我的记忆。”

赫敏眯起眼睛打量着他。之前他对废除这条法律可没表现出多大兴趣，除了模式化地问候了几位魔法部官员的阖家老小之外。“嗯哼？你现在怎么突然就开始接受我的计划了，真是有趣得很哪。我明明记得你曾经拿你的傲罗誓言做借口，不支持我的。”

哈利不敢直视她的眼睛：“我只是觉得你为了大众的自由和平等孤军奋战，而没有人支持你，实在不公平。”话虽如此，但哈利微微缩起脖子的样子怎么看怎么有鬼。

“真的吗，哈利·波特？”赫敏抱起双臂，盯着他看，看得哈利浑身不自在。“你确实和某人好了吧？那个给你留下吻痕的人——你是回到家里再消除吻痕，而不是在她面前这样做，这说明你很在乎她的想法。我猜那个人不是麻瓜出身就是纯血，因为只有这两类人受到该法律的影响。”

哈利开始哼哼唧唧的，赫敏转了转眼珠。最后哈利有些支支吾吾地说：“呃，这确实太傻了，是吧？他们把混血划出了法律的影响范围之外，但是实际上没有，因为我们也不能和……呃，反正不能和任何人在一起，因为巫师人口的三分之二对我们来说都是不可能的，而——”

“实际上是二分之一。混血占巫师人口的主流。”

哈利投给她一道“打住”的目光：“哎，重点是我是站在你这边的。至少尽我所能吧，在我权限允许的小小边缘之内。”

赫敏向他伸出一只手：“恭喜你终于和我站在一条船上了，哈利。”

哈利小心翼翼地看着她，不太确定她会不会继续追问他的秘密对象。虽然她现在真的不在乎那个。然后哈利摇摇头，像是永远猜不透她似的。“唉，我也不知道你还能做什么。也许再研究一下？更多的争论？还是突然冒出来的证人？”

赫敏甩他一眼：“你上法律课的时候到底有没有认真听啊，哈利？事情不是那样运行的。实际上简单多了。而你是对的，当然。”

哈利擦着眼镜的那只手停了下来：“我哪里对了？”

“当然。那些老保守派不就是害怕野心勃勃的小泥巴中利用可怜的、还没缓过劲儿来的西里斯·布莱克，神圣二十八家之中某一家的最后成员嘛！那就好办了。我只要让他们相信这确实是真正的婚姻就是了。”

哈利吓了一跳，而赫敏对他露出灿烂的笑容：“这能有多难？”

************************

“事情实在是变得越来越复杂了，你知道吧？”西里斯窝在扶手椅上说。他随便地伸直那两条长腿，手上夹着一根雪茄，就像她第一次向他提出这个计划时那样。

“哦，如果不这样的话，那你就自己去履行威林加摩和校董会的那些职务好啦。”

西里斯脸上的惊恐表情简直有喜剧效果了：“好吧，你个女恶魔。快，坐过来。”

他拍了拍自己的膝盖，期待地对她挑了挑眉。一时间赫敏突然有了个奇怪的想法：他是想让她坐到他的膝上，就像——就像他经常将她比作的猫咪一样。

赫敏只是站在那里，呆呆地看着他，就像大多数女人在他面前做的那样。

她知道西里斯不是那种距离感很强的人。他有一种轻松随意的气质，虽然和他的出身教养格格不入，却是他的本性。他总是坦率而又亲昵，不是拍一下哈利的后颈，就是揉乱他的头发，或者锤罗恩一下让他“机灵一点儿”。朋友们都喜欢拿赫敏和西里斯的假结婚打趣，连西里斯偶然也会开玩笑说自己比莱姆斯拐跑了更年轻的妹子，虽然他也只会在真的喝多了酒时才这样说。每次赫敏下班回来看到西里斯和朋友们在一起，他总是跳起来对她开玩笑地招手道：“这就是我们的小夫人了——赫敏，我的爱妻？”

他真是好喜欢搞怪。之前赫敏总是转转眼珠，对他说的傻话不甚在意。

这就是西里斯，布莱克家族的最后一个男丁，而他的孩子气总是让她有一点着急上火：他总是鼓励哈利和罗恩去做本不该做的事情，鼓励他俩更加冲动鲁莽，却从来不考虑后果。

但是现在她意识到他不止如此了。他确实是在大多数男人已经安定下来的年纪仍然十分冲动，但他也是那个能让哈利感到不那么孤单的人。

哈利需要的叔叔从未在弗农身上得到，哈利渴望的父亲在他的人生中从一开始就缺席——而西里斯就是哈利的叔叔和父亲。罗恩作为家中最小的男孩习惯了被人忽视——而西里斯就是总在鼓励他的大哥哥。

而西里斯也是那个在赫敏求婚时娶了她的男人。

这不是随便什么人都会做的事。

赫敏为这不自觉的温情摇了摇头，对他微笑。她来到他的椅子边，坐在扶手上，这样的动作在半年之前简直是不可思议，但是现在几乎成了自然而然的行为。她的声音低沉温柔，充满安抚，这样的声音是专门为不听话的西里斯保留的：“我们得做出亲密无间的样子嘛。魔法部的聚会也是可以参加一下的——我说的就是那些你接到邀请函的。”赫敏想到了那些被猫头鹰送来的请柬，刚收到就被西里斯漫不经心地或扔进壁炉，或点火烧掉了。

“好吧，我想我们能做到。为了你我做什么都行，我的生命之光。”他边说边捏了一下她的胳膊，手背轻轻蹭过她的胸脯，吓得她差点从扶手上摔了下来。

赫敏差点都忘了自己要说什么了：“呃，还有——”

“还有什么，我的夫人？”他用右手把她稳住，张开的手掌轻轻地扶住了她的大腿。

赫敏瞥了一眼那只手，又大又温暖，每只指头的指节上都纹了一个掠夺者的标志：月亮脸，大脚板，尖头叉子，和虫尾巴。

小指上虫尾巴的标记布满从来没有完全愈合的伤痕，大概是某时某刻，处于大狗形态的西里斯，曾经想要咬掉自己身上的肉，也不想把这个纪念献给一位最后成了叛徒的朋友。

赫敏情不自禁地用手指轻轻划过他中指上的纹身。“这样我对人竖起中指时便可以同时表达两种含义。”他曾经这样对她解释过。

赫敏深吸了一口气，转过头来面对着西里斯。他下巴上的胡子又长长了些，对此他特别满意，因为这样就不用他总是修剪了。“你不能再继续那样了。”她说到。

西里斯假装吓了一跳：“哦，不，你又给我安排了些什么哪？”

“呃，通常，新婚夫妻是不会——呃，是不会还和教子住在一起的。”

西里斯大笑道：“亲爱的，我开始怀疑这从一开始就是把我孤立出来的计划了。都是为了这个？”

赫敏哼了一声，红着脸要从扶手椅上跳下来：“哎，别犯傻了——”

西里斯的胳膊把她抓得牢牢的：“我只是开玩笑，甜心，你肯定明白的。好吧，如你所言，这是为了更伟大的利益，不是吗？反正哈利也经常去——天知道他去哪儿了。我想在这一切结束之前，我们可以把在乡下的那座宅子变成我们的第二个住所。至少假装住在哪里，行不行？”

赫敏对他眨了眨眼：“你在乡下有宅子？”

“天啊，当然有了。莱斯特兰奇家地产旁边的一座没用的宅子。”他漫不经心地挥挥手，“我自己要有办法是从来不去那儿的。在那里你会受邀去参加没完没了的花园聚会什么的。但是现在他们都死了，我想我们可以去那里收拾一下，开个Party，给老宅子添点人气。”

“你答应我啦？”

“我发现根本不值当和你吵的。而且和你一起生活还挺愉快的，你知不知道？你是个会过日子的小东西。”

这句恭维又让她羞红了脸，发现自己简直无法和他对视。她到底是怎么啦？弄得全身热乎乎得，都是因为他离得太近了……

赫敏又深深地吸了一口气：“我们现在就去吗？”

“择日不如撞日，这是格兰芬多的座右铭。而且我现在很需要好好笑一场。也许我还是能把那破地方烧了的。”

*****************

“这就是你说的那座乡下宅子？”赫敏问道。

她面对着的是一座四四方方的灰石建筑，墙上爬满了常青藤。石砌的小路已经被蔓生的杂草树木弄得凹凸不平。她一时看不出这房子到底有多大，唯一能确定的是，确实很大。

西里斯懒洋洋地一挥手，雪茄的烟圈在风中散去了。“哦，实际上没看起来这么大，不过是个萧条的旧宅子。外面那是花园的石墙，用来防止有人偷菜的。”他冷笑着环视周围，好像还在想到底该从哪里开始放火。

野草又高又密，直及膝盖。这让走向房子的一路上更像是野外远足，路上还遇到一丛荆棘，西里斯只能用魔咒把它砍掉。然后赫敏终于能看清这座宅子的全貌了：一座壮观的方形建筑，有两三层楼高，周围围绕着同样威严的门廊，还有——

“是飞扶壁啊。”赫敏说道，还眨了眨眼，才知道自己不是做梦，“西里斯·布莱克的旧宅子是一座有飞扶壁的城堡啊！”她开心地笑着转向了他。

“那都是假的，甚至都不是在正确的地方。这座建筑原本的设计是诺曼式的，但这些装饰不是。我的某一位祖先想把他的家装饰得更加哥特化，但我母亲讨厌这个，不止一次说这里没有品位。至少这件事上她还有几分道理。你要问我的话，这玩意儿尖尖的挺难看的。我本来就不喜欢哥特风格。现在呢，如果我们把这些飞扶壁清理掉，也许就能把窗户扩大一点儿。”西里斯叼着雪茄，举起双手住了视线里的那些塔楼。“那样看起来就不会这么糟糕了。你觉得如何？

赫敏伸手把他的两只手揪下来。“首先，我不许你清理掉飞扶壁！“赫敏一边在野草中跋涉，一边回过头来警告地看他一眼。但她随即想起他们的协议，胃里突然就绞成了一团。她根本都不是真正的布莱克夫人呢。“呃，我是说，只要我还是布莱克夫人的时候就不可以。我从来不知道有人是住在有飞扶壁的房子里的，更不要说——四个飞扶壁？”

“八个。”西里斯用手在空中画了半圈，“背面还有呢。”

“而且这真的很有趣。飞扶壁，多好听的词呀！”

他大笑一声，双手插兜，快步走到她身边：“我亲爱的，烧了它，还是留着它，我完全不在乎。现在我们可以继续了吗？”

房子里面比外面还要乱得多。他们手里的平面图上被施过隐藏方位的咒语，房间和图纸根本对不上。前门直接通向厨房，一楼的几间卧室全都又暗又潮，窗户从里面看起来比从外面看还要小，而且没有一盏灯能够点亮。“真是糟蹋东西呦！”赫敏撇了撇嘴，清除掉她正好踩到的蜘蛛网。

“噢，这一点你倒没有说错。我母亲更喜欢城里。她要去巴黎，而且在魔法部又有通往大陆的门钥匙，那她是连一步路都不肯多走的。”西里斯挑剔地环视四周。

“我不是说这里很糟，这里只是荒废了没人打理，我觉得其实还挺有潜力的。要我替你把这里整理一下吗？”

“都随你，我亲爱的。虽然我也不知道你打算把这里怎样修理一番，但现在你是女主人了。”

“直到婚姻法被废除为止。”

西里斯顿了一顿。“是啊，”他声音奇怪地说，“当然。”

然后两人分头行动。赫敏一个人先上了一楼，再上了二楼。她呼吸有些急促，但并不全都是因为空气里灰尘太多。

西里斯不会以为他们的婚姻会一直持续下去的吧？但不知怎地她有种感觉，觉得西里斯对此也许不是特别反对。

这想法让她惊讶，也让她心中颤动。她一直以为西里斯只是逆来顺受地执行着他们的协议，他从中得到的唯一乐趣就是可以拿他俩是假结婚来开玩笑。好像她的唯一价值就是娱乐似的。

但是现在看来，西里斯并不是完全受不了她。赫敏也确实尽力让他生活得更加舒适，虽然她想他大概都没注意到。赫敏每两周都给全格里莫广场洗晒床单，即使没空买菜时也会记得订购新鲜的蔬菜水果。她不知道自己不在家时一大一小两个男人是怎么吃饭的，但她总觉得西里斯不会做饭。大概是哈利做饭，不然他俩就去麻瓜的地方解决，因为西里斯喜欢印度外卖和麻瓜娱乐。

西里斯喜欢吃烤的蔬菜，但是不喜欢吃煮菜或烫菜。西里斯只喜欢吃三分熟的牛排，因为赫敏发现他讨厌看见切开牛排时流出的血水。西里斯喜欢吃布丁，但是只要有奶酪拼盘他就不吃布丁。西里斯喜欢咖啡而不是茶，而他只喜欢浓浓的阿拉伯咖啡，加两颗糖。

西里斯必须把整张报纸都拿在手里，于是自从看见他和哈利为抢夺体育版吵架后，她干脆就订了两份。西里斯最讨厌有人挪动他的椅子，有一次开Party时椅子被人挪动了，结果害得他摔到了屁股。然后赫敏用自己知道的最强力的粘贴咒把椅子黏在了地板上，西里斯对此感激不尽。

虽然他俩目前还没有一起去过公开场合，但是西里斯和赫敏独处的时间实际上并不少，因为哈利总是不在，去看他那个秘密情人去了。还有几次比尔和芙蓉过来吃晚饭。那简直就像四人约会，只不过芙蓉对她的丈夫是真亲热，最后西里斯不得不吼道：“你们两个，开房去！不然我就拿水泼你们了！”

赫敏点亮魔杖，溜达进了一间大概是日光房的房间里。墙角处的屋顶塌了，底下一堆瓦砾。赫敏凑近了看一眼，一边大摇其头。唉，如果家里有一座这么历史悠久的房子，真应该好好保养。这真是暴殄天物啊——

脚踩上了一块碎瓦片，发出一声轻轻的、古怪的“咔嚓”声。这就是她唯一的预警。赫敏还没反应过来，脚下的地板就开始往下陷，是她给这已经不再稳固的支撑压上了最后一根稻草。她惊叫一声，感觉自己正越来越快地向下滑落下去——

远处传来一阵惊呼，赫敏发现自己下降的速度在减慢。她被悬浮起来停在半空中。碎瓦片像装饰一般悬浮在身边旋转着，赫敏用力拨开它们。连灰尘也在她身边漂浮着。

她缓缓地下降，感觉有点像在游泳。最后她的双脚终于触到了地面，然后被人扶着走到了一楼。“你还好吗？”西里斯单手搂着她问道。他温柔地摸了摸她的脸，又替她拍了拍胳膊和背后。

“我——我很好——你在干什么呀？”赫敏笑着躲开了，因为西里斯在她腰上掐了一把。“我怕痒的！”

“那就好，你的神经还在正常运作。”他不再替她拍打了，换成了单臂给她一个拥抱，长出了一口气，把下巴搁在她的脑袋上。“感谢上帝你没事。我找不到你，然后就听见那个声音，然后我就——”

“房顶塌了，但是，瓦砾遮住了下面的——”

“啊哈，”他突然放开了她，赫敏差点摔了一跤，幸好她抓住了他的胳膊。“差点忘了”。他掏出魔杖，对着天花板挥了一下。“速效加固咒。我猜你大概是掉进陷阱了。不是布莱克们做不出来的事情。以后不能再这样一个人晃荡了，可能会很危险的。你又不是男孩子。”

赫敏对他眨眨眼：“西里斯，你说的是我以为的那个意思吗？”

“我说什么了？你确实得小心一点，只有男孩子才可以到处乱跑。”

“这太性别歧视了！”赫敏喊道，虽然她的声音更多是玩笑而不是烦躁。“西里斯·布莱克，我真不敢相信所有人中竟然是你有性别歧视！”

他饶有兴味地看她一眼：“首先，我不是性别歧视。其次，我会把这当做表扬。而你这么说到底又是什么意思？”

“因为，因为你看起来真的——好现代，而且非常贴近麻瓜思想。我会以为你是女权主义者之类的。”

“我是女权主义者。”西里斯轻笑着抗议道，“但我只是担心你的安全。”

“是，但是你确实说女孩子不该像男孩子一样到处乱跑的！”

“这样啊。唉，我没有姐妹。我最近的亲戚就是布莱克姐妹们，然而——我不是找借口——她们几个生活得简直是规行矩步，你不会相信的。我已经无数次地听到她们的母亲向她们发号施令了。”西里斯挥挥手，仿佛他懒得关心他的亲戚们的一举一动。

赫敏摇摇头。“真的好迷人啊，西里斯。我真希望你有一天能把你的故事写在自传里，那会是怎样的故事啊。”

西里斯立刻警惕起来：“不会有人想读的。”

“我会的，而且我觉得你错了。每个人都会想知道最后一个布莱克的故事的，他被分进了格兰芬多，是个铁杆的麻瓜爱好者，而且还是第一个娶了麻瓜出身的布莱克。”

“啊哈，我明白了。想要小小地出个风头，是吗？”他的笑容里带上了几分嘲讽。

赫敏思索着他的话，还有这话背后的含义。虽然她确实对布莱克家族的历史感兴趣，尤其是现在西里斯是不列颠巫师中最古老悠久的家族之一的最后传人了。但是其他人不会这样看的。他的过去会像那些花边新闻一样令人议论纷纷，而且丽塔·斯基特肯定能加工出一个更加令人不忍直视的版本。“你说得对，世界还没准备好倾听那个真实的故事。”

“当然没有。那可是魔法部啊。魔法部什么时候对真实和公正感兴趣过？”

他声音里写满了不满和怨恨，赫敏并不费心去劝解他。反正他俩现在是团结在一起要去推翻魔法部的另一个“大好主意”的。“嗯，既然我刚刚与死神擦肩而过，我想现在是时候开始计划二啦。”

“当然还有计划二。”他大声说，仿佛是对自己宣誓一样。西里斯简直开心得像只大公鸡。

“社交活动，从今晚开始。魔法部之周开幕了。”西里斯呻吟了一声，但赫敏继续说下去。要说服他可不止一种角度。“而且我们可以看看哈利到底会和谁跳舞。我一直想知道他到底在和谁约会。”

“安吉丽娜·约翰逊。”

赫敏张大了嘴：“不！”

西里斯耸耸肩：“我其实也不知道，只是随便猜猜。但现在你挑起了我的好奇心了。要不，玩个更有意思点的吧？”

“你要打赌吗？”

“当然。”

赫敏摇摇头，晃动那一头卷发。“我真的不能告诉你他在约谁。哈利一直躲着我呢。大概是不想让我从蛛丝马迹中看出来。所以如果我赢了怎么办？”

西里斯嘲弄地笑了一声：“威林加摩的席位和校董会的席位还满足不了你吗？那我可要不起了。”

赫敏假装考虑了一下。转移了注意力的西里斯总是更好骗。“噢，实际上那是我们上一个协议的内容了。现在的话，如果你加上外交部长或是财政委员会主任，我会更感兴趣的。”

听到她这样说，他放声大笑了好久，然后搂住她的肩膀带她向楼梯走去。“你可真会讨价还价。但是如果我赢了会有什么？”

赫敏脚下不稳，差点被西里斯的胳膊勒死，于是她在他软肋上捣了一下。“和我继续保持结婚状态的特权吗？”这玩笑让她自己都笑了，“只是开玩笑啦。”

“你对自己的评价实在不太高啊，是不是？你肯定能找到比我这样的老头子更好的人。”

“你一点不老。”赫敏立刻接到，开心地看着他被自己的坦率惊得挑了挑眉毛，然后又恢复了他轻松的模样。

“不年轻了，对我们今晚要做的事而言实在不年轻了。”

“会很好玩的，呃……”赫敏又想了想，说，“虽然大概不是那种好玩儿。但是哈利要发表演讲，罗恩也是！那个肯定有意思，是不是？”

“我一定得跳舞吗？”西里斯拉长了脸，那幅倔强的样子让赫敏觉得自己简直成了他的妈妈。“我讨厌跳舞。”

“我会尽力保证你不用跳舞的。现在这是我的责任了，不是吗？”

“说的太对了。”西里斯转了转眼珠，假装生气，嘴角却浮起一个笑容。然后两人一起幻影移形离开了。

**************

译者笔记：

1.

这篇文真的是非常善于抓住人物的本质，然后在字里行间里用各种细节将其自然而绝妙地表达出来。比如西里斯每只手指上都纹着一个纹身，每个纹身都献给一位掠夺者，还有他曾经想把纹着虫尾巴的那只指头咬掉——天啊这就是西里斯，这就是我们都爱的西里斯！

2.

我真是特别喜欢那些能记得表达出赫敏的某两个特点的同人：一个是赫敏热衷政治，另一个是赫敏很有文化。尤其是后一点，因为很少见。

赫敏很爱读书，但是“有文化”和“读书”并不是完全等同的。何谓有文化？在我看来就是会对人类文明的结晶心生欢喜和赞叹。而赫敏是一个非常热爱历史的人！比如这篇同人里她会为西里斯家的别墅上有“飞扶壁”而喜悦尖叫，而换了哈利恐怕都未必知道那叫飞扶壁。

另外我真的好喜欢翻译赫敏眼中的“西里斯这样，西里斯那样”，她眼中的西里斯真可爱！而她的视线又是那样温柔。赫敏是真爱上他了，即使她现在还觉察不到。

PS：

西里斯说这座乡村别墅是“诺曼式”的。诺曼式是十一、二世纪时英国的建筑风格，视觉上是方方正正比较朴实的。

诺曼式：

  
而赫敏提到的“飞拱”是典型的哥特式建筑结构。哥特式正如西里斯所说，是“尖尖的”，高耸、锐利、剔透、轻盈。

这是飞拱的图片：


	3. 第三章

西里斯和赫敏挽着胳膊，在大厅里转圈子。

魔法历史博物馆是浮在英吉利海峡上的一条巨大的游轮。每逢重大社交活动，主展区就会被单独隔出来装饰一新，如同今晚这样满布着灯光和鲜花。

就在这里，本年的“魔法部之周”以一场晚宴拉开序幕，然后是时长一周各种活动，旨在改善魔法部与社会公众的关系。今年受邀而来的，除了外国代表，还有来自德姆斯特朗、布斯巴顿和霍格沃茨的学生，魔法部希望以此能表明自己对血统问题的官方新态度。

“威林加摩和巫师委员会在制定法律方面意见不和。”赫敏附在西里斯耳边悄声说，“巫师议会当然是大力推行血统融合的。作为魔法部的一部分，它是由选举产生的。虽然存在对新婚姻法的不满，但是每个人都认为现在有必要清理那些老一套的、纯血主义的法律习俗了。”

“当然。”西里斯几乎是一本正经地说，“全都烧了吧。”

“但是威林加摩中的席位全都是继承而来的。就像麻瓜议会中的上议院一样。他们会想方设法地阻挠改变。”

“哈利从来不喜欢威林加摩。”西里斯说，“他当年给我写了一封信，长篇大论地抱怨他的审判。简直是滑天下之大稽。”

“那倒是。但是有了你的帮助，我就能获得一个威林加摩的席位。他们不可能公开反对我的每一个提案的。而我非常确定他们凑不足反对我的最低人数的，因为好多席位都是缺席状态。”

西里斯用中指揉了揉下巴，徽章戒指下露出一丝纹身。今天他穿得非常隆重，全身纹身都被藏在了衣袍之下，只有他手上的纹身是无论如何遮不住的。“如此说来，通过巫师委员会来推翻婚姻法岂不更加容易？当然，他们的心意是好的，但是脑子里全都是浆糊？”

赫敏对他有些羞怯地笑了：“我希望能够一石两鸟。我想废除的不只有婚姻法，还有那条荒唐的狼人隔离法。”

“就是那条要求狼人必须戴着标签来表明身份，而且在满月前后不能出现在公共场合的法律？”

“对！”赫敏摇着头说，“哪怕是服用了狼毒药剂也不行。这真是太荒唐了！但是巫师委员会通过这条法律就是为了换取威林加摩接受婚姻法的。”

两人手挽着手，继续转着圈子。一小时之后，他们已经和威林加摩的其他成员打过招呼了，跟国际魔法合作司的几个人也说上了话。

虽然他们还没和首席顾问或威林加摩会长搭上话。赫敏认为那样太刻意了，西里斯也同意。“坦率地说，我和那些老头子们是能少说几句，就少说几句。”西里斯说，“不然我会很想拿我的头去撞附近的墙。”

一些宾客已经在小桌边坐下，但是乐队却开始演奏了。

西里斯脸上缓缓地露出一个笑容，他转过头来，对她一挑眉：“所以，你的宏伟大计的第二步要从这里开始吗？虽然我从来不跳舞。”赫敏拉着他穿过房间时他抱怨道，但他却是笑着说的，而且他的手握在手里特别温暖。“这对我而言可谓极大的牺牲。”

“你还会跳舞？”赫敏也挑眉问道。

“别这样看着我，亲——爱——的。”他假装嘲弄道，把“亲爱的”三个字拉得长长的。他从她手中取走酒杯，随手交给侍者。然后他上前一步，举起她的手，抬到嘴边，在指节上吻了一下。他的睫毛实在是又长又黑又密，而当他从那样的睫毛下向她抬起那样一双不可思议的灰眼睛时，赫敏的心动了。

心跳起来，漏了一拍。她的心中突然闪现出之前的一幕：就在今晚，当她下楼来到客厅时，哈利和西里斯已经穿好礼服待在那里了。

她在走廊的阴影里欣赏着这一幕。不知哈利有没有觉察到这一点，但是哈利和西里斯确实有几分相像，她想当年的詹姆·波特与西里斯·布莱克，应该也是同样的相像。毕竟他们是远房亲戚。而西里斯和哈利都有同样的线条有力的下巴，同样的瘦削而轮廓优美的脸颊。如果西里斯把头发再剪短一些垂下来的话，连他们的发型都会是一模一样。

两人站在那里，边喝酒边说笑，黑色礼服的后摆垂下来，让他们看起来更加身材修长了。赫敏的目光停留在西里斯身上，他像平时那样一只手夹着雪茄，另一只手举起魔杖在空中比划着，逗得哈利大笑着给他肩上来了一拳。

赫敏清了清嗓子，客厅里的笑声停了。

哈利放下杯子，扫了她一眼。这一扫她早已习惯了。当他们在四处逃亡的那一年里，匆匆的一瞥，足够他俩在瞬息间确定对方是否安好。即使战争已经结束五年了，哈利的傲罗身份意味着那种敏锐警觉的天性已经深深渗进了他的骨骼里，即使她不过是打扮起来去参加一个不可能会有危险的晚会。

“准备出发了吗？”见她不说话，哈利期待地问道。

与此同时，西里斯也缓缓地站了起来。他的眼睛慢慢地把从她的头发划到脚尖，手里的雪茄显然是被他遗忘了。他的眼睛里像是有水，水下像是点着小火，这眼神让赫敏的呼吸提起来放不下。

_也许……_

思绪一闪而过，连她自己都不知道还是什么的时候，已然无影无踪。

之前在她自己的房间里，她的裙子看起来并没有那么大胆。她的裙子是银蓝色的，袖子很长，袖口和胸衣上都有精致的刺绣，再加上长长的裙摆，把她从头到脚遮得严严实实的。唯一一点诱惑的色彩都在那深V领处，对此金妮向她保证过只要她挺胸抬头就绝对什么都不会露出来。

于是她就挺胸抬头了，只不过现在看起来好像她在对房间里的每一个人挺出自己的胸脯一样。

 _这只是柏拉图式的。_ 在梳妆打扮时赫敏就是这样一直提醒自己的。她会对西里斯的存在如此局促不安完全只是因为他刚刚在乡村别墅里救了她，这不过是暂时性的拯救者综合征，她能克服这一点的。

那种事情哪怕是想一想都应该让她难受，就像西里斯想到和她亲热时肯定也会感到恶心一样。他绝不可能喜欢她的，他俩根本没有那种关系。

而且，西里斯还是个坚定的独身主义者。

难道不是吗？

赫敏对上西里斯的目光时一直有种不安的感觉，她模模糊糊地意识到——她着意打扮得漂漂亮亮，其实是为了确定西里斯到底喜不喜欢女人。假如她能让他那样看她一眼——

他眼睛里的热量肯定意味着些什么——

下一秒西里斯就移开了目光。哈利奇怪地看他一眼。而西里斯将杯子举到嘴边，深深地喝了好几口，然后 “叮”的一声把已经喝干了的杯子放回桌面上，对哈利点点头。

赫敏突然希望哈利陷入墙板原地消失。是哈利的表情让西里斯回避她的目光吗？难道这就是赫敏不知道的、男人之间的无声交流？

然后西里斯就不敢看她了。

现在，是自从哈利眯着眼睛看他之后，西里斯今天晚上第一次对上她的目光。

赫敏就站在那里，她的手被他贴在嘴唇上。时间仿佛一瞬间冻结了，其他的一切对她而言都消失了：不管是房间还是交谈的魔法部职员，全都从她感觉世界中退去，只有远处传来的乐曲还在微弱地作响。她感觉到西里斯——过去几个月，就这样一点点、一点点的——无数碎片在脑海里稍纵即逝：当他站在她身边，或是擦肩而过，每一次距离都如此之近，让她一瞬间呼吸困难。

她见过他所有的笑容：或是缓缓的微笑，翘起一边嘴角，他就那样歪着头看着她，微微带卷的头发披在额头上，让赫敏渴望自己能鼓起勇气将它拨开；或是无忧无虑的大笑，雪白的牙齿一闪，他仰起头笑得如此欢畅，让其他人也想和他一起笑。

有时他还有一种笑：一种淡淡的、隐秘的微笑，含着一丝丝的自嘲和苦涩，让她心疼，让她想要把他紧紧抱在怀里，直到那遗憾都在黑夜中淹没。

她一直以为那只是出于她同情的天性，因为她喜欢做个有用的人，喜欢帮助别人。这对她真的不是出于私情，她不想成为西里斯的那个“特别的人”，她只想做他的朋友。完了。

可是他温暖的嘴唇轻轻拂过她的皮肤，一阵颤抖就从那里生发，顺着她的脊梁传下去了。若不是赫敏用力伸直了腿，她定会膝盖发软地倒下。

她想要他。她想用一种不是柏拉图的方式要他。

自从金妮说他“肯定很爽”之后，赫敏第一次开始好奇真的和西里斯·布莱克和西里斯“爽一爽”会是什么样子。突然意识到这点让她双腿发颤。

“如果你非问不可的话，我恰巧精通很多事情。”西里斯说道，对赫敏心里那些疯狂的念头一无所知。他高高地把她的手举起来，另一只手轻轻在她肩膀上推了一下，让赫敏原地转了一个圈儿。

赫敏转过头来时嘴巴已经张成了一个小小的“o”。西里斯用温暖的手放在她腰上，把她稳住，看见她惊讶的表情，嘴角微微抖动：“可以吗？”

他们一连跳了足足三支曲子。

赫敏早该想到西里斯肯定精通舞技的。她知道西里斯天生喜爱运动，而他也尽情地挥洒着自己的精力。他经常和男孩们一起打魁地奇，一旦他骑上扫帚便毫不担心危险，反而比年轻人玩得更加拼命，仿佛他要弥补多年来被囚禁被软禁的遗憾，或是为了证明些什么。她经常看见他大头朝下地倒挂在扫帚上，像个少年一样大喊。她甚至还见过他倒挂着飞行，当时甚至连罗恩也觉得震惊，即使赫敏确定罗恩在魁地奇这方面没有什么是没见识过的。

虽然魁地奇是英国巫师的国球，但还有别的运动。所有在室外进行的高速运动，西里斯都喜欢。他像所有的巫师那样，喜欢飞行。偶然他还会专程去骑乘伊瑟隆的带翼飞马，那是种几乎比魁地奇更疯狂危险的运动。他还会参加马头鱼尾兽赛跑，那是魔法世界里一种奇特的水球运动，只不过是骑着会游泳的马进行的。

她还见过他进行那种古典式的决斗：一只手背在身后，另一只手用魔杖，动作之流畅优美，让她想起击剑。西里斯的方式和哈利不同，哈利是通过本能来学习，而西里斯从小便按照纯血家族的传统教养，他的脚步就像舞步一样。

他的舞步也正如脚步一般。他知道下一步该往哪里踩，他知道下一步该往哪边转，进退推拉都恰到好处，让赫敏感觉连自己都好像生下来便踩着舞步一样。音乐变了，他也变了，他拉住她，变得更近了些，更慢了些。她的全身都贴在他身上，让赫敏的感觉变得无比敏锐。赫敏从来没觉得自己是那种需求很强的女人，但是她现在只想像爬树一样爬上西里斯的身体，吮吸他那对完美的嘴唇。

当他们下了舞池来缓口气儿时，赫敏呼吸不稳，脸笑得都发疼。

“你们两个跳得真不错。”身后有人说。赫敏转过身去，脸上已经佩戴好的笑容在看见威林加摩会长那张皱纹横生的脸时，微微僵硬了些。

“哦，非常感谢，吉法特大人。”

“准备好再来一曲了吗，亲爱的？”西里斯说。

传来一杯酒，赫敏自动地接住了。她看看会长，又看看西里斯，后者显然不知道她在和谁说话。西里斯打量着另一个人，微微皱起眉头，但他显然对在他认为毫无意义的谈话中横插一脚毫无自觉。

“不好意思。”西里斯点了一下头，伸手去握赫敏的手，“我只是想和我夫人跳舞。”

吉法特锐利的目光在西里斯的图章戒指上停了一下，然后薄薄的嘴唇上扯出了一个微笑：“是西里斯·布莱克啊。很高兴又能看到你回归社会了。我想你奇迹般的康复该归功于你可爱的夫人？”

“你到底是谁？”西里斯直白地说。他看起来十分警惕，就像他在被不认识的人打招呼时经常做的那样。

“鄙人加洛林·吉法特，威林加摩会长为您效劳。”他微微鞠躬，魔杖在手中转了个花，手柄朝前递向了西里斯。赫敏立刻认出这就是老派的纯血们打招呼的方式。

西里斯也是纯血出身，当然认得出这种手势，但是面对这样的情况，他一贯无视。赫敏看着他微微侧了下头，无谓地甩甩手，动作就像是要赶走一只苍蝇。

他甩手时没拿魔杖，而是空手。故意嘲弄对方刚才的老派礼仪。

会长抿紧了嘴唇，手指一收，随即魔杖便被收回。“布莱克夫人以您身体不适不能操劳为由，申请顶替您的席位，但我看您恢复得不错。也许是某人想要逃避责任？”

太棒了。赫敏简直想踩西里斯的脚，他干嘛要故意得罪会长啊。她知道他鄙视所有和政治有关的人和事，她倒不是怪他，但现在明显不是翻白眼的时候。

“他有时会失眠做噩梦的。”赫敏抢在西里斯开口前说。她伸出胳膊搂住他的腰，朝他身上贴的更近了些。

他的小腹贴在她身上，传来一阵微微的颤动。她抬头瞥了一眼，看见他正低头看着她，脸上带着她难以捉摸的表情。

在看见两人公开亲昵时，吉法特的眼皮跳了两下，这一点没逃出赫敏的眼睛。她很确定这样的行为在“神圣二十八家”的圈子里通常是会被侧目的。但这是她一时之间唯一能想出的办法，好让西里斯别犯犟脾气，害得人怀疑他俩的真实关系。

会长总该注意到今晚他们一起跳舞的样子就像是他们已经这样跳了好几年一样吧。

赫敏也没错过吉法特的暗示——西里斯的舞步如此流畅，他明显没有“身体不适”到不能履行职务的地步。

赫敏此刻如坐针毡。

“啊，是的。”西里斯慢悠悠地说，“她在别的方面对我也助益良多。”他的手在她腰上收紧了。这样的动作让赫敏提起一口气来。而他斜睨会长的眼神叫对方绝不可能误解他的意思。

_这感觉真好。_

吉法特有些不自然地离开了。西里斯转向赫敏，放声大笑：“你看见他脸上的表情了没，乖乖？不枉我在这里煎熬一晚。”

_乖乖。_

仿佛她是个小孩。

_煎熬一晚。_

赫敏突然回过了神。她真是个彻头彻尾的傻蛋。今晚当然对他而言是煎熬。他讨厌跳舞，他都不止一次这样抱怨过了：他被要求着转来转去，像一头训练好的夜骐一样。

这都是表演，是为了帮助她，还有像莱姆斯那样的人的。可能还包括哈利，哈利因为自己的秘密恋情，也加入到了她这一边。

这根本没有任何意义的。

赫敏对他没有任何意义。她凭什么要对他有意义？一开始就是她向他求婚，而西里斯本人是绝无任何可能这样做的。在婚姻法实施前他甚至都从来没有特意找过她。他们两个就像火与冰一样格格不入。

心一点点沉下去的感觉让赫敏感到有点恶心。

集中注意力！赫敏坚定地对自己说。她看见房间另一头，哈利和罗恩正在和安多米达·唐克斯说话。赫敏挺直了脊梁。她来这儿不是为了沉湎于假丈夫的美色的。她来这儿是有目的的，目的就是为了废除几条法律。

“虽然看起来很有趣，”赫敏的声音比她以为的更严厉，笑容从西里斯的脸上退去了。“但是现在我们有了新的问题。吉法特现在相信我们是真夫妻了，所以今晚的这个目标已经实现了。但是不幸的是，他现在怀疑你是否真的身体不适不能操劳了。”

西里斯懒洋洋地耸耸肩：“那又怎样？他还没见过我真正生气时是什么样子呢。知道了他就懂了。”

他无谓的态度伤到了她，让她有些不耐烦，甚至是烦躁。她想激他一下：“你不能真的生气，我们不是小学生了。”

她又麻瓜思维了。巫师们不上小学，他们上托儿所，但她看出西里斯还是听明白了。西里斯眼神变得冷硬起来，微微抬起了头：“他是一个该死的纯血主义者，你只要看他一眼就能明白了。请原谅我只是想帮忙。”

赫敏哼了一声：果然如此，总是那样的冲动而不假思索，结果反伤自己。“哦，那样可帮不上忙！”

恰巧就在这时，霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩向她打招呼。

“亲爱的，我亲爱的！”他一边喊一边向赫敏挥手。她过去的教授看起来对这紧张的气氛一无所知。“能见到你真是太好了。我听说你在魔法部步步高升。是威林加摩吗，我亲爱的？那可多好啊！”

老教授熟悉的存在让她镇定下来。自从离开格里莫广场，赫敏就总觉得自己的心像是悬在半空中似的。她为什么突然就那么在乎他了？也许她只是还没从差点在他乡村别墅里掉下去的惊恐中恢复过来？这一定是她为什么莫名其妙地就对西里斯的存在如此敏感的原因，又不是她之前没和他待在一起过。

这也许就是她为什么总是情不自禁地就对他产生种种胡思乱想的原因。

或者也许她只是无法把他第一眼看见自己穿着那条裙子的眼神从脑海中抹去。或者是那数不清的、使她心跳加快的小小时刻。

但她随即便回过神来。斯拉格霍恩瞥了西里斯一眼，微微眯起眼，就像是人们猜不出熟人的名字时做的那样。“你看起来很眼熟。”斯拉格霍恩说。

也许指望西里斯不要那样仰起头来斜眼看人实在是她痴心妄想了。他之前是想发点小火，而现在简直就像是故意想吵架。“你看起来也很眼熟。”西里斯用一种危险的柔和语调说。他做出一个深思的表情，竖起一只指头，假装在思考为什么另一个人看起来如此眼熟。“你看起来像一个斯莱特林。”

他这么说肯定就是要故意伤人的。赫敏看着斯拉格霍恩脸上慈爱的表情退去，闪现出一丝精明。“啊，现在我记起来了。不可能忘记这种态度。西里斯·布莱克。雷古勒斯的弟弟，是吧？”

提到雷古勒斯让赫敏倒吸了一口凉气：这个话题总是让西里斯陷入消沉、怏怏不乐。而斯拉格霍恩已经不记得自己的“收藏品”，竟然不知道雷古勒斯才是弟弟——这一点也没逃过赫敏的眼睛。

斯拉格霍恩没注意到赫敏的僵硬。他随意比划一下，继续说道：“你和我们上次见面时看起来非常不一样了，虽然是变得更好了，当然。”他暗淡的眼睛落到赫敏身上，他的笑容在注意到两人紧握的双手时一下子僵住了：“你们两个——没结婚吧？”他两条眉毛高高地扬起来，脑袋转来转去，看看这个又看看那个。

有时连赫敏自己都惊讶她现在竟然和西里斯是合法夫妻了。霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩总是有点心不在焉、自得其乐的样子，确实是不能期望他会对名利场之外的世界事事了然于心。她的婚姻没怎么大张旗鼓地宣传。两个人都很低调，好掩饰他俩并没有真正谈过恋爱的事实。这是为了让他们的婚姻看起来更可信，更像是两个人过去几年自然地日久生情，而不是为了推翻魔法部而演一场假戏。

赫敏记得，上一次斯拉格霍恩真正有机会看到深居简出的西里斯·布莱克，还是在霍格沃茨的战场上。当哈利站出来迎战伏地魔的时候，肯定所有的教授都能看到金斯莱·沙洛克在拼命地按住西里斯。西里斯大喊大叫，用力捶打金斯莱的脸，随即便被麦格教授一挥魔杖抽倒在地。直到哈利在树林间消失时他才终于能够说话了。

“叛徒！”西里斯咆哮的声音隔着整个庭院都能听得见。他连声哀叫，在地上连滚带爬，拼命挣脱身上那些看不见的束缚。“那是哈利，你这叛徒！你怎么能，你怎么能！”

金斯莱紧紧按住西里斯，不管后者怎样地拼命捶打他：“这是哈利的选择，西里斯。这是哈利自己的选择！”

随着幻影移形的声音，两个人全都消失了。当金斯莱重新出现时已是独自一人，没人敢问他西里斯去了那里。直到战斗结束后，大家想起他来，才在格里莫广场发现了五花大绑、嘴被堵上的西里斯。而直到看到活生生的还能喘气的哈利时，西里斯的怒火才得到了略微的减轻。

当时西里斯看起来简直不像个正常人。那时他还隐居在家，他的存在对魔法部来说还是秘密。他那个样子简直和赫敏三年级时从弗利维办公室里救出来的那个人没啥两样。他原本束起来的头发因为之前和金斯莱的搏斗全都散乱了，一脸没刮的胡子，眼神几近疯狂。

赫敏毫不惊讶斯拉格霍恩竟然没认出西里斯来，但西里斯脸上烦躁的表情表明接下来恐怕没啥好事儿。

在西里斯开口说出一连串刻薄话前，赫敏急急地开了口：“对，其实我们已经结婚了。幸好西里斯有我照顾他。刺骨的疼痛时不时地困扰着他，让他简直是坐立不安。”赫敏瞥了西里斯一眼，她希望自己的目光中写满的是关切和疼爱。

她没想到回报她的是西里斯咬紧的牙关。

“啊，是啊，我明白了。婚姻法嘛。倒霉的法律，不是吗？希望它能被废除掉。正常情况下能执行它都要花好大力气呢。我猜这大概施行不了多久，我就是这么跟我的学生们说的：根本不用急，一切都照规定来，但是要拖，拖，拖！”斯拉格霍恩被自己的笑话逗笑了，完全没注意到赫敏和西里斯同样变得僵硬起来。“但是当然，如果有人感到不得不结婚……”他话说半截不说了，一只手抚摸着自己巨大的肚子，另一只手随便摆摆。

赫敏感到西里斯的手臂都绷得紧紧的，好像西里斯随时都会跳起来反驳他。西里斯愿意的时候真的很无礼啊！赫敏赶快在西里斯开口说话前把他拉走。“很高兴见到你，斯拉格霍恩教授！有机会再聊啊！”

两人还没来得及走出太远，西里斯就开口到：“这个吹牛大王！”

“对对对，但是他有他的用处的。”赫敏小声说。她转过头确认了一下斯拉格霍恩已经不再关心他们，然后才说：“他就是个投机商人，你明白的——我想他只是喜欢把赌注下在人身上——”

“他是个老糊涂蛋！你真该看看他当年围着雷格团团转的模样！”西里斯紧紧地皱着眉头。

啊，她懂了。赫敏还记得当年她也曾为斯拉格霍恩的聚会和罗恩争吵的模样。被排斥在外的感觉她太明白了。但是随着年龄增长她对此有了新的理解。那些有潜质的人不被好好发掘一番太可惜了。斯拉格霍恩认识很多有影响力的人物，所以赫敏希望能和他好好讨论一下政治。当然也许最好是身边不要带着和一锅热水一样“咕噜咕噜”冒泡泡的西里斯。

她只想离开他，为了清空头脑，理清轻重缓急，把渴望从她的血管中抹去。

“他还敢暗示说我们不是真结婚。”西里斯看上去简直气得想锤墙，赫敏有些困惑地盯着他。

他们本来就不是真结婚，为何斯拉格霍恩的暗示会让西里斯如此生气？毕竟他俩都知道这就是他们为何要消灭那些谣言的原因。

除非是西里斯想要更多。赫敏伸长脖子好将他看得更仔细一点。希望在她心里发芽。

西里斯在她身边嘟囔道：“连莱姆斯都能娶个比自己小十三岁的，我怎么就不能娶个比我小二十岁的了！”

不管他说什么，都比不上这一句更能给赫敏劈头一盆凉水了。这对他而言只是一场竞赛，是吗？之前每一次西里斯开玩笑说自己比莱姆斯更强的时刻狠狠地撞进了赫敏的脑海。 _她对他而言根本无关任何私情的。_

赫敏把自己的手从他手里抽出来。她震惊地发现西里斯下巴上有根青筋“突突”地跳动着。他灰色的眼睛眯成了两条细缝，看上去简直怒不可遏：“你非得把我说得像是个老朽的糊涂蛋一样吗？”

赫敏惊得瞠目结舌：“我……什么？”

“他简直是坐立不安。”西里斯尖着嗓子模仿她的话，让赫敏瞪大了眼睛。“他遭受困扰，幸好有我能照顾他这个倒霉的老废物！”

“我——我没有这样说！”赫敏无主地摊开双手。

“但我非常确定你确实是说了‘遭受困扰’这个词，说时还拍了拍我的胳膊，好像我就是一个无用的废物！”

“西里斯，等等，我只是——”赫敏只想让他冷静下来换个地方说话。她伸出一只手去够他的胳膊，但他避之不及，就好像她烫到了他一样。

这简直对她是当头一击。

“别费事了。”他一挥手，她便说不出话来。他的声音又冷又硬，就好像他想刺伤她一样。

赫敏感觉自己像受了伤在流血，还不知道是为什么。她心里乱的甚至都说不出来。为什么？她的心喊道。为什么他会这样？心没有答案，她对着他眼睛一眨一眨。她才是那个受了伤的人，而现在却是他在她的伤口上撒盐。

“我们都知道你为什么嫁给我。也许还希望半路除掉我，好完全接手布莱克家族长夫人的角色。我母亲会为你这样的儿媳妇而感到骄傲的，即使她讨厌麻瓜出身。”

赫敏大口大口地喘着气，她一时找不到平衡，几欲跌倒。他不是真的那个意思的，他不可能是那个意思的。她知道西里斯有多恨他母亲，而他却竟然拿她与沃尔布加·布莱克相比，这是最伤人的诅咒，西里斯能给出的最伤人的诅咒。首先，是他将她仅仅视为一个和他的老友的无聊竞争的战利品；现在，他又用他所知道的最伤人的方式来贬低她。

_为什么为什么为什么！_

他冷笑道：“我要回去了。享受你的地位吧，族长夫人。”

他甚至都不肯看她眼睛，就这样转头离去。赫敏还没细想就开口了：“对不起，西里斯！我真的很抱歉，可以吗？”

他停住了，半转过身，赫敏看见他的侧影镀上了一道银边：“而你为什么要抱歉，赫敏？”

他从来不喊她名字的。这让她猛然惊醒过来，赫敏又在像白痴一样张大嘴巴了。内心深处她一点都不抱歉，她满腹怨恨无以言表。但是与这怨恨交战的却是赫敏想要安抚那个男人的冲动，安抚这个自己开始喜欢、开始渴望、甚至开始需要的男人。“我，呃，你在生气，我说抱歉没有任何意思——我们来这里是为了社交，为了让别人相信我们，还有——”

西里斯握紧拳头的样子没逃出她的眼睛。一瞬间赫敏想起来她和斯拉格霍恩说过的话，那些困扰着西里斯的刺骨疼痛。她说的话没那么不真实吧？但为何他要如此生气？为什么她从来都不能理解他？

为什么他要这样恶毒呢？

“很好。”西里斯的声音平板，毫无感情。“现在你是自己一个人了。祝你今晚过得愉快。”

她能做的只有看着他离开的背影。

*************

译者笔记：

1.

这篇文虽然是从赫敏的视角写的，读者们看到西里斯的可爱之处明显比要看到赫敏的容易。但是就像我说的那样，这个作者把人物的本质抓得很好！字里行间处处不写赫敏也是处处写赫敏：她对亲人朋友的爱，她对正义的不懈追求，爱与正义感交织而成的生命激情——完全能够使我相信西里斯会真的爱上她。比如赫敏兴致勃勃地谈论狼人隔离法是多么不公平她打算废除它后 我完全能够想象当时西里斯会怎样地看着她，心头又是怎样涌起一股暖流……

2.

我尽量把西里斯跳舞那段翻译得感性一些，优美一些，因为——西里斯就是那么迷人呀！赫敏说得好，他的脚步正如舞步，他的舞步也如脚步。说西里斯“热爱所有户外的高速运动”那段简直太妙了，这就是西里斯会做出来的事！

3.

多谢神猫罗尼休，我从他那里找到了一条最接近本文描述的赫敏舞裙的裙子：

长袖长裙，点缀刺绣。虽然颜色应该再蓝一点儿，而且为了更贴近描述，得把上身的蕾丝内衬去掉。


	4. 第四章

他没有离开。

赫敏从房间的另一头看着他和哈利罗恩说笑。她心中不快，感觉自己落单了，而这想法真荒唐。她才是铁三角的一份子，不是西里斯。为什么她才是那个独自站在房间另一头，感到受伤、生气、心乱如麻的那个人？

被误解的感觉让她越来越愤怒了。他们本应该齐心协力来推翻那条愚蠢的法律的，他没意识到吗？可他却在干嘛？他们一起来参加魔法部之周，为的是做出夫妻一体的表象，可他却莫名其妙地发起了脾气。据她所见，唯一一件可能让西里斯发火的事就是提到了他弟弟的名字，但是他没有理由把气撒在她身上。

而她到底是怎么了？她没有他也能做到这一切的。她不需要他。她根本都不需要他。他需要的只是他的地位。

谁让他正是这样说的。

赫敏抬起下巴，端起酒杯，决心出发去施展魅力了。一小时后，她已经在船上转了一圈，和巫师委员会里的另外两个人，还有一位今年秋天就要加入校董会的女士，都说上了话。赫敏重新充满了自信：她是对的，她没有他也能做到这些。反正之前她也遇到过同样的处境——她只能独自前行。

赫敏情不自禁地想起自己在霍格沃茨的第一年。当时她是孤零零的一个人。那时她自告奋勇地向新同学们讲解巫师世界的种种知识，换来的却只有或烦躁或怜悯的目光。但最后一根稻草还是在她不小心听到罗恩说她是个噩梦的时候。

在此之前赫敏也想过为什么她想和别人交谈总是不成功。她只不过想要知道关于巫师世界的罢了。肯定提起书本中的知识会让其他人也和她一起分享自己的经历吧？但这换来的只有白眼，其他孩子像躲避瘟疫一样躲着她。他们转向自己的朋友，改变了话题。当时她还不明白为什么，只是告诉自己是她多心了。

她没多心。她已经被标记为不可接触者了。其他人明明都知道的。

她倒不会为此还生罗恩的气。因为罗恩是个男孩子，而妈妈总是说男孩子全都很傻。“要从失败中吸取教训啊。”妈妈曾经这样说过，但是妈妈当时不在那里，于是赫敏只能自己竭力支持了。

她现在不是孩子了，但依然适用。

西里斯把她和自己噩梦一般的母亲相比，真的不意味着什么。她现在是一位成年人了，不是一个会被几句话就击倒的傻孩子。

西里斯说她想要成为布莱克家的女主人。他说她可能会把他——他怎么说的来着？——“半路除掉他，好完全接手布莱克家族族长夫人的角色。”

她没有，她也不会。一等到法律被废除了，她就证明给他看：她要把这个头衔像奖励一样交还给他。“去你的吧，你个无与伦比的大傻瓜。”赫敏想象自己对他这样说，“现在你可以留着你那布莱克夫人的头衔，自己一个人想怎么过就怎么过了。”

她又偷看了一眼房间那头。现在几个女巫和哈利罗恩站在一起。这本身没什么好惊讶的，他俩身边总是围着不少女人，所以赫敏才猜不出哈利现在的秘密对象到底是谁。

但是看见西里斯在偷看一个新来的女人让她定在了原地。

这足以让她胃里绞成一团了。她本以为西里斯对谁都不感兴趣，不管是男人还是女人。这倒没什么，这样他对她的不感兴趣不会伤害她的感情。她甚至怀疑过西里斯对已故的詹姆·波特曾经怀有激情，但那也没问题。-*

但是现在她却看见他在请别的女人跳舞了。

_他讨厌跳舞的。_

他跟她跳舞完全只是出于义务。他们讨论过了，计划好了。

现在他却自愿和一个刚刚认识的看顺眼的人跳舞了。这也难怪了。西里斯总是深居简出，回避所有会充满人群的场合。按他通常的每日安排，他根本不可能认识任何新人的。

赫敏根本没有考虑到这一点。他还没从囚禁生活的创伤中完全恢复过来，而她却指望他能一下子变得正常起来，不要像个二十二岁的大孩子那样——但正是在二十二岁那年他因为自己根本没犯过的罪行被关进了全世界最最可怕的监狱里。

赫敏心中充满了负疚。她怎么敢以为自己会是最适合西里斯·布莱克的人呀？她只是一个傻傻的、傻傻的小女孩，还以为自己比别人都聪明。

赫敏转过头去，避开西里斯和别的女人在一起的景象。她看都不想多看一眼，因为毫无意义。她不是他的那个人，这样没关系，这样很好。她只是通过他来尽自己作为公民对社会的责任，把那个法律废除了。

经过某位侍者时，赫敏又给自己拿了一杯酒。

********************************

当今晚的活动临近结束的时候，赫敏已经和屋里几乎每一个人都搭上了话，她感觉自己就像聚会的中心。

之前她只想溜回家生闷气，但她没有。既然西里斯不肯像个大人一样成熟，那只好换她成熟了。之前她还生气呢，但是现在那怒气看起来简直可笑至极。太不成熟了。男人啊，都是傻蛋，简直是傻得可笑。赫敏真想笑话他一场，当着他的面。

西里斯已经不再和那女人跳舞了，不管那个女人是谁。她看上去有点眼熟，但是赫敏没法用余光去看得更仔细些，那让她直犯恶心——尤其是她已经喝了一杯又一杯。于是赫敏干脆假装他们两个人都不存在。而当赫敏再次看到他的身影时，西里斯已是独自一人了，正在房间的另一头怒视着她，眉毛压得很低，遮住了他闪闪发光的眼睛。他的样子看起来简直像个愤怒的狼人。

她没看见哈利或罗恩，所以她想他俩大概是隔着房间对她挥挥手就走了。之前大概也是如此。在这样的活动中赫敏总待得比他俩久，最后他俩只能抓着机会就逃走。

只是，如果要一个人回去，确实有些丢脸。而且她已有些脚步不稳了。西里斯毕竟是她的丈夫，他们是一起来的。

虽然并不是说他们之间的是真正的婚姻。

但是她已经开始如此感觉了。她已经习惯了每天早上在早餐桌上看见西里斯那张英俊的、含笑的脸。看他折起报纸对她说：“早安，吾爱。”难道她已经开始渴望他那些小小的亲吻，在脸颊上，轻轻啄一下？

真是令人哀愁。

等他一旦摆脱了这段虚假的婚姻，会有各种各样的女人来追求他。虽然已经四十二岁，他还是那样英俊，让人看了一眼，还想再看一眼，再看一眼。年轻时他只是一张漂亮脸蛋，急躁和厌烦时时损伤他古典美的五官，让他在照片上的面容总是含着不满。现在他嘴角已经被生活和战争刻下了纹路。在过去五年里他变了，不再是那个越狱的囚犯，也不再是那个软禁在家，只能被迫无所事事的闲人。

最重要的是，他是西里斯·布莱克，他拥有这个姓氏在巫师世界内能带来的所有功名利禄和荣华富贵。若不是他蔑视纯血至上者的一切习俗，她根本不可能和他发生任何关系。他是她触不到的存在，属于一个仍然保留着旧时代格调的世界。

赫敏从来没见过他参加正式场合的样子，从来没见过他穿礼服的样子。今晚他就是礼仪的化身。他无论是行动还是起舞都仿佛属于这里，他当然属于这里。但她不。

她现在根本什么都不属于，即使在这里她是布莱克夫人。

********************************

赫敏不知怎的把两个出口弄混了，不得不检查了两次，害怕走错。这个确实是通向楼梯和甲板的，赫敏舒了口气。离壁炉不远了。

赫敏在过道外差点被人绊倒。这里的大灯都关掉了，只有两边的蜡烛照明。她差点就来了个平地摔。

但她没有，她被某人的胳膊接住了。赫敏此刻已有些迟钝，认不出来者是谁：“啊，对不起——”

然后她闻到了雪茄的气味。

“耶稣玛丽和约瑟夫啊！”一声低低的感叹，抱着赫敏的双臂收得更紧，“你到底是喝了多少酒？”

“我没有，我没有喝那么多……”赫敏的舌头打了结，“我以为你走了！”

“不可能。”声音带着一丝烦躁，“总有人得送你回家，免得你出丑。”

这真不公平：他竟然攻击她的行为举止，而她想的都是他身上那些好的、积极的事情。赫敏张开了嘴：“我……什么？你怎么敢？是你先——”

她含含糊糊的指责被他打断了。西里斯抓住她的胳膊肘，带着她往壁炉走。他就像对哈利小时候那样，扔进一把飞路粉，火焰改变了颜色，然后按着她的头把她推进壁炉里。

两人几乎是一同回到了格里莫广场。他贴得离她那样近，西里斯不得不一只胳膊搂住她的腰，另一只手挡住了壁炉边沿，才避免了两人都一头撞在壁炉的砖墙上。

他跟她离得太近了，赫敏只想逃离，又想留在这里。但是他们已经到达目的地了，而他又挡住了壁炉的出口——她不能动弹分毫。

奇怪的是，他也没有从她身边离开。

“如果你没喝醉，为什么你要和房间里的半数男人都调情呢？”

她半转过身面对着他，在狭小的空间里又绊了一跤。他的双臂把她抱得更紧了，抱得那样近，近得她的胸脯紧紧地压在他身上。她都能看清他脸上的胡茬。

“我没有。”赫敏低声说。但是在这狭小的空间里，她的声音却听起来十分响亮，“我只是想……做事。为了——为了获取支持来废除……还有别的……”

“啊。”

她能闻到他呼吸里的烟味和火焰威士忌味，还有他身上浓重的古龙水味。他呼的每一口气都在她胸口处起伏。这刺激几乎无法忍受。

赫敏铤而走险地开了口：“我——呃——我看见你跳舞了。”

他只耸耸肩。

她完全转过身来面对他。他任她转，只是两只手始终没有离开她的腰。他的拇指在她腰上揉着小小的圈儿，赫敏的嘴唇发干。

“你——你是不是在通风口抽烟了？”沉默许久之后，赫敏说。影子罩在他们两个人的身上，暗淡的光只照亮了他的下半张脸。只有眼睛里微弱的闪光让她知道他的眼睛还睁着。

“嗯”。

“你知道大家都觉得那是个麻瓜的坏习惯。”

他划过她胯骨的拇指停了下来。期待开始在她腹中开花。他的另外几根指头轻轻地抓在她的屁股上。赫敏像做梦一样摇摇地贴近。

“这让你不适吗？”他的声音低得不可思议，赫敏觉得就像是抵着她的小腹传上来的。

她向他贴过去。是她在想象，还是他真的顶了一下？她有一种强烈的渴望，渴望撕开他的领子，吮吸他脖子上的纹身。“不，我——我喜欢。”

他的头微微低下来一点儿，赫敏屏住了呼吸，但他并没有继续靠近。他的呼吸在她眼皮上跳舞：“你到底喝了多少酒？”

“我可能——我可能有一点儿醉了。”

她感觉他明显后退了不少。他呼了一口气，胸口微微凹下去一点儿，他的手指也离开了她的腰。“我们不该站在炉子里。也许有人会从这里进来然后撞到我们。”他的声音里有一种“到此为止”的意味，之前那低沉的微颤的质地都消失了。

这一次，他把手放在她背上将她推出壁炉的动作可毫无诱惑或暗示之处。

即使当她转过头看着他时，他也没有面对她。他一只手撑在壁炉台子上，用脚踩平壁炉里的灰。

他说话时仍然没有看她一眼：“快去睡吧，这是漫长的一天。”

***********************

最近几个月内，赫敏一直在反复精读那些古老的魔法法律条文。她床边已经堆起了厚厚的好几摞。有时这样的阅读可谓妙趣横生，赫敏一个人深夜苦读，读到妙处简直要哈哈大笑。地上的那堆是她已经读完的，床头柜上的那堆是她还没读的。床头柜边上的那一堆则是被她标满了批注和引用，其中那些引用还需要她另外去检查。总之这是一个大工程。

但今晚它不能使她分心。

她的眼睛呆呆地扫视着图片，同一行字被她读了又读，都找不到逗号在那里。

今晚的事情一遍遍在她脑海中上演，就像刚才她在洗澡时那样。冲过身体的温水一点用都没有，只是让西里斯之前在她身上点燃的感觉更加煎熬。这是挑逗。他肯定知道自己在做什么的吧？他先是对她无缘无故地发火，然后又去对着别的女人的乳沟笑。那个女人到底是谁？赫敏现在希望她当时能好好看一眼，免得在竞赛中落后。

踏出淋浴间之后，赫敏在雾化了的镜子上擦了几下，盯着自己看。她看起来和今天晚上步出房门时的那个女人简直是判若两人，当时她身着华服，头发也巧加打理。现在她的头发又开始毛毛地堆在脸边，在她眼皮上留下阴影的也不再是眼影而是疲倦和不安。她的嘴唇虽是粉红，却不是被唇膏点出来的，而是被她自己咬出来的。

但她还年轻，不是吗？她还有她生龙活虎的格兰芬多精神。她才是现在嫁给西里斯的人，不管是不是真的。而不是那个女人，她根本没有权利对着别人的丈夫傻笑。

回到房间里，赫敏眼神空空地盯着床对面的墙。她想要他，而在壁炉里的那一刻，他似乎也想要她。她不能完全肯定，但她猜他也许是的。问题是西里斯和她约会过的其他男人都不一样：其他人总是先主动的，当赫敏想要退却时，他们会追上来要。

西里斯不是，他对她一会儿冷一会儿热的，赫敏都不知道该怎样解读他了。

但也许这次不一样。也许他需要一点点鼓励呢。

她受够了在脑子里自问自答。 _去问他吧，赫敏。_ 赶快搞定，清空头脑，别再胡思乱想，然后你就可以继续专心做研究了。

这看起来像个好主意。他能做的最糟糕的事不过是拒绝她。

赫敏掀开被子，跳下床，大步向前，用力拉开门，弄得走廊对面的窗帘都飘了起来，没关上的壁橱门“啪嗒”一声撞在了门框上。走廊另一头，哈利的房门关着，底下没有透光。他又出去了。

头顶能听见西里斯的脚在地上踩出声响。他还醒着。

赫敏抿紧了嘴唇。机不可失时不再来，赫敏。问就是了。最糟糕的不过是他说不。

她一鼓作气地冲上楼，敲了两下门，然后转动门把就要进去。她以为西里斯的门会像哈利的那样也是不锁的，但没想到她却撞在了纹丝不动的木门上。

她的决心霎时灰飞烟灭。

但在她匆忙折回前，门突然开了，赫敏冲了进去。

她一只手撑在门框上才扶住了自己。

西里斯正在解衬衫扣子，他的魔杖还咬在嘴里。他看来对她戏剧般的亮相有点惊讶。

赫敏的嘴巴开了又合：“我——呃——”

在他毛茸茸的胸膛上，纹在左胸口的一个纹身正盯着她。一个荆棘花纹的“A”字，困在一只笼子里，对她谴责地睁开第三只眼。

他解完了扣子，然后冷静地把魔杖从嘴里拿下来。他的眼睛从她毛毛的头发一直扫到光着的脚丫，停在她的衣服上，仿佛是在努力解开心中的某个疑问。赫敏在背心和短裤上面套了一条袍子，她自知此刻脸一定红透了。而西里斯似乎是在研究她。

这一刻拖得很长、很长。“睡不着吗？”他缓步上前，温柔地把她的手从门框上解开来，那手之前紧紧地握着门框，握得指节发白。他一抖魔杖，门轻轻地“咔嚓”一声在她身后关上了。

这听起来像不祥，像终结，像在她不知不觉之间已经有人做出了决定。赫敏条件反射般地跳开，然后急匆匆地开口了。

“有一件事。”她刚开口，又停了。她有一点点气喘吁吁地，因为她之前过于紧张，而且上楼梯时脚步有点踩得太用力了。

“你酒还没醒吗？”西里斯问道，依然十分温和。他离她更近了许多。这个男人怎么会这么健美的呀？她确定珀西·韦斯莱已经长出小肚腩了，可西里斯的腹肌还像搓衣板一样紧实。她只想舔遍他的全身。

赫敏努力地集中注意力：“不！我是说，我从来不会醉成那样的。”

“很好。”

他的手指轻轻划过她的脸，然后抚上了她的脖子。他低下头，蹭了蹭她的下巴，深深地吸了一口气，让赫敏一时迷了魂。随即他亲吻了她的嘴角，非常温柔，然后又抬起头，垂下眼睫，注视着她。她猜是在检查她的反应吧。他一定很满意自己所看到的，因为他的第二个吻用力得多，确定得多。

她步步后退，背撞上了墙。而他就那样吻着她，唇齿之间的侵犯，让她的五感都点上火了。不知不觉间她的手指已经插入了他的头发，另一只手则深深地陷入了他的肩膀。袍子张开，膝盖抬起，靠在他的腰上。所有理智都从赫敏的大脑里飞走了。

他对着她的嘴唇发出低低的咆哮，然后略略抽身，只剩两人额头互相抵着。“靠。你这个小野猫。我就知道会是这样的。”轻轻一响，似乎是魔杖掉在了地下。然后他冲过来给她一个更深的吻，双手捧起她的脸，两人的小腹紧紧相贴，赫敏能感觉到他的裤子下面已经是坚硬而昂扬。

这一次是赫敏把他先推开了：“你——你想的是这个吗？想的是我吗？”不知为何她急于知道这个，知道她不仅仅是黑暗中一个温暖的肉体，知道她对他而言不只是一次放纵。

西里斯回答前犹豫了。他闭着眼睛，摇摇头，然后把她放下。“是啊。”他突然看起来好疲倦，然后他又摇了摇头。他握紧拳头，轻轻砸在门框上。“我不应该。你太年轻了。你该死的太年轻了，赫敏。我的年纪有你两倍大。”

“那有什么重要？”赫敏把她的两只手按在他的胸口，那手像是有自己的意志一般，指头收紧，抓住那结实的、光滑的皮肤。手轻轻拂过他的乳头，西里斯猛吸了一口气，而这给了赫敏勇气。“巫师们不是能活——哦我不知道——能活到一百五十岁吗？”

他握住她的手腕，把手拿开，然后又向后退了一步，才松手。他的手无力地在空中握紧又放松，然后他转过身，一只手按在腰上。然后他仿佛才想起来一般，蹲下捡起魔杖。“如果巫师没有被黑魔法沾染过的话，也许确实可以。”他注视着她，揉着自己的头发，一络黑发在额头上轻轻晃动。他用同一只手做了一个无能为力的手势：“我被黑魔法打上了烙印。我不能许你长久。”

“哎，谁说长久了！”赫敏实在已经心如油煎，只想撕扯自己的头发。也许还有点对他的抚摸感到饥渴。她的回应比她应该有的热血上头得多：“为什么这不能就是一次——爽一爽呢？”

她让他吃了一惊。“这就是你想要的？”他的两条眉毛都惊得抬到脑门上了。

是，啊不。总之，无论如何。他们为什么不能让事情简单一些呢？今晚她感觉无所畏惧。

“为什么不能？”她随便地耸耸肩。

 _让我改变主意吧！_ 一个声音在她脑海中急切地低语。这当然不是她想要的。

但却是她能够索取的。

他发出一声短促的笑声。那只没有握着魔杖的手又在抓他那浓密的黑发了。“是啊，为什么不呢。”他听起来并不开心，但她没有时间来细想了。他的眼睛牢牢地盯着地板，就好像地板会给他答案一样。

赫敏不安地动了一下。这就是她的答案，真的。最糟糕的情况不过是他拒绝她罢了，不是吗？她应该离开了。赫敏吐出一口气，慢慢退后，手落在了门把上，转动的门把在鸦雀无声的房间里“格擦”一声，像雷一样响。

他抬起目光，两道熔化的银。他似乎是下定了决心，嘴唇扭曲，露出一个古怪的笑容，向她步步逼近：“我可不是你学校里的那些小男生，宝贝。你要完蛋了。”

她的眼睛为他眼中突然的炽热而睁大了。这听起来很不祥，这听起来像个威胁。不，她改变主意了！——

他又上前来，把她按在门上，用力地吻她，像个饥饿欲死的人。当他放开她的嘴唇时她已经呼吸急促，但原来他只是为了在她脖子上轻咬一口，使她颤抖。背心的领口被他用力拉了下来，好让他伸手去抚弄她的乳房，拇指在她乳尖上打转，赫敏双腿发软。“改变主意了吗？”他对着她的下巴问道。

“没、没有——”

然后他将她拦腰抱起，赫敏发出一声小小的尖叫。他抱着她来到床边，一下子就把她扔在床上。她在床上弹了一下、两下，然后他就压了上来。他骑在她身上，宽宽的肩膀遮住了她的整个视界，用膝盖把她锁在原地。“等等，”赫敏说，她的眼睛惊觉地睁大了。也许他们应该先谈谈……“这是——”

她的袍子随他魔杖一抖就敞开了。西里斯单手撑住自己，来来回回地看着她几乎遮不住的身体，仿佛在准备一道考题，要把她的样子记个分明。赫敏的乳尖为他的目光变硬了。她想要。真的，她想要。她又想找个地方藏起来。

只是——他看起来真的好有经验。如果她使他失望怎么办？她本来就没什么看头。她为什么不能在自己还穿着裙子抹着粉的时候来见他呢？

他握住她两只胳膊，往上拉过头顶，用一只大手按紧。但他中途停下来，毫无疑问是看到了她眼中的犹豫：“没有后悔吧？”

“是。我是说，没有。”赫敏点点头，又摇摇头，“我……我想要这个的。”

他的瞳孔微微放大了。他仔细地观察着她的脸，一只手缓缓下滑，在她乳房上轻轻捏了一把。“我会为你做得非常美妙的，宝贝。虽然我年事已高，饱受困扰。”

赫敏模模糊糊地想到他看来是真的很在意那句“饱受困扰”。但是他动了起来，然后所有的念头都离开了她的脑海。

把她双手压在头顶之上，西里斯低下头，隔着衣服，嘴唇在她一边乳尖上合拢。一股热流直中花心。赫敏感觉自己已经像弓一样开始被拉紧，而他还几乎什么都没做呢。

“你特码的太美了。”他喃喃道。一边还没脱掉裤子的膝盖挤入她双腿之间，赫敏的腿为他打开。

他转而将同样湿润的关爱赋予了她另一边乳尖，一边还隔着密密的睫毛端详着她。一只手潜入她裤腰之下，赫敏情不自禁地扭动。

他嘘声令她安静。微凉的戒指，温暖的手指。他用中指轻轻划过她的小缝，她猛地吸气：“美丽的女孩，我可以亲你这里吗？”

他的眼睛随着她舔湿的嘴唇一起睁大。从来没有人对她做过这个。赫敏无声地点头。

他放开她两只手，一把把她的短裤和内裤都拉下膝盖。赫敏本能地想把自己藏起来——他下半身还穿着裤子呢。但他跪起来在她唇上吻了一下：“永远别为自己害羞。你特码的简直是无与伦比。没有人对你这样说过吗？”

若要向他据实以告（“不，从来没有”）简直太难为情了，于是她什么都不说，只朝他眨着眼睛。看到这个他的嘴唇又翘起来。然后他向前附身，再次含住她的乳尖。“你真的是。”响起一阵长长的吮吸声，然后他才放开。他伸手隔着自己的裤子抚弄几把。虽然房间里没有一点灯光，但是当赫敏看到他隔着裤子支起帐篷歪到一边的样子时更是睁大了眼。而他对她眨眨眼说：“正是时候。”

他又跪坐回去，将她的两条腿高举起来。赫敏的膝盖还被自己的短裤绑在一起。他把她的膝盖压向她的胸口，然后用一只大手握住她两条腿的脚踝，架在一边肩膀上。然后他侧身躺下，两只手缓缓上滑，握住她的大腿。一条长长的、湿湿的舌头扫过她的隐秘之处，如此狎昵的动作让赫敏叫出了声，一声浪叫在房间里回荡。

他停了下来，扳开她的大腿，从中间的缝隙里朝上看着她：“还要？”

她只能连连点头。

他的嘴是罪恶。赫敏不知道这是不是因为他的阿尼马格斯形态是一条狗，但是西里斯似乎特别喜欢舔她，来来回回，一遍又一遍，仿佛想吮干她所有的汁水。起初是奇特而羞耻，然后却渐变为堕落且崇拜，西里斯像是祈求者一般，全心供奉他的女神，却不敢瞧她一眼。

他的舌头是魔。探入她的缝隙，挑动她最敏感的花心，然后沉入那温软湿热中。涓涓细流一点点渗出，然后赫敏听见啜饮的声音响起。

她的腰从床上高高抬起，而他的胳膊把她大腿压得牢牢的。

这是最好和最糟的折磨。他的嘴巴尝着，他的鼻子拱着，而赫敏的弓被拉得越来越紧，箭却还没架在弦上。她能做的只有呜咽着喊他的名字。中间赫敏甚至一度抓住了他的头发，想把他拉上来，好让自己能帮他脱掉裤子。她还想把他的手从她内裤上拽下来，好让自己能把它脱掉。但他只是把她的手打到一边，让她只能被自己的衣服绑紧双腿，不能动弹。她的大腿随着他的吸吮而颤抖扭动，她的腰猛然一下高高抬起，把他的嘴从她身上撞开了，逗得他哈哈大笑。

“慢一点，亲爱的。”他说着，对她邪气一笑。他伸手抹去唇边的湿润，然后又回到之前，用那条懂事的舌头折磨她，终于把她推过了峰顶。赫敏尖叫一声，她的汁水糊了他一脸。

他放下她的腿，顺着她的身子往上爬。赫敏扯掉自己的内裤和短裤。现在她上身穿着背心，下身却是光着，简直可笑死了。但是赫敏根本顾不上那个，只顾着去扯他腰带。

“脱掉！”赫敏说，努力他扭开前解开了一刻扣子。

“耐心，吾爱。”他说着便笑了起来。然后他捧起她的脸亲了她一口。在他嘴里尝到自己的味道本该有些奇怪的，但是赫敏已经着了魔。她想要更多，她需要更多。

“西里斯！”她哀叫一声，因为西里斯又把她的手从他裤子上拉开了。隔着裤子她能感觉到他已经蓄势待发了。他明明也想要她，可他为什么不把裤子脱掉呢？

他又亲了她一口，一只手抚上她的乳房，挑逗着她的乳尖，把它捏成一个硬硬的小点。

“你个混蛋！”赫敏哭喊到，拼命用下身顶他，“别再玩我了！”

他又躲开了。他的眼睛在跳舞，他真的很开心。“神啊，我特码太喜欢你这张肮脏的小嘴巴了。”

她想要他，想要他硬硬的、跳跳的、在她里面。他为什么就是不能从了她呢？“快做啊！”赫敏对他龇出牙齿，西里斯开心得直哼哼。

“我真爱能在床上发号施令的女人。”他又跪下来，把她的一只脚架在他肩膀上。用一只手把她的腿扶稳了，他伸手在她那里拧了一把。看到赫敏扭动着去蹭他，他又嘴角一歪地笑了。“你有整个基督教世界最无与伦比的猫咪，你知道吗？”

“求你。”这一声是从她身体里撕出来的。

他轻轻笑了，用两只手指划过她的嘴唇。赫敏作势咬他，于是手指离开了嘴唇，然后勾下她的领口，露出一边乳尖。西里斯呻吟一声，向前探进。赫敏感到他的勃起抵着她的小缝，越发扭动不止。“艹，我还想持续得更久一些。”

“我不要持久，我要你！”她说。她抬起眼睛看他，握住他的手，按在自己胸上。

他短促地笑了一声，又似乎是痛苦：“好，是你自己要求的。”

赫敏用胳膊勉强撑起自己，看着他解开扣子，拉下裤子。他的勃起跳了出来，赫敏不安地看着他。他太大了，她觉得自己可能不能容下他。

见到赫敏不说话，他挑挑眉，向前俯身，用一只手撑住自己。他舔了舔另一只手，在自己的勃起上抚弄两把，然后用他的剑尖抵住她的入口。这初次的温暖、柔润而坚硬的触感让赫敏倒吸一口气。

她仰面倒下去，而他压上来亲吻她，虽然还没忘记撑住自己的重量。赫敏本以为他会直接挺身而入，但他没有。他蹭呀蹭呀，剑尖在她秘处浅浅出入几次，如同之前他的舌头献上的爱抚。

他的嘴贴在她下巴上，然后轻轻咬了咬她的耳朵。他一手抚摸着她的头：“你还确定吗？”

这一次，是赫敏抓住了他的后颈，把他的额头压在她的额头上。她一挺身，他便蹭了进去，嘶声低吼。“别再问这些愚蠢的问题了，好不好？”

她感觉他抵着她的皮肤在笑，一边温柔地推进，直到全根没入。

外面房间突然传来一声叫喊，西里斯嘘声让她安静，自己却低沉地笑了：“我们不想让哈利来发现我们的。”他说着又挺了一下，赫敏的弓弦猛烈地弹动。

“不——不，不想。”她说。

两人躺在一起，胸口贴着胸口，小腹贴着小腹，而他换个角度抽送不止，一边加速一边深深地吻她。

当弓上的箭“铮”的一声终于离弦了之后，赫敏看进那双闪亮的、被黑色发丝遮住一半的灰色眼睛，看见他脸上浮起一个温柔到易碎的笑容。

她感觉自己挣断了另一根弦，充满了另一种充实。

让她觉得此时此地此刻，就是她的归处。

********************

译者笔记：

1.

作为赫敏铁杆粉，我真是太喜欢赫敏的这一段独白了！那种安全感匮乏，那种找不到归属的感觉，——全都是我觉得原著中的赫敏应该会有（但是可惜罗琳没怎么写）的情绪！那么一个聪明且富有感情的女孩子，怎么可能会没有这样的想法？

从这个角度而言，西里斯和赫敏是一样的人，她们各自有各自的不安全感，也都有为了抵抗这不安全感而生发出的加倍坚强。

2.

这一章西里斯说“我不能许你长久”时我真是很伤心呢。小天的长辈们寿命好像确实都一般，六七十岁时就去世了。要是西里斯也只活了六十多，到时候赫敏只有四十多岁，还带着孩子，孤儿寡母的怎么过呢！

3.

这一章是我翻译得比较困难的一章，因为中文和英文在面对这样一个话题时，表达方式非常不同……但我希望我的翻译能让你们感觉到原文的力度、温柔与美，因为这一段写得真的很美。


	5. 第五章

赫敏醒来时是一个人。

她的衣服已经被洗净折好，放在床边的的椅子上。淡淡的光透进薄薄的窗帘。新的一天开始了。

她迅速地穿上背心和短裤，把内裤塞进长袍口袋里，然后又将长袍缠在腰上，方才悄悄从顶楼离开。周围的一切都是那样安静。她能听见楼下的厨房里传来谈笑声，而她静悄悄地钻进了自己的房间，把门轻轻带上。

她的呼吸起伏不定。

都发生了。

在白天里，昨夜发生的事情就像一场梦。一定是因为太晚了，她又在晚会上喝了太多酒。理智的、博览群书的赫敏，不会做这种冲进男人房间里自荐枕席的事情。她也许会这样想，但她不会这样冲动。

然后他们会怎么样呢？

赫敏不确定。也许他们会假装什么事情都没发生过。她已经开始希望确实什么都没发生过。但她在哄谁呀？她才不想什么事情都没发生过呢。

赫敏举起一只颤抖的手，摸了摸自己的脸。正是因为这样，她才从来不玩一夜情的。她不会让荷尔蒙来驱动自己。她总是先列计划再小心行事的。但这个——这不是计划好的。

她深深地吸了一口气，把头发从脸上拨开。很好。她还是得继续生活。也许如果她能完全放弃思考会更好。

冲了个澡之后赫敏感觉平静了些。在黑夜中发生的事情潜回了她脑海深处，仿佛一切都从未发生。她听见楼下杯盘相碰、抽屉拉开又合上。家常过日子的声音。还有咖啡、培根和吐司的香气。一切看起来都极其正常。

她感觉好了一点，于是下楼，来到厨房。

“早。”哈利一边转过头来打招呼，一边把从水池里捞杯子。“你能相信那家伙竟然真的做了早餐吗？”哈利朝西里斯一歪头，“昨晚睡得挺好吧？”

赫敏感觉自己的舌头像被粘住了，她哑口无言。突然她希望她还躲在自己的卧室里。他该怎么想她呀？她不敢弄明白。

她下定决心不去看西里斯那边。她在一把面对着哈利和水池的椅子上坐下。对于哈利她还是能够面对的。

她从眼角瞥见西里斯拿着咖啡壶站了起来。她低头看着桌子，一个盘子里盛着一些培根，有些看着还没熟、有些已经烤焦了。另一个盘子里歪歪斜斜地摞着一叠烤土司。切得一片大一片小的西红柿堆在一个小碟子里，旁边放着一碗热气腾腾的罐装烤豆子。还有一只大碗里放了好多带壳鸡蛋，赫敏原本不明白为什么会有生鸡蛋，看到哈利盘边的蛋壳才明白那是水煮蛋。

她终于想起来今天应该是她来做早餐的，但她睡过头了，因为她喝多了酒，而且身子太乏——至于做了什么身子才会乏，赫敏不愿去想。

而且碗里有足足十个水煮蛋。要不是她此刻心中不安，一定会笑出来。

“因为——很有意义。”西里斯对哈利如是说，然后转向了赫敏：“咖啡要吗？”

赫敏只敢去看他的麻瓜上衣，那是他和哈利在一场演唱会上买的。下摆被他在腰上打了个结，以防拖在桌子上。他表现得完全正常，好像什么事情都没有发生一样。他在为她演示——这意味着——

她也不知道那意味着什么。她眼也不抬地把杯子推向他。“谢谢。”杯子里倒满了热气腾腾的咖啡，她把杯子拉回来。

“今天到底是什么风让你做早餐了？”哈利对西里斯说，“我是说，搞成这样。水煮蛋？”哈利推推眼镜，扬起眉毛。“你昨天晚上是不是特别特别操劳啊？我觉得不太可能，以你的那个历史。”

一瞬间的冷场让赫敏抬起了头，但她还没来得及弄明白哈利脸上狡猾的表情，西里斯就大笑着说：“你听听，这孩子。他是想把注意力从你昨天晚上做什么上转移开来呢。行啊，说吧。赫敏和我在打赌呢。”

哈利瞥了眼赫敏，后者耸耸肩，又拼命地摇头，生怕被这俩男人扯进去。

“叛徒。”西里斯隔着桌子说，让她惊讶的是，他说得简直有点亲热。西里斯举着杯子对她示意道：“这件事上就算我是对的也不会告诉你。”

“嗯。”哈利把盘子放在水池里，转过身去。“别因为你昨晚和一个年龄几乎只有你一半大的人跳了舞就回避话题。你从来不跳舞的。”

哦，上帝啊。哈利知道了。

西里斯张开双臂：“那只是因为我跳起舞来太闪耀了。快告诉他，赫敏。”

赫敏清了清嗓子，模模糊糊地露出一个微笑，努力让自己的声音和西里斯的一样轻快：“他跳得很好。”

“看到了没？”西里斯尖锐地看了哈利一眼，“而且我还娶了她，不是吗？”他隔着杯子对赫敏抛了个飞眼。那一眼是如此锐利明亮，就像天狼星一样，却明亮得让接受者更加心慌。

赫敏愣了一下，然后低头专心用勺子去敲打一只煮得太老的鸡蛋。她的心跳加快了。他到底在干什么？

他不可能真的打算告诉哈利他俩昨晚做了什么吧？不然就是他在赫敏下楼前已经这样做了？一切都刚刚发生，太近了，赫敏自己都不知道该如何面对。昨夜发生的事情突然要在第三人面前真相大白，让她一时呆若木鸡。哈利会怎么说呢？如果让人知道他俩假戏真做了会怎么样呢？就西里斯这个人而言，也许就算他告诉哈利了也不等于这就意味着什么：也许只是男人之间的比赛。而想到这一点就让她脸红到了脖子根。

她思考着怎样面对当前的处境，却什么都想不出来。她是应该表现得平平淡淡，就像昨天晚上什么大事都没有发生；还是应该接下西里斯轻快的暗示（如果这真是暗示），暗示他们的关系还会进一步发展——而她真的想要进一步发展吗？自从她醒来之后她的脑子里一直是乱哄哄的。原本她在心里狠狠打了自己一巴掌后，脑子已经不太乱了；但是现在她的大脑在欢乐地飞跑，各种胡思乱想占据了她的每一个脑细胞。她一直都是个应对机敏的人，但现在她机敏的大脑已经被一个又一个的“如果”占据了。

赫敏只觉得自己就像是塞在壶里的塞子，耳边响起的都是旋转的水流声。她停下了剥鸡蛋的那只手，只是沉默地盯着它看。

哈利的哼声把一时失神的赫敏唤了回来：“好，你知道我说的是佩妮。虽然我确实喜欢你们两个”他对西里斯和赫敏点了点头，“——昨天晚上的表演。标准的吵架啊，隔着舞池互相生气地瞪眼，其他人肯定都信了。”

西里斯嘿嘿笑了起来，他向后一仰，只用椅子的两条后腿支撑自己。他用拇指和食指揉了揉下巴。他看起来是那样从容，对赫敏心中的五味杂陈一无所知。此刻他非常的镇定、非常的冷静，和他之前有时表现出来的激动形成了鲜明的对比。赫敏屏住了呼吸，可他却在对哈利笑。佩妮，她迷乱地想，谁是佩妮？“你终于发现了我是一个多么好的演员。”

“别太自信了。”哈利转过身去，“我感觉加洛林·吉法特不会赞成你们那样在公众场合表达感情的。”

只剩他俩待在厨房，哈利要离开了。他穿上出门的外套，片刻之后便传来壁炉点燃的声音。赫敏只一心一意地剥着鸡蛋的每一片碎壳，决心要用手剥得干干净净、一点魔法都不用，这是唯一能阻止她逃出厨房的办法。她的脉搏随着哈利的离开慢了下来。

一个年龄只有西里斯一半大的人。哈利说的根本不是赫敏，而是那位神秘的佩妮，和西里斯跳舞的那个。她白白紧张了一场，哈利根本什么都不知道。

他不知道西里斯和佩妮根本什么都没做，赫敏才是昨天晚上和西里斯在一起的那个人。如果哈利知道了，他肯定会提起，不是吗？

当听到西里斯的椅子的两条前腿落回地上的声音时，赫敏吓了一跳，但她还是没有抬头。

片刻之后，西里斯的椅子在地上发出一声响亮的刮擦声。她感觉到他向她倾过身。“你还好吗？”他问道，声音很低沉。

赫敏偷偷看了一眼门口，就在这时另一间房里的壁炉发出“呼”的一声。整座房子都安静下来；哈利离开了，现在这里只剩他们两个了。

“很好，当然。”赫敏假装漫不经心的耸耸肩，却用尽了她每一分演技。“我为什么不好？”

他顿了一下，才接着说：“哦，我不知道。”他的手指轻轻敲着桌面，“也许是因为你自从下楼来就没看过我一眼。”

赫敏还来不及想出一个合适的回答，他就向她伸过来那只刚才还在敲着桌子的手，手掌朝上：“我昨晚没有弄疼你吧？”

赫敏猛然抬起目光看向他。

灰色的眼睛看起来本该是冷淡而疏远的，但他的不是，丝丝的关切正从他的眼睛里流露出来。赫敏心中动了一下，然后软化蔓延成一种不熟悉的渴望。

“不！不，当然不。”她惊讶地说。

“很好。我想也不会，但是这种事我说了不算。”他的椅子响亮地“咯擦”一声，他站起来伸了个懒腰。上衣掀起来，露出一线肚皮，肚皮上的黑毛里藏着一只如尼文的纹身。赫敏浑身发热，赶忙别过脸去。她终于满足了对他的好奇心，而这好奇心一开始都是被金妮的胡说八道唤醒的，但现在她明白金妮是对的了——西里斯·布莱克确实很爽。

_她真不介意再来一次的。_

“虽然现在我想了想，也许这样的事不能再发生了。”他带着碗碟走到水池边，但他并没有开始洗碗，而是停下，然后转过身，让赫敏能够看见他的侧影。他两手分别撑在水池的两边。

赫敏看着他的背影，微微张大了嘴。

“事情是——我不想伤害你，我也想不出这样下去，最后怎么可能不会伤害到我们中的任何一个。”

不管他说什么，也不可能比这句话更让她震惊到失语了。前后不过数秒，赫敏的心情已经从害羞到烦躁再到愤怒，连气都来不及喘，心里只想着“他以为他是谁呀！”。

她开口时语气有些尖酸：“哦，是吗？我可不是那个问别人‘不后悔吧？’的人。”

如果她好好想想，那她就该想到这个，如果她肯好好想想！但她却把脑细胞全都用来杀死脑海中那些疯狂的念头了。西里斯表面虽然桀骜不驯，内在却有很深的骑士精神，正是这种精神让他从未脱去少年时期的“劫掠者”的气质，以至于他无法建立除此之外的任何健康的感情关系。她原本担心这种气质会让他说漏嘴，但是当然他绝不会把他们做的事情告诉哈利的。她都忘了西里斯从小接受的是那种老派的绅士教养：他在她进门时会起身，他总是先满足她再满足自己。他的大男子主义有时会让她忍俊不禁，但她也许不该这样。

他在用最温和的方式告诉她，他们不能继续这样是 _为了她好_ 。甚至都不和她先谈谈就做了决定。之前她会把他这种独断的态度归结为他年龄大是长辈。但在这件事上不是这样吧？她没有考虑到他俩出生在不同的年代，在他的那个时代里，观念依然是“男人什么都懂”。是他决定他们不能继续这样的，而这让赫敏不舒服。她不想成为一场一夜情，不想成为英俊的西里斯·布莱克腰带上的又一枚战利品，虽然她毫无疑问确实就是那样。他那“这不怪你，怪我”的态度已经说得够明白了。

赫敏都不知道她是否期待更多——她甚至都不知道自己是否想从他那里要更多，但不管怎样，她都不希望自己是被撇在旁边的那个。她才是把别人撇在一边的，非常感谢。

赫敏一甩头发，扬起下巴：“我又不是那个昨晚差点退缩了的人。我想我把自己掌握得很好。”

他僵住了，然后慢慢转过身来面对她。他打量了她好一会儿，而赫敏自得其乐地、甚至是挑衅地狠狠咬了一口剥好的鸡蛋。

他缓缓地开口了，仿佛在精心挑选言辞：“所以你是说我老了，还是说你还想要？”

赫敏看着自己咬了一口的鸡蛋，好像一辈子都没见过这样的东西一样：“你说呢？”

他双手撑在水池的边缘上，带着纹身的手指敲击出节奏：“是我尽力想做个成熟的人。昨天发生的事不能再发生了。我不知道我当时我在想什么，但是不能再发生了。我是为你好，赫敏。”

她吃掉剩下的半个鸡蛋，专心咀嚼。嚼起来干干得能把她的嗓子擦出火来，但她还是用力吞咽。“我可真喜欢别人为我做决定的时候啊，尤其是那人还害怕得要逃。当我还是学生时这种事情经常发生，但现在竟然还是这样，真有趣。哪怕我已经成年，能够自立了。”

她都不知道自己在说什么了。舌头不听话了，只顾滔滔不绝，委屈、绝望、还有一点叨叨不休的的小念头（“也许如果你刺激他，他会改变主意的”）。这真荒唐，真的。她不想要更多的。

_不想要他的指头，不想要他的舌头，不想要他与她严丝合缝、紧密嵌合的部分。_

除此之外，最让她生气的就是，竟然是他选择要做两个人中理性的那一个。他才不理性呢。不管是过去还是现在，他是用下半身来指挥他的上半身的。当初她向他求婚时，他几乎想都没想就答应了。

他两条眉毛高高扬起：“嗯，现在，亲爱的，你是在问我敢不敢艹你吗？”

赫敏恼怒地哼了一声，避开他的目光，伸手把一络头发捋到耳后：“我没想问任何人敢不敢干什么。”她听起来简直像个五岁小孩一般不成熟，但听到他那熟悉的声音传入她的耳朵，昨夜的记忆开始在脑海中浮现，赫敏情不自禁地夹紧了双腿。

_……西里斯把她的腿按在肩膀上，顺着大腿一路向上吻去。_

_……西里斯用撑着自己的那只手抱住她的头，勾住她的膝盖，往腰上再抬高一点。_

_……西里斯一环环地蹭着她，在她身体里抽送，当她催他再快些时他轻笑出声。_

赫敏用一口咖啡帮忙把干巴巴的鸡蛋冲下去。她其实更喜欢茶的，而这正表明西里斯有多么不了解她。赫敏从桌边站起，带着她的一盘鸡蛋壳和还剩半杯的咖啡也来到了水池边。“三个人吃十几个水煮蛋，西里斯？”赫敏倒空了杯子，“你在等客人吗？一头鹰首马身有翼兽？”

赫敏正准备洗杯子，杯子就被从她手里拿开，轻轻放在水池里。一只胳膊环上她的腰，一拉，使她一时失去了平衡，倒在西里斯身上。一双铁一般的臂膀把她抱住，让她没法逃跑。“上帝啊，我永远猜不出你想从我这里要什么。”

他的声音恼火中含着惊讶：“而我却还决心要做该做的事情。”

赫敏舔湿自己的嘴唇，转过来好面对他。她挺了挺身，感觉他正抵着自己的小腹。她满意地看着他睫毛扑闪、低吼出声。“你对我到底做了什么？”他喃喃道，低头亲吻她的嘴唇。

他吻得更深了，一只手流连到她上衣下摆，溜进去，找到了她腰际温暖的肌肤。他的手一路向上，抚过肋骨，来到乳房，赫敏对他的嘴唇嘤咛出声：“而且我的老天爷啊，你为什么不穿内衣，甜心？我能隔着衣服看见你的乳尖。”

赫敏将一只手按在他温暖坚实的胸口，期待让她气息不匀：“我忘了。”

他的另一只手从背后钻进她的牛仔裤，在她屁股上握了一把，然后胆大起来——他的中指轻轻地划过她的小缝，在感觉到她的湿润时呻吟一声：“艹，你好湿啊。”

他跨开一步，微微蹲下，让赫敏不用再那样踮着脚尖站着。“我希望，”他一边说，一边低下头，替她解开扣子、拉开拉链。赫敏扭了几下帮他拉下裤子，里面露出一线黑色内裤，西里斯嘶声低语：“——这是为了我，不是为了哈利。”

赫敏停下来瞪着他：“为什么这会是为了哈利？”

他伸手把头发从脸上抹开，然后蹲下来继续拉她裤子。“脱掉。”他命令到。

赫敏顺从地踏出一步，脑子里天旋地转。“可能会有人进来的。”她说，却说得如此无力。

裤子被踢到一边，西里斯舔湿了自己的三根手指，然后开始轻抚她的敏感地带。他轻轻蹭着她的小缝和花心，赫敏紧紧攥住他的上衣，双眼朝天。他的指头们在她身上跳舞，中指在她入口处出出进进，另外两根指头划过她的花瓣。赫敏随着他的动作一起起舞，直到她只想把自己戴在他的指头根上。

她在喘气，但她想起了刚才的谈话。“为什么——”她说，但她随即便咽了下去，因为他似乎是读懂了她的心，一根指头探了进去。“哦上帝啊。”

“你说神马，宝贝？”他心不在焉地说，另一只手抚摸着她的小腹，然后回到他自己的腰带上。

他解开了自己，冰凉的皮带扣碰在她的肌肤上。他的指头还在她身体里进进出出，激起的水声又淫邪又响亮。

“西里斯，我——”她说到一半断气了，而他抓紧她的腰。

他靠着水池蹲得更低，好让赫敏骑在他身上。他的粗大代替了他的手指，当他推进她身体时赫敏紧紧咬住了自己的嘴唇。

她的两只手都搭在他肩膀上，只有一只脚踮在地上。他紧紧抓住她的腰，把她在身上扶稳，负担着两个人的重量。他把头埋在她的胸口，隔着衣服轻咬着她的乳尖：“感觉好吗，吾爱？”

感觉疯了。这太冒险了，但是就算给她全世界她也不要停。你对我做了什么？他之前曾问过。但问题应该反过来问：他对她做了什么？他几乎全根拔出，又一路捅回去。赫敏呜咽出声：“神啊，这感觉太棒了。”

“嗯。”他说，扭动臀部，进入得更深些。

这感觉甚至比昨晚还要私密。她腰部以下全部赤裸，而他还穿着衣服，只有裤子挂在腿弯上。但是在日光之下这一切感觉更加亲密无间。如果有人走进来发现他们这个样子呢？她该在乎的，但是所有的理性都被急于拥有他的需求赶出了脑海。

他一只手滑进她的上衣，抚弄她的乳房，用拇指按着她硬得发疼的乳尖，让她在他身上扭动不止，被他的原木钉住，而他顺着水池缓缓蹲坐下去：“骑我，吾爱。”

她照他说的做了。

*************************

表面上什么都没有改变。

赫敏继续像从前那样和西里斯过日子。他们每天早上从不同的房间出来，在早餐时和哈利见面，说点无关紧要的事情：赫敏和西里斯说新闻和历史，赫敏和哈利说魔法部的人事变动，哈利和西里斯说体育运动。他们表现得好像什么事情都没发生那样。

每天早上赫敏都会盯着自己镜子里的影子看。她看起来有变化吗？这个为了性而做爱的人是谁呀？虽然这性爱确实很美妙，但她从来不觉得自己是那种对床笫之事特别感兴趣的女人，也就是——一般般吧。

现在他就像她血里的火。这简直是美妙得魂飞天外。他怎么能那么好的？她猜是熟能生巧吧。

她竟然能得到西里斯·布莱克的肉体。这简直是不可思议，而赫敏对这一点还是难以完全相信。他简直是太难把握了。除了哈利（她想哈利对西里斯而言代替了老一辈的掠夺者们）和某种程度上的的亚瑟（他和西里斯似乎是因为对麻瓜世界的共同喜爱而成为了朋友），西里斯从来不和任何人一起出门活动的。他和她这样做只是因为赫敏了解他，会替他把计划制定好。她知道他什么时候有空，然后就在做爱时问他，那时他的心情最为放松。她会轻轻摸着他的脖子来甜言蜜语地哄他——就像他变大狗时喜欢让人挠他耳朵后面一样——然后他就乖乖听话了。

她自己绝不会承认，但是这确实让自己时刻绷紧了弦。她喜欢他给她的挑战，喜欢他总能出其不意。他简直像一只烦躁不安的纯血小狗狗，一有危险就会嗷嗷叫。

他们在各种各样的地方做爱，但有时这感觉不止是性。有的时候，他会躺在她身边，把脑袋枕在她怀里，他读着她的麻瓜小说，而她也努力地专心阅读。她会用手指替他梳理那浓密的头发，心中只觉得怡然而安宁。这让她感到轻松，因为她是那个控制全局的人。之前她从来不敢让自己在性爱方面这样开放的，因为她明白其中的风险。但在这里她不担心前景：她知道未来会是怎样的，因为是她计划好的，而他只不过是顺着她的计划罢了。

有时她会有怀疑——有时她的心跳会漏一拍，她会想自己是否已经越过了理性的边境。有时他会看着他，他的眼睛里满是欣赏，满是感情，就像他也不明白他们在一起是在做什么，却依然和她一样喜欢。

这不意味着什么的。这根本不是她对未来的计划。她的计划是找一个知礼守法、热衷政治的丈夫，他会和她一样在魔法部身居高职，和她一起履行职务。他们会参加各种政治活动，高谈阔论、步步高升。赫敏对很多事情都有野心，但这些事情中不包括某个男人，他的年龄几乎有她的两倍大，而且如今在睡梦中仍然会被旧日的幽灵缠身。他需要人精心呵护，但她也是。她不打算这辈子都得像照顾小孩一样照顾一个成年人。

而且现在反正他们也不能和别人交往。他俩的计划是推翻婚姻法，而她要动用自己所有的政治头脑来确保其他威林加摩成员不会对她产生敌意，那些人已经把她当做一个不择手段往上爬的小丫头了。但她当初的目标太乐观了：人们根本不像她预料的那样那么关注这条法律。之前她没意识到巫师世界的文化和麻瓜世界是很不一样的。人们把魔法部的法律更多地当做指导而不是强制命令。人们就像斯拉格霍恩教授和金妮说过的那样：好奇，并且漠不关心。

目前为止很少有人真的根据这条法律来结婚。战后的结婚率下降了，这条法律不仅没有敲响婚礼的银铃，反而间接导致了未婚同居率的上升。

她总是想先发制人，以至于那条法律仅仅是据说将要通过时，她就列出了一整个计划。这么做简直是太容易了，尤其是当时她还知道许多威林加摩成员都是保守派人士，对任何改变都十分谨慎。再考虑到这么多年来她所见的魔法部在制定法律时简直像巨人一样轻而易举，她的反应看起来就更合情合理了。

现在她意识到，她对魔法部的警觉，来自于她的血统和她与魔法部的过节。至今为止她已经见过四个魔法部部长走马灯般上任下野，而她本人则像动物一样被登记造册、另眼相待。她甚至为了躲避魔法部去逃亡啊！她最后选择在魔法部工作几乎可以说是完全出于理性，因为魔法部掌握巫师世界最大的权力。

而一切都在按她计划进行着。心头偶然泛起的一阵紧张和恐惧不能说明什么。这只是从战争中幸存下来的后遗症，只是她的五感更加敏锐了。

她想象不出当自己和西里斯离婚时不会同样地感到心满意足，尤其是考虑到这个安排是多么的互惠互利。

*****************

译者笔记：

我觉得西里斯第二天早上起来一定在布莱克老宅唱了一首 I Just Had Sex，而且还是对着他老娘的画像唱的！这是真的从此不会再回到单身狗的路上去了，因为他找到了哈利的仙女教母！

西里斯和赫敏的互动，简直就像是一对黑色大狗狗和长卷毛的橘色猫猫！有首诗说得好：

告白是小孩子做的

成年人请直接勾引

勾引的第一步 抛弃人性

基本上来说是三种套路

变成猫 变成老虎 变成被雨淋湿的狗狗

——坂元裕二《四重奏》


	6. 第六章

他俩的关系真是够奇怪的，奇怪得都能让西里斯自愿进入魔法部了——那是全世界他最讨厌的地方。这一次他就在上午茶时来见赫敏，靠在她桌子上问她一些完全不相关的事情。

赫敏现在在为一位威林加摩中少见的改革派会员做助力，但即使如此她也不觉得希尔德雷德·派普利会同意她在办公桌上和她自己的丈夫耳鬓厮磨。赫敏对西里斯说了，但他只是笑笑。他的笑容那样不怀好意，让赫敏警惕地眯紧了眼睛。

“你都没时间陪你丈夫吃杯茶吗？”西里斯说话的声音稍稍提高了一点儿，“这是什么天杀的地方啊！”

赫敏赶忙让西里斯注意安静，一边站起来领着他向休息室里走。希尔德雷德·派普利是她的老板，而西里斯故意要逗她时就是个大傻蛋。没错，她是计划有朝一日和希尔德平起平坐，但是她在威林加摩需要同盟，而希尔德是最合适的。所以西里斯到底是有什么要紧的事儿，非得这样打断她的工作？

“嗯~~”是他唯一的回答。他此刻正忙着打量房间，一双眉毛挑剔地皱起来。不知为何，这间照明良好，有一张小圆桌的房间，对于西里斯即将进行的某种交流而言，实在不够隐秘。他把赫敏从这间房里赶走，推到了一个恰巧就在附近但是赫敏从来没注意到的扫帚间里。

“这个扫帚间一直都在这儿的吗？”赫敏怀疑地眯起眼睛，“还没有锁上？”

他刷刷刷发射了一连串魔咒，这个狭小的空间发出滋滋的声音，然后扩宽了几米，清洁工具也变成了铺在地上的床单和毯子。赫敏震惊地盯着看了好一会儿。这魔咒用得太精妙了。

看到她脸上的表情，西里斯耸耸肩：“我一直是变形术的一把好手。”

“你到底想跟我说什么——”赫敏刚开口就被打断了，西里斯上前张开双臂就把她按在墙上，开始蹭她的下巴。“我今天忙得很哪。我申请加入威林加摩的请愿书终于通过了，现在我要替我自己训练接班的，还有啊！——”

他轻轻把手贴在她脖子上，拇指抚摸着她的嘴唇，然后靠近来亲吻她。终于使赫敏安静下来之后，他舔了舔她的嘴角，说：“既然请愿书这么顺利就通过了，你不觉得我值得一些奖励吗？我都三天没见到你了。”

“那是谁的错呀？”赫敏带着点小脾气地说。她已经习惯了每天都能看见他，虽然“看”这个词很显然不能总结他们一起参与的其他那些不需要视力的活动。

西里斯贴着她的嘴唇哼哼几声，他的手已经开始摸她的裙子，指尖轻轻刮了刮长筒袜上面裸露的一线肌肤。“我知道。所以我今天回来的早。”

他是去参加一个业余赛马比赛了，他就喜欢玩这个。要不是他连招呼都不打一声就消失了，赫敏对此会更加善解人意宽宏大量的。

“我真喜欢你穿裙子的时候，”他说，手指轻轻刮过她的大腿根儿，又揪起丝袜弹了一下，赫敏颤抖起来，“太方便了，对我来说太好了。”

一句巧妙的回话已经涌上了她的舌头尖儿，又被她咽了下去。他以为她还能和谁约会呀？她没有别人。他占据了她的所有夜晚，而他最近的离开也让赫敏意识到他开始在自己的白天中也占据了很重要的一部分。

为什么他会以为她在他之外还在和别人约会？难道是他在和别人约会吗？他真的很擅长失踪，在他俩结婚前赫敏从来没意识到这个，但是现在这让她烦心。就像其他令她感兴趣的事情一样，赫敏会全情投入地去了解他的每一个细节。他已经开始成为了她的迷恋，但这没关系，只是有一点点而已，而且他在回来后就立刻冲进魔法部找她看到意味着什么吧？

心中的希望令她患得患失。这不重要，她对自己说，这只不过是一时放纵，白日偷欢。仅仅如此，仅此而已，这不过是为了爽一爽，赫敏决定到，而这对于此时此刻已经足够了。她连想都没有幻想过和西里斯这样的人永远在一起的可能性。西里斯实在桀骜不驯、任何一种纽带都束缚不了他。他不是她的那个人。她差点在战争中失去了双亲，有时她的父母仍然会忘记发生过的事情，而一想到自己曾经可以将连父母在内的一切都抛诸脑后就让她心痛莫名。在逃亡的路上缺乏安全感始终像魔鬼一般缠着她，她想要安全感，她也想要承诺和安定。而这两样当初罗恩都给不了她。西里斯却是个如此排除婚姻的人，他更不可能是能许诺她这一切的人。

赫敏沉默了太久了。西里斯抽开身，盯着她看，嘴唇微微撇起来。他的表情不像是笑容，反而有些难过：“哎，我在这里呢，吾爱。”

他温柔地把她推在墙上，然后跪了下去。他的话和他的样子让她心跳漏了一拍，但原来他跪下只是为了掀起她的裙子，拉下她的内裤。赫敏迟钝地脱掉衣服，脑子里乱成一团：这到底意味着什么？

他的拇指陷入她的大腿内侧，他在她的秘处吮了一口：“我一直在想你的味道，甜心。快把腿儿张开，让我看看我一直思念的东西。”

她也好想他。他的舌头轻弹着她的小缝，赫敏的腿张得更开了。

赫敏骑在西里斯的肩膀上，她的手指紧紧握住他的头发，而他就用舌头让她高潮。赫敏双腿发抖，她咬住了自己的手指。这根本不是上午茶时间该吃的东西，但是她已经因为他的到来而绽放了。看啊，这个光彩夺目的男人把他的嘴唇贴在她的秘密花园里。无论是逝去的时光还是艰苦的生活都没有损伤他的男子气概，反而却在他漂亮的脸上刻上了深沉。直到现在她有时还会震惊于他竟然会为她跪下来。

他透过那双密密的睫毛仰视着她，赫敏情不自禁地呼吸发紧。就是这个让她过去几天的夜里都辗转反侧，让她像被触怒的鹰头马身有翼兽一样爱发脾气。她想要他的所有的夜晚和所有的明天……

他的舌头触到了一处敏感点，赫敏惊呼一声。而他啜饮着她如同陷入饥渴，而她是一眼无穷无尽的清泉。赫敏随着他的动作腰肢款摆、花心轻颤，在他舌头上分泌出无数蜜液，而他呻吟一声。“宝贝。”他喃喃道，她看见他伸手解开了裤子。

他把她的两条腿一条一条地放下来，看到赫敏膝盖打弯，他笑了，伸手扶住她的腰。

“该我了。”赫敏说，转过身来，把他往墙上推。

他握住她的手，扬起眉毛。当赫敏要跪下来时，他阻止了她，拉着她倒在自己身上。他坚硬的昂扬在她腰上顶了一下。“不用这个，我只需要你下面那张温暖的小嘴，吾爱。”

赫敏正要往他身上骑，他又阻止了她，把她扳过来面对着墙。在扫帚间里被人从后面干是一种不一样的感觉，赫敏把臀部撅的高高的。

“真美。”他温暖的手抚上她的臀部，当他进入她时赫敏无助地抖动着两条腿。

之前的交合已经使她湿透了，湿得他又滑了出来。“艹，你太湿了。”他改变了姿势。他再次进入她，又慢慢推出半截，发出低低的呻吟。他的坚硬勾动她的柔软，赫敏开始无助地抽动，将他攥得更紧。

当她再次高潮时，他用一只手搂住她的腰，另一只手撑住了她脑袋上方的墙面。湿滑的东西从赫敏腿间滴下来。

他等到赫敏雨散云收，替她将一络头发捋到耳后，然后在她脖颈上轻轻亲了一下。他的坚硬还在她身体里微微跳动。“你还能受得了再来一次吗？”他问道，十足像位绅士。

赫敏只能麻木地点头。

他加快速度，下身猛烈地抽送，每一下都猛撞着她的臀部，双球有节奏地拍打着她的花心。赫敏被迫踮起脚尖，但这对她还不够：她要他的更多，她要他的全部。

什么时候他已经成为了她如此铺天盖地的激情与需求？

她的尖叫和他的低吼缠绕在空中，他高潮了，他的种子源源不断地射进她的身体，直到溢出来了顺着她的双腿流下。

赫敏大口地喘息着。她只想把脸埋在他的胸口，再也不回去工作了。

他温柔地将自己和她分开，用自己的魔杖替她清理，然后又清理了自己。彻头彻尾的绅士。

“晚餐见？”他问道，一边系着自己的裤子，对此时赫敏心中的波涛汹涌一无所知。

她不是需要人抱的小娃娃，赫敏提醒自己，她真的不是。

但是当他们离开扫帚间走向不同的方向时，赫敏全心全意地希望他能把她抱在怀里。

***********************

日子一天又一天、一周又一周地过去，但还是看不到有什么案例可能会动摇婚姻法的地位。唯一一个涉及该话题的案例，不过是一个申请简易程序审理的行政诉讼。某位混血的上诉人向巫师委员会发起诉讼，抗议它侵犯了“基本巫权”。

问题是他是为了自己的女儿上诉的，因为他女儿想和自己的纯血男友结婚。小俩口刚刚从霍格沃茨毕业，之前已经交往了数年。

血统纯度是由一个人父母双方各自上溯十代祖先的血统计算得来的的，每接近一代都会增加计算的权重。如果一个人的祖先中超过半数都是麻瓜，那么他或她便被定义为“麻瓜出身”。根据这个复杂的计算公式，诉讼中涉及到的这位女子是个混血。

该诉讼已经被驳回多次了，因为这位父亲还不满足为女儿提起诉讼的条件。总而言之，只有在这条法律给他女儿造成了“不可挽回”的伤害后，做女儿的才有条件提起诉讼。这个案子根本都没被提交到威林加摩全体成员大会的议程中。

后来赫敏才从别的威林加摩成员那里听说了这件事，她知道这个诉讼所代表的大众情绪对推翻婚姻法是有利的，但是该诉讼本身还不足以发起一场审判。

希尔德把她叫进办公室来聊这个案子。“肯定会有更多类似案件，我亲爱的。”希尔德是位六十多岁的寡妇，但是保养得当，依然容貌姣好。她靠在椅子上，用一种坦率而好奇的眼神打量着赫敏：“奇怪的是，你竟然会支持废除这条法律。尤其是有那样一位——你们现在的年轻人怎么说的来着，帅哥？——做丈夫？”

一个月前，赫敏的反应肯定会像是当初听见金妮在那儿大谈特谈西里斯的“帅气”时那样惊讶且不解，但现在她却只是红着脸儿、一声不吭。

她安静得太久了，希尔德于是挥挥手，仿佛是要收回自己最后那句话。 _还帅哥呢，说的好像赫敏不知道西里斯是个帅哥一样。_ “哦，别多想了。每个人都有自己的计划，不一定非得涉及到个人感情。反正对巫师委员会来说肯定不会是因为个人感情。他们只是顺应了战后蔓延的反纯血情绪罢了。好像他们还真能因为人们不结婚而惩罚他们一样！这简直是太可笑了。”

“要是他们能做到的话，魔法部早就会禁止雇佣那些嘲笑蔑视婚姻法的人了。”赫敏说。

希尔德大笑着仰起了头：“唉，那群老傻瓜。一旦他们发现难以把某条法律强加于人，就会用‘把人扔进阿兹卡班’作为最终威胁。哎呀，哎呀。有时候我真不明白委员会里到底都是些什么人。太可笑了。”她轻快地摆摆手，“嗨，在威林加摩里添一张新面孔也是挺好的，亲爱的，虽然我会想念你这样出色的助理。”

在离开希尔德的办公室后，赫敏回到自己桌子前面，一动不动地坐着，像块石头。她木然地盯着前方，回忆起人们刚开始谈论婚姻法的时候。该法律的细节通过报纸被泄露给了公众，简直是一石激起千层浪，到处都在议论纷纷。巫师社会不是经常制定新法律。巫师委员会每两年召开一次，这样的频率放在麻瓜议会中简直可笑。

她回忆起在霍格沃茨的最后几年。当时魔法部朝令夕改，隔三差五地出一条新法令。部里甚至往霍格沃茨派了监管员，但是没人想到要代表学生说话。

赫敏意识到他们这一代人几乎没人在政府工作。在她这一届，只有她、罗恩、哈利和西奥多·诺特在魔法部工作，其他人谁都没有选择从政，也对此漠不关心。她曾经和珀西·韦斯莱认真地谈过婚姻法的事，但珀西只是用那种自以为是的语气说，和麻瓜出身相爱结婚就像和纯血一样容易，而这就是该法律的目的。从此之后她再也不和珀西谈这事了。

赫敏感觉自己的心一点点沉下去：她总是批评她的朋友们太过冲动，但她实际上也是这样。

_奇怪的是，你竟然会支持废除这条法律。_

一年前赫敏会这样回答：“我不认为任何人应该被强迫结婚。”

现在赫敏回想起当初那个深入黑家老巢的女孩，当时西里斯特地安排好时间让家里没有其他人，好方便她向他展示她的妙计。他接受了她的计划，因为他是西里斯·布莱克啊，他怎么可能会对冒险说不呢？当时赫敏的最后一根稻草就是挑衅他到底敢不敢娶她。

一整个国家的人都把婚姻法当做笑话。对于那些没有按照安排用占卜来确定结婚对象的人，傲罗都不知道该对他们做什么。对于这样的人，先是用猫头鹰送来礼貌的提醒，如果不从则会送来更严厉的警告，要求巫师社会的公民们“履行自己的责任”。但是为了人们不结婚就把他们扔进阿兹卡班实在是既不道德又缺乏可行性，简直是不像话！

当时唯一一个想得太多的人就是赫敏，可笑她当时还以为自己是唯一一个有先见之明的人。到头来是她强迫别人和她结婚，是她对西里斯威逼利诱的，她怎么能指望从这种基础上能建设起任何真实的东西呢？

现在她开始觉得这就是她想要的一切：她想要真的，而不是假装的，而她想要和西里斯一起拥有。她不愿说自己为他陷进去了，她一直觉得用“陷进去”来形容感情非常可笑，好像感情是路上的坑，会让她摔个跟头。她没有“陷进去”，“陷进去”暗示着她已经五体投地、爬不起来了。但她依然完全掌握着局面，不是吗？

那天晚上她发现哈利在厨房煮意大利面。他搅动着炉子上的锅子，锅里的酱散发出大蒜和洋葱的香味儿。哈利一抖魔杖，切好的西红柿片就从案板飞到了酱锅里，一片都没有落在地上。赫敏站在门口看了一会儿，然后她走进厨房，来到水池边洗手。

“今晚不出去？”哈利瞥了她一眼问道。

赫敏从滤网里拿出生菜，铺在大碗里。“应该这么问的人是我，我好久都没见到你了。”

“哦，你和西里斯在乡村别墅里不是挺忙的嘛。说是要重新装修一下，以后可以在那里开Party？”哈利扭头对她一笑，“装修得怎么样了？”

一想到那个地方，赫敏的脸上就情不自禁的漾起微笑，那些飞扶壁、尖顶、还有一切：“会装修得美轮美奂的。你还没见过吧？”

“我是还没见过，但他之前提过，说他讨厌那地方。”

赫敏楞了一下，然后开始切黄瓜，用手，不是魔杖。哈利不是那个意思，西里斯不可能真的还在讨厌那个地方吧？之前他几乎每天都和赫敏一起去哪里，他看起来明明那么开心——但那是在一切变得复杂起来之前。“呃，等好好收拾一下后，他肯定就不讨厌那儿了。虽然我也有一周没去那里了。我们太忙了。”

“嗯，行。”

两人沉默地忙着手上的活儿，直到赫敏打破了沉寂。她把黄瓜倒在生菜上，放下刀子，双手撑在水池边缘上，对着水龙头说：“哈利，我想我犯了一个大错。”

传来一阵“滋滋”的声音，哈利掀起锅盖，看看里面嘟嘟冒泡的酱。“怎么啦？西里斯不会介意那里不完美的。我是说，看看这里，他在这里都能住上好几年，什么尖叫的画像之类的。”

“不！我不是说房子，我是说……我不应该强迫西里斯娶我的。”不知怎么地，话已出口，但是说出来就止不住了。“当时我以为我很聪明，我利用了那条法律，为了威林加摩的席位。我……我希望是第一个想到这样做的人，然后——我不知道——用我的聪明让他们都大吃一惊，我想是这样吧。但是发展得很坏。今天我和希尔德谈了谈婚姻法，她的观点是这本来就不是能容易推行的法律，漏洞实在太多了。我只是在浪费西里斯和我的时间，而我……我以为我都弄明白了……”

“打住打住。”哈利说。她抬头瞥了一眼，发现哈利脸上又露出了那种她向他求安慰时的那种熟悉的、瞪大眼睛的表情。哈利有英雄情结，但他确实不善于处理突然向他抛来的情感问题。“我要把面条从水里捞出来，呃——你现在拿着筛子吧。”

赫敏低头看着自己的手，她正在冲洗筛子，抖抖甩甩，有些过于用力了。她把洗好的筛子递给哈利，哈利推了推眼镜，询问地看着她：

“就这？西里斯是个好人，我想如果你告诉他，他都会理解的。”

“理解什么？”

西里斯的声音从门口传来，吓了赫敏一跳。他脸上没有表情，只是疑惑地挑起半边眉毛，先看着赫敏，又来到哈利身边。

“啊，西里斯。”哈利挥动着意大利面的勺子说，“快让赫敏冷静下来，行吗？她不知怎么了，觉得她一开始根本不需要和你结婚，现在她在叨叨呢。”

“我说的不是这个意思！”赫敏急切地插口到，“西里斯——”

他懒洋洋地在厨房里走了几步，站在赫敏背后向冰箱看去，然后走向冰箱打开冷冻区。“我想我还是个体面人。所以问题到底是什么，除了我作为丈夫的那些明显令人反感的品格？”

哈利被西里斯逗得哈哈大笑：“也许是因为你能够暂时变成一只狗吧？”

赫敏完全读不懂西里斯的表情。他的神态是那样平静，可能暗示着从不悦到幽默的任何一种心情。“非常有趣，哈利。但不是这样的，”赫敏说，“是——是威林加摩的新案子。”

西里斯从冰箱里拿出一串葡萄，挥了一下魔杖，然后捏下一颗塞进嘴里。他侧身靠在厨房的餐桌上，听她说话。

他平静如水的样子实在让人紧张。赫敏深深地吸了口气，手指紧紧地捏住了她正用来点缀沙拉的镊子。“只是——我意识到没人把那条法律当真。这就像——就像一个笑话，看来我们都有点太心急了。”

太糟糕了。这样的谈话她宁可和西里斯私下谈。她本来是想先和哈利谈谈，好弄明白之后该对西里斯如何开口，但是现在一切都搬到明面上来了。

赫敏祈求地注视着西里斯，朝背对着他们的哈利点了一下头。

“你不喜欢成为威林加摩的一员吗，赫敏？”西里斯问道。他不再看着她了，而是向上扔出一颗葡萄，然后用嘴稳稳地接住，他用两排大白牙咬住葡萄，向她咧开一个笑容。

难道是她的想象，会觉得那笑意并未到达他的眼底？

“我只是……这不是……”赫敏说不下去了，叹了口气。现在她可怎么办呢？就在这儿？难道要坦诚她那些黑暗到自己都不敢多想的感情和愿望？还当着哈利的面？

她沉默的太久了，哈利好奇地看了她一眼。赫敏嘴唇发干，心乱成一团麻，又被攥成一个麻球儿：“事情很复杂。当初我觉得这只是达成目的的手段。”

“现在还是。”西里斯说。他看着她的目光冷静而平稳：“情况一点都没有改变，至少对我而言没有。我还是像当初一样决心帮你艹翻魔法部。”

他转头就去帮哈利干活了，灰色的眼睛又冷又黑。赫敏无力地盯着他的后背，感觉最后的希望也飘走了。就像在一个阳光灿烂的日子里，她站在沙滩上，突然一个大浪打在身上。她双手绝望地握紧砂砾，却只能感觉她们在十指间流逝成空。

直到现在她才意识到自己从西里斯那里到底想要什么。问题是对于她而言情况已经变了。推翻婚姻法不是她现在想要的一切了，甚至不是她最想要的了。

但看来她是唯一一个这样想的。

*********************

他们之间有些事情变了。

赫敏不确定是变了什么，也不确定是怎么变的，但她越来越感觉到西里斯正在疏远她。她甚至都不知道是为什么。她一点都没有泄露自己的感情，害怕会因此失去他们之间共有的那一点点东西。

他总是那样阴晴不定，情绪像水银一样流动多变。之前面对他不同的情绪还是件简单的事，但是现在要预料他的脾气简直就像是走钢丝。赫敏害怕会惹他生气，和他吵架，最后说出一些让她自己后悔的话来。

他们在一起的时候感觉更加脆弱不安，而雪上加霜的是现在因为她的新职位，他们能在一起的时间更少了。

她不想承认，但他让她不安，让她紧张，甚至是战战兢兢。她主动去接触他，但他会缩回自己的情绪里，他有时就会这样。她是不是太粘人了？她是不是索取的比他愿意给的多？赫敏尽一切努力去做一个完美的妻子——即使她有时候都不知道就他们的安排而言她是否还需要这样做——但这似乎只是让他更加疏远了。

灾难发生在那天他们一起出去吃饭的时候。

从一开始就是个错误。那天丽塔·斯基特的新书出版了，一本耸人听闻的书，名叫《黑魔王的里德尔》。赫敏不知道斯基特从哪里搞到的写作材料，但是这本书立刻登上了预言家日报，出版那天不到中午就卖完了。其中据说有整整一章是关于“救世铁三角”的。

“我竟然会忘记是今天出版！”当他们在对角巷幻影显形时，赫敏压低声音说。

对角巷里摩肩接踵、花团锦簇，因为今天是学生们采购物品的日子。斯基特利用这大好时机，雇佣了好多人在街上放飞传单。“战争背后的真实！”几个大字从地上的一张破传单上瞪着赫敏，上面有一副哈利和伏地魔在霍格沃茨校园里决斗的图：哈利脏污的脸上透露出疲倦，却饱含决心，他的伤疤在前额上像白色的烙印一样显眼。

赫敏移开了目光：“我们要回去吗？”

西里斯的手把她的手指握得更紧：“不，我们已经定了计划，我们就得按计划来。”他的语气还是像平时一样轻松，但是赫敏瞥了一眼发现他下巴绷紧了。

赫敏不想和他争，但她有种不祥的预感。这本新书看来有至少六个版本的传单。现在就有一张传单乘着微风向他们飞来。赫敏用魔杖接住它，把它安全地送到一边。传单在地上立了一会儿，然后在街边倒了下去。当赫敏看到传单上闪现的照片时她立刻僵住了。

她记得这张照片，是三强争霸赛时，就在选手的帐篷外面，被斯基特的摄影师抓拍的。当时她担心哈利担心得要命，但哈利操心自己和罗恩的争吵胜过他操心比赛。这张照片是她的一生之敌，总是跳出来展示她和哈利有多亲近。

现在这张照片上标着几个大字：“恋人还是叛徒？心机绿茶还是掘金娘子？”

赫敏看着字，呼吸都不稳了。斯基特，她想着便攥紧了魔杖。那个记者在去阿尼玛格斯登记处注册后就再也不怕她了。回想起来，赫敏其实一直知道她对斯基特的威胁不可能一辈子都有效，但她扭曲事实的脸皮还是让她震惊。如果斯基特此刻现身，那就是逻辑也没法制止赫敏想要把她送上天的冲动。

“——其实最好的内容还是关于哈利·波特啦，”一个路人把书抱在胸前，对自己的朋友说，“他真是梦幻般啊，是不是？”

“你能相信他从童年时代起的甜心为了那个老男人甩了他吗？那还是他的教父呀！虽然他确实是比哈利·波特有钱得多，但是他——他太老了！”

“还是个罪犯！”前一个女人说，情不自禁地抖了一下，“他从来没有完全洗清罪名，不是吗？他们从来都没有办法证明他不是一个食死徒——”

后者激烈地点头：“根据消息他确实是没有黑魔标记，但是本来就不是所有人都有。那个连名字都不能提的人肯定没有，还有——”

她们在看见赫敏和西里斯·布莱克时突然就住了嘴。当她们把赫敏的模样和传单中的人对上号时，前一个女人赶快用胳膊肘捅了捅同伴，两人都露出虚弱的笑容。

西里斯紧紧地咬住口中的雪茄，一只胳膊搂住赫敏把她拉开。他随即大声嘲弄道：“走吧，吾爱，不然我会很想用我的黑魔法来替这世界清除几头没有脑子的母牛。”

前者猛地倒吸一口冷气，让赫敏一时希望西里斯能有逆来顺受的美德而不是口出狂言——但她同时又非常高兴西里斯毕竟说了该说的话。虽然偷听是不可能听到好话的，但是在大马路上就被人这样肆意谈论实在是让人恼火。

“所以我更喜欢麻瓜世界。”西里斯说。他快步走开，赫敏几乎要小跑着才能跟上他的大长腿。“在那里更容易藏起来。”西里斯脸上浮起一团黑云，他狠狠地吸了口雪茄，然后扔掉，雪茄还没来得及在空中画出一条完整的弧线就被他施咒消失了。“在这里我永远被过去发生的事情笼罩着，连跑都不能跑。”

西里斯低头看她，脸上带着深深的苦涩。这一刻赫敏觉得自己终于对那些困扰着他的噩梦有了更多的理解。她之前以为那都是由于彼得·佩德鲁的背叛，西里斯仍然觉得那是他自己的错，但是现在看来远不止如此。是整个世界不许他忘记，虽然他一直想忘。

他明亮的、含着噩梦的银灰色眼睛就这样停在她身上，当他带着她原地旋转，消失在空气中。

两人落在了格里莫广场，赫敏不解地看着四周。他们不是计划出去吃吗？他们已经有一阵没这样做过了，自从她正式加入威林加摩之后。

赫敏把一只手放在西里斯的胳膊上，用眼神请求他：“在这里吗？或者我们也许可以回乡村别墅那儿去？”赫敏小心翼翼地问道，他已经两个星期没带她到那儿去了。她真想看看那里现在已经变成什么样了：那里是他们自己的小绿洲，让他们能避开公众甚至朋友——那是他们在伪装后的秘密花园。

“我有个更好的主意。”西里斯又在微笑了。之前那个更黑暗的、更饱受折磨的西里斯已经消失不见，仿佛她从来没有看到过，但是赫敏实在不能不想。他们至少应该谈谈发生的事情吧？

他们没有谈，也没有去乡村别墅。两人去了麻瓜伦敦里一家时髦的高级酒吧，那里音乐轰隆隆地铺天盖地，没法进行任何严肃的谈话。只要他想，西里斯就会变成迷人随和的男子，好像这种性格不过是件他喜欢时便穿上的外衣。

她对他真正了解什么呢？她是那样的轻蔑、那样的漠不关心，以为他就是个娇生惯养的纨绔子弟、是超级优良的基因和超级优越的家境共同制造出来的产品。她现在希望她当初不要那么以偏概全，能多问他几个问题。老天爷呀，她到底了解西里斯·布莱克什么呀？他经历了两场战争，还把三分之一的时光浪费在了监狱里。

但是她想，从他之前的话来看，他是不是在担心她和哈利的关系有多亲近呢？也许他嫉妒了。赫敏对这种感情对一段正在萌芽的关系到底有多致命绝不陌生。

到了喝餐后酒的时候，谈话已变得不温不火，音乐也柔和了下来，这时赫敏终于鼓起勇气说：“我和哈利之间什么都没有，你知道吗？”

他没有笑，也没有吃惊，而是沉默了片刻。他不复过去一个半小时内的欢快情绪，这让赫敏突然希望自己什么都没说。他没有抬头看她，只是喝干自己的酒，把空杯子放回桌子上。“我知道。”他沉重地说。

正当赫敏以为自己不可能感到更加无所适从时，西里斯低声自言自语道：“我倒是希望有。”

赫敏一时说不出话来，她不知道该说什么。昨天晚上他们还一起躺在床上，他用那种她已经熟悉的方式，看着她的眼睛，他的眼神告诉她这不只是性，不只是肉体，不只是交欢，而现在他却用一句话让她彻底失去了平衡。

_西里斯希望她和哈利而不是和他在一起。_

唉，她错了，大错特错了！她一直以为他是吃醋了，但事实却与此南辕北辙，简直令人想笑。

只是她没有笑。伤痛在她心中冒泡，但是更多的是一种早已知晓的麻木，因为她难道还没预料到这个吗？

他是没有把她从床上踢下来，但是他为什么要呢？是她自己一夜夜地来到他的房间，把自己用银盘子端给他的。他们的理由是他的房间比她的隐蔽，因为她的在哈利房间旁边，但是这不是真正的理由，不是吧？实际情况就是，是她在追，而他在跑。她从来不觉得自己是那种会为了一点点感情牺牲尊严的女孩，但是现在他们就是这样，而她甚至都不能甩袖离去，因为那会让她显得特别幼稚。

也许他只是特别擅长掩饰情绪。赫敏绞尽脑汁地替西里斯的冷淡找理由，而她实际上想做的只是大声尖叫“为什么为什么为什么！”

“你不该让——你不该让那个女人说的影响你。”赫敏说，她的话语有些磕磕绊绊的，“那些罪犯、食死徒一类的话。”赫敏感觉自己的舌头像鼻涕虫一样又肥又笨。

“这和那个女人说的话无关，赫敏。”他嘴角浮起一个苦笑，仿佛这谈话让他有些不好意思，因为他不得不对她解释一些概念，“而且你也知道这不会持久的。”

赫敏努力平复着自己，对他露出一个笑容，她希望自己笑得和他一样满不在乎：“你是要和我分手吗，西里斯？”

“我想也到时候了，你觉得呢？”他的声音压制得很低，低得赫敏要竖起耳朵才能听见，“这已经持续得比本该有的更久了。而且从一开始就不该发展到那个地步。”

赫敏没法消化他的话语，但她还得强装镇定，开了个玩笑：“好呀，你真走运，这完全就是假结婚，我们并不是真夫妻。”

这么说话让她心都碎了，但她强迫自己说得十分轻快，好像这对她而言不过如此一样。她的语气几乎连她自己都骗过了。这就是假结婚，这就是一切。她竟然忘了，真是个白痴。

 _不要承认，说点什么，随便说点什么！_ 心里有个声音祈求道。

他的回答使她震惊，而这已经是今晚以来的第二次：“我知道这不是真的，我有过真的。”

赫敏知道他的父母是对非常糟糕的父母，他们之间是一段很不幸福的包办婚姻。

但是——他不可能说的是他们，是吧？他说的是 _他有过真的_ 。

赫敏心在痛，但她开口时还是在笑：“你什么意思？什么真的？”

这本该把他从那种黑暗的情绪中解脱出来的，赫敏能感觉到那黑暗仍然在他表面下潜伏着。他本该回到那个轻松俏皮的西里斯，那个会在她需要时安慰她的西里斯，那个总是不经意地等着她的人。

但他没有笑。他甚至都没有看她，而是看向远处，他遥远的过去，只有他一个人能看见，却比眼前就在他身边的人更重要。

“我差点结过一次婚，”他静静地说，“差一点就结了。”

*******************

译者笔记：

1.

西里斯都自愿进入魔法部了——这是爱情的力量！说真的他简直让我想到了一只离家多日的小狗狗，撒着欢儿奔向了女主人温暖的怀抱！

2.

虽然这篇文的主要内容不是描写政治，但是我还真是非常喜欢作者对这篇文中涉及到的政治部分的描写，某种程度上甚至感觉比那些主要内容就是政治的HP同人还要真实贴切。

原作者说过：除非巫师社会的政府“无为而治”难以保障法律的执行力度，除非巫师们对于政府和法令普遍抱有冷淡漠视的态度，否则她实在难以想象巫师们会允许婚姻法这种限制所有人的婚姻自由的法律能被允许通过。

而原著中的巫师社会何尝又不透露出这样一种“无政府主义”的气氛呢？巫师界第一、第二次大战中的强势魔法部，可能也许反而是战时环境下的特殊产物。

另外，作者的原创人物希尔德真是令我感到非常惊喜！虽然描述不多，但一言一行尽显女性政治人物的风采。作为赫敏铁杆粉，真是很高兴她能有一位这样的、在事业上能引导她的长辈！

3.

我真是好喜欢这一段对于赫敏和哈利之间关系互动的描写！一方面赫敏和哈利是能轻松相处的平辈人，另一方面却俨然有跨辈人之间的隔阂感。这种隔阂感一方面来自于赫敏的早熟多思，另一方面则是哈利那种“不擅长分析别人的情感问题”的特性。哈利也真没法分析，又是姐姐又是教母，我还小我不想听。

另外这一段也是展示出来了赫敏在两性关系方面的一个不足之处吧：想得太多，想表达得也太多，反而让男人弄不清楚她到底想说什么；而且赫敏真的太giver了，总是把大事、别人的事放在自己之前，反而很容易让她的男人觉得她对自己不上心。所以狗狗和猫猫之后还会迎来很多虐心的……

最后说一句：就我个人而言，我觉得西里斯之所以会爱上赫敏，很大一部分原因，是因为赫敏爱哈利，像他自己一样地爱。

4.

这两位吃瓜群众发表的意见还……挺现实的哈。我们读者都知道西里斯多帅多宝贵，但是在魔法世界的大众看来，他依然年龄太大，还背着罪名。老少配对双方都是极大的考验。而我不得不说，这里是西里斯在把赫敏推开。


	7. 第七章

才做了一年的布莱克夫人，赫敏加入威林加摩的申请就被通过了。她从自己的书桌里打包好东西，就在希尔德办公室外面，她和自己的助理以及实习生共用的接待区。

她刚才已经去过了自己的新办公室，就是威林加摩为布莱克家族保留的席位。物业已经把那里收拾过了，现在那里空荡荡的，连窗帘都没有。屋里都是新刷过的墙面的气味，而她的名字“赫敏·布莱克”就绘在门上的金属门牌上，因为威林加摩不接受使用连字符双姓。

当看到她的名字时，赫敏的心里古怪地跳了一下。她本该感觉到心满意足的，但她却只是觉得莫名其妙地不适应，两只手绞在一起，有种想把门牌撕下来的冲动。这里不应该是她的名字，那根本不是真正的婚姻。

他已经对她说得够清楚了。

她知道那不是真正的婚姻，她一直都知道的。但不知从什么时候起，她开始忘记了。她被他的魅力抓住了。这是一种危险的魅力，在战争之前莱姆斯曾经谈笑间提及的那种魅力。当时她还不信，但现在不得不信：她已被这魅力俘获，而她现在好想好想他，想得她身上发疼。而更糟糕的是这门牌是证据，证明了他们的婚姻只不过是一场戏。是她利用了西里斯，而西里斯允许自己被她利用。他怎么可能在这种情况下还想要她的更多呢？一言以蔽之：不，他不想要更多，不想要“我们”，至少不是她在短短时间内已经习惯了的那个“我们”。

她这么久以来一直都以为他是个坚定的独身主义者，因为，因为有很多理由。毕竟他在阿兹卡班待了那么久，之后又忍受了无数的黑魔法。谁知道他依然不得不忍受的后遗症有多深呢？

但是他突然坦陈他差点结过婚，这让赫敏措手不及。当初莱姆斯还在的时候，他从没提起有这种事。当时面临着卷土重来的伏地魔的威胁，他们从来也不会谈论这种话题。而且莱姆斯肯定不是那种口无遮拦的人，就算他知道这件事的存在，他肯定也不会说的。

当她追问那个神秘的未婚妻时，西里斯只是苦笑一声，说：“我不该提起这件事的。过去的就让它过去吧，好吗？重要的是，吾爱，我想我们已经做完该做的事了。你没注意到现在我不在家的时候越来越多吗？我不想再让你疑惑了。”

就是这样了。没有人能比西里斯更加拒人于千里之外，当他愿意的时候。

连他的昵称听起来都是这样的伤人。

一切都好。她本来就从来没打算过要和他纠缠得那么深的。这只不过是性而已，而就他对于“我们”的那种随随便便的态度而言，这对他也正是如此。他从来就没给过她任何更进一步的承诺。这不过就是——

但她不好，一点儿都不好。

她都不知道自己从什么时候起竟然会对西里斯如此难舍难分，以至于偶尔想起他都能让自己湿了眼眶。她一直都以为自己牢牢把握着自己的人生——但她没有。她想他想得茶饭不思，像是中了爱情魔药的女孩子，而他却已经经历过千百种她可能都没经历过的人类感情。他经历过她无法想象的损失和悲剧，而她甚至都没有试着去代入他想一想。也许这就是他想要从她身边远远躲开的原因。

等她的目标终于实现了该怎么办呢？等这条法律被废除后该怎么办呢？他们要从此分道扬镳吗？之前她一切的考虑都是在理性层面的，完全没考虑的感性的层面。她以为自己最终得到的会比失去的多，但是——她完全没想到她失去的东西到最后会对她那么重要。她会失去威林加摩的席位——当时她只把这个席位当作她更进一步的踏脚石。她还会失去她的家——不仅是她和西里斯还有哈利共住的格里莫广场，还有那座乡村别墅。

到时她必须得去找新住处了——在她制定出这个疯狂的计划之前，她根本不会把找房子当回事的，但是那时她还没有和西里斯在布莱克家的乡村别墅里待了那么久。她从来没有想到她会对一座纯血家族的住宅花费那么多心血，那里有坍塌的地板、有飞扶壁，但她却用心将它修整成了一所她想要在其中生活的地方。格里莫广场总是人来人往，每当哈利或西里斯的朋友们需要地方见面时总会选在那里。但是乡村别墅是一所空无一人的破败老宅，而西里斯允许她随心所欲地装饰它，她当然也不客气。当他们像夫妻一样——像一对真正的夫妻，虽然也会吵架——待在那里的时候，她重新装修了房间，把老式的箭孔扩大为凸窗，清理了杂草丛生的花园。她不难想象自己和西里斯一起生活在那里，因为他是唯一一个陪她一起去的人。

自从他们某种程度上的“结束”后，她还没去过那里。既然他都已经说了她在他生活中的存在并不是他想要的，她怎么还可能回到那里去呢？她不知道现在那里的花园是不是又得除草了，那些房间在失去了她的保养后是不是又回到了原来的状态。

她再也不会知道了。

最最难受的是，比失去工作、失去房子、失去这一切好处还要难以承受的是，她会失去……他，虽然她现在基本见不到他了。

但即使那样，也许都比他们现在这种奇怪的状态好。他总是不在，所以要么是他已经决定在大陆上定居，要么就是他现在有了别人。想到这一点让赫敏的心像针扎一般痛，她不得不放下手中的文件，以免控制不住自己。

在她寂静的、空无一人的新办公室里，赫敏盯着对面空空的墙，一圈又一圈地转动着手上的戒指。她本该浏览助理职位的申请表的，但她情不自禁地想到了这是她的结婚周年纪念日，想到了她订婚戒指上空虚的含义。

她的订婚戒指也是她的结婚戒指，又是一个她的婚姻有多潦草的象征。戒指是某天早上在其他人都在场时，被隔着餐桌丢过来的。一枚古老的黄金花戒[1]，上面纹着花朵和鸽子，还留着珐琅的残迹，表明这枚戒指原本是上色的。戒指的内圈刻着一段铭文，amor vincit omnia，爱胜万物。对于一个以“永远纯洁”作为座右铭的家族，这是一个奇怪的描述。

“我也不确定这是哪里来的。”当时西里斯是这样说的。他靠在椅子上，十指交叉垫在脑后。“可能是个想要违逆家族意志而结婚的老傻瓜吧。”他随意地耸耸肩，“总之，这是我从金库里找到的唯一一件没被诅咒的戒指。”

“都这时候了，西里斯，”莫丽不太高兴地插嘴道，“你肯定能给赫敏买一只更好的，干脆买个新的怎么样？”

赫敏摇摇头，把戒指握在手里。她已经让西里斯忍受了这么多麻烦了，怎好意思让他多花钱呢？计划的目的本来就是要改善他的形象以保证财产能顺利转移到他手里的。“不用了，这个戒指足以实现我们的目的了。”

她不打算让西里斯花钱去买一枚并不意味着什么的订婚戒指。他们本来就不会一辈子都结婚的，她甚至根本没指望有一枚戒指。

但是在她得到了这枚戒指后，她开始在公共场合戴着它，甚至摘下来向人展示里面的铭文——为了证明他们之间是真正的婚姻，因为西里斯给她的是代表他感情的信物，上面刻着一句对抗他家族座右铭的话。

当时这只是让她的意志更加坚定了。爱胜万物，不是血统纯净永远胜利。

爱。

爱是只有传说和故事里才有的东西：一种圣人一般的无比强大、自我牺牲的感情。

赫敏不知道她对西里斯的感情到底是什么，但这不可能是爱：如果这感情让她想要做种种疯狂的事情，比如说找到西里斯然后给他灌爱情魔药——那就不是爱。爱不应该让她想要对他尖叫，想对任何一个敢多看他一眼的女人扇耳光。

现在戒指上的铭文简直像是一句为赫敏私人定制的嘲弄了，嘲笑她竟然会怀有如此蛮荒的激情，尤其是当她知道自己要独自度过这个周年纪念日，不知道自己丈夫在哪里的时候。

赫敏独自坐在自己的办公室里——此刻她感恩自己竟然还有一间自己的办公室，因此没有人会打搅她——她哭了。

****************

在她坐上新位置的三个月后，希尔德来到了她的办公室，举着一卷文件，脸上露出胜利的表情。

“现在还别太兴奋，”希尔德敲了敲赫敏开着的门，挥舞着手中的文件说，“但这应该就是我们一直在等的案子。”

她拿着一个深棕色的文件夹，里面装着一张薄薄的羊皮纸，纸张边缘发出幽幽的蓝光，表明这是一起民事诉讼。赫敏看了一眼，然后慢慢合上手中正在读的文件。

“你确定？”赫敏抬头看希尔德，观察着对方的脸，想要解读出信息和暗示，“你怎么知道的？”

希尔德笑得像只柴郡猫，小心地将文件放在桌上那堆文件的顶上。她摊开双手，在赫敏面前的椅子上坐下，满意地向后一靠：“哦，至少这一次的起诉是真要求审判，和之前的案子不一样。”

赫敏又看了一眼希尔德，然后瞥了瞥面前文件上的标签，上面的字在赫敏眼中模糊地闪现。

“我想就是这个了，巫师女士。准备好废除婚姻法吧。”希尔德笑了。她双臂支在扶手上，十指相搭竖在面前。“他们就想不出比这愚蠢法律更好的办法来保护麻瓜出身吗？他们就不能惩罚对于麻瓜出身的犯罪，或是废除那些模棱两可地支持纯血至上的条例吗？但他们却只会强迫麻瓜出身和那些看不起他们的人在一起，而且还要把其他的种族也打包塞进这种利益交换中？”

赫敏之前没意识到希尔德竟然对婚姻法的反感如此强烈。婚姻法实在是一条不可行的法律，任何方面都不可行。当初婚姻法是和狼人改造法作为交换一起通过的，而后者不过是又一条令人反感的法律，要逼迫连比尔·韦斯莱那样的人都不得不服用狼毒药剂以防万一。

“看到了吧，赫敏。这条法律通过后，必然会从中源源不断地产生各种民事诉讼。”希尔德把头靠在椅子上，叹了口气，“我有没有告诉过你，我考虑加入律师事务所？虽然现行法律要求我们履行威林加摩的职务，”她仰头大笑几声，“超过半数的威林加摩成员甚至都不出席以履行他们的职务。”

寻求解脱的欲望异常强烈。作为威林加摩的新成员，坐在自己豪华的办公室里，她已经达到了自己所追求的顶点，但赫敏却只想撕毁面前的文件。

“我不知道你想去从事实务方面的工作。”然而赫敏只是用理智冷静的语调说，“你是想成为一位辩护律师吗？”

希尔德挥手道：“我在威林加摩已经做了太久了，如果我一开始是从事实务工作，我现在早就穿上丝袍成为梅林律师团[2]中的一员了。”她继续仰着头，摇摇脑袋，晃动脸上的头发。“这系统整个都过于老朽了。梅林律师团最近一次吸纳新成员是什么时候？已经是三十年之前了。魔法部把所有权力收归己有，与此同时公民大众却得不到权力。我说的还只是威林加摩，还没说到巫师委员会和其中那些世袭的席位。”

赫敏努力笑了几声，说了些得体机灵的话，直到希尔德终于起身离开。然后她低下了头，开始一字一句地看这份启动了自己和西里斯婚姻的倒计时的案件。

很简单的案件。一个纯血女子起诉离婚，而她麻瓜出身的丈夫以婚姻法为依据拒绝离婚。该案件完全符合向威林加摩起诉的条件，再过三十天就必须对这第一次起诉作出答复。

赫敏已经知道威林加摩对于此事的观点。婚姻法就是垃圾，而一直没有人以婚姻法为由实行起诉或逮捕正说明了它到底有多垃圾。但眼前的这个案子正是给巫师委员会一点颜色看看的绝佳契机。她确定最年高德劭的十位威林加摩成员即使本人不需要对此案做出裁决，但也都准备好了要阐述一下婚姻法到底有多一文不值。

希尔德是对的——但是赫敏发现希尔德总是对的。就在大多数威林加摩的成员都对巫师委员会在制定法律方面的越线之举而耿耿于怀时，这个民事案件浓缩了所有的要素，简直是天降之喜。

***************

午饭时罗恩第一次来参观她的办公室了。赫敏向自己的新助理和实习生介绍了他，然后两人回到办公室里闲聊。

刚关上门罗恩就吹起了口哨：“干得不错，大法官。这办公室比马洛的还大。”

霍华德·马洛是法律执行司的司长。赫敏苦笑着说：“唉，等这个案子结束后就不是我的了。”

“哦啊？”罗恩拨动着笔筒里的羽毛笔说，“所以你看起来这么不高兴？”

赫敏惊讶地眨了眨眼：“我很高兴。”她的声音连她自己听起来都那样欲盖弥彰。

罗恩没和她争辩。“我只是说，蜜恩，那些人有你是他们的幸运。你没必要为自己不是通过光明正大的手段获得这个位置而负疚。”赫敏欲开口反驳，他举起一只手止住了她，“你知道我是什么意思，是按你自己的标准不够光明正大。有时光明正大根本没有什么意义，只要上来的人能完美地完成任务，那就是一堆臭狗屎。”

赫敏叹了口气，用指甲划过桌上的一本法律专著：“哈利呢？他还没来？”

“大概不会来了。”罗恩耸耸肩。

赫敏惊讶地抬起头，此刻的好奇刺破了过去几个月来的消沉情绪。“他是跟某人约会了，肯定的吧？是安吉丽娜吗？”她说话时又想起了西里斯。

“什么？当然不！”罗恩看起来很惊讶，然后被逗乐了，“你真是不知道，是吧？喔，我什么都不能告诉你，不然哈利会要了我的脑袋，但我可以说我们都不会对此感到惊讶的。”

赫敏绞尽脑汁地猜测哈利可能在和谁约会，但是跟以前一样，她猜不出来是谁。据她所知哈利一直都在忙工作，像她一样。所以他不忙工作的时候到底在忙什么啊！“你必须告诉我！”赫敏向前探身，抓住罗恩的袖子。

“哎，这可不公平，赫敏。”罗恩大笑起来，“你知道我不能给你施恶咒，但是你却不介意打我，尤其是在你自己的房间里。”

“你其实是想告诉我的，”赫敏说，拽了拽他的袍子，“所以你才会不小心说漏了嘴。快，说啊！”

“你要让我后悔大老远地跑来和朋友吃顿午饭吗？”

赫敏假装考虑了一下他的问题：“很有可能哦。”

罗恩呻吟了一声：“难怪西里斯看起来那么苦逼了。”

罗恩还在笑个不停，赫敏却愣在了原地：“苦逼？”

“是啊，你是不是欺负他了？他看起来有点惨。”

一时间如鲠在喉，赫敏低头看着桌子，开始整理文件。她的桌子怎么这么乱啊。“我告诉你，我对他一直是极其彬彬有礼，他才是那个躲着我的人。是他像对待瘟疫一样对待我，而我完全没有做错任何事情！”

赫敏已经好几周没有大声说出西里斯三个字了，如今一提起这个话题，她就止不住自己：“他——你最近看见他了吗？”

“当然看见了，我看见他一直和金妮在一块呢。”

罗恩话音未落，赫敏就感觉一阵刺痛直直刺入胸口。西里斯。和金妮在一块。前者还没有收拾的时候，后者就觉得他超帅。当时金妮年纪还小，缺乏自信——唉，她在骗谁呀！金妮从来没有缺乏自信，即使在她小的时候也没有缺乏自信。现在西里斯和金妮在一起，而她竟然一直都在嫉妒所谓的佩妮，那个她甚至都不知道到底是谁的佩妮。

赫敏想笑，但她能够预感到自己的笑声听起来一定会有些歇斯底里。

“当然是因为他的工作啦。他是SAG的组织者之一。”

赫敏茫然地对罗恩眨眨眼：“SAG？”

罗恩翻了个白眼：“是国际体育运动联盟。这就是他的工作，他是领头人之一，所以他经常去体育运动司。”

一个接一个的打击。他经常来魔法部，但她却好几周都没见到他了。他肯定是在躲她，毫无疑问，无可辩驳。

“你说你是怎么给人当老婆的？”罗恩扬起一边眉毛说，“我觉得一个好老婆是应该知道这些事情的吧。”

罗恩根本不知道究竟发生了什么，赫敏提醒自己。她的手把文件攥得那样紧，羊皮纸上都印上了她的指痕。赫敏强迫自己放松：“这只是个愚蠢的安排，而且我嫁的是全世界最白痴的男人。”

这次罗恩的两条眉毛都飞到发际线边上了：“哇哦，看看。你要是不小心点，你们看起来就会像一对真正的老夫老妻了。”

“我们一点都不像老夫老妻。根本不像。他根本不想和我有半毛钱关系。他肯定讨厌我的。”

罗恩的眼睛眨巴眨巴：“讨厌你？哦你肯定是夸张了。西里斯一直都提起你呢。所有人都知道他对你评价有多高，把你说得跟个仙女教母一样。”

就是这句话让赫敏的眼泪流了下来。她用力擦了擦眼睛，才看见罗恩已瞪大了眼睛，伸手要抱抱她。“那为什么他不想要我呢！”赫敏带着哭腔说。

“哦梅林啊，”一时之间罗恩似乎只会说这句话，然后才给了她一个拥抱，“呃，过来，过来。你再哭就不好看了。”听他这样说，赫敏红着眼眶瞪了他一眼。“这个，蜜恩，你总是弄得男人猜不透你的意思，你知道不？我也不知道，就是，呃——西里斯·布莱克？”他自己也说不明白，只能继续拍她的背。“他是全世界最棒的人，至少我觉得是，但是他也年纪大了——虽然我绝不会当面对他这样说，他会把我的鼻子咒掉的。但是——”

“罗恩，”赫敏打断了他，“这可帮不上忙。”

罗恩清了清喉咙：“呃，好吧，嗯，你可以——”他松开自己的胳膊，挠了挠自己的后脑勺，“我不知道啊，你让我为难了！”

赫敏转了转眼珠：“算了，罗恩。”她简直不敢相信自己要向罗恩寻求情感建议。想到这一点就让她想咯咯笑，但这声音听起来好奇怪，弄得罗恩以为她又要哭了。他不安地睁大了眼睛，当听到赫敏的笑声越来越大，从“咯咯”变成了“哈哈”后，他就像猫头鹰一样，眼睛缓慢地一开、一合。

“你在笑——是吗？”他缓缓地问道，仿佛无法预测她的反应。他的肩膀战斗性警惕地绷紧了。

“是啊，罗恩，我是在笑。”说完这句话，赫敏笑得更疯了。很久以来，这是她第一次真心地笑。最近她一直笼罩在那种明显对西里斯毫无影响西里斯的消沉情绪中，她对此反应这么大简直可笑。就好像她是唯一一个努力去爱却又失去的人。

爱。她爱西里斯嘛？或者只不过是又一段短暂的感情，因为她已经很久没有和人这样亲近过了？

“罗恩，当初你怎么就知道你想要和赛琳结婚的？”赫敏好奇地问道。

这是她第一次问他这个问题。当初罗恩从法国回来后告诉大家他订婚了，她和哈利都很震惊，都以为这不过是一段露水情缘罢了。毕竟当时他还那么年轻，而且是在和比尔芙蓉一起在德拉库尔家度假时认识的那姑娘。当他带着他要结婚的消息回来时，赫敏都不知道该说什么好。如果她问他“为什么”或“怎么会”，那听起来会很像酸葡萄，而这是她最不想做的事情，尤其是在他俩当初本来就是和平分手的前提下。

四年过去了，罗恩和赛琳还在一起。赛琳成为了一个很棒的家庭主妇，赫敏知道自己永远做不了这么好。赛琳看起来很喜欢照顾家庭，而她也很会过日子——她会主动尝试新奇菜式，甚至亲手做衣服给自己穿。不管什么时候她都非常温柔和欢快，而且赫敏得承认，罗恩对她也同样宠爱。

这不是赫敏自己想要的那种关系，但她现在意识到，这适合罗恩。

罗恩耸耸肩：“我也不知道，真的。就是很自然的那种，你明白吧？跟她相处起来很轻松，她不会和你争辩，而且——哎，别这样看着我行不？你这个样子真的很让人畏惧哎。”

“我什么都没说！”赫敏为自己辩护道，“我喜欢她，她——她人很好。”

“好吗？”罗恩看着她，脸上带着不太确定的表情，“我以为你不喜欢她的。你们两个没什么共同点。”

“我喜欢她。你为什么会说我不喜欢她？”

“因为——嗯，她感兴趣的事情和你不一样吧，我猜。” 

“唉，她知道自己想要什么，并且努力追求。我想这就是我们的相似之处。”赫敏对自己桌上那摞文件大力一戳。

罗恩皱着眉头看她：“你到底是什么意思啊？”

赫敏佯装恼怒地吼道：“我说的是你，你个大傻子！她想要的当然是你！”

罗恩笑了，笑声又开心、又有些不好意思，但是很轻松：“哦，反正我想是挺合适的。而你这间办公室——等等，这和本杰明·撒克有什么关系？”

作为法律执行司的一名傲罗，罗恩过去一年一直在做接警登记的工作。赫敏低头，看见罗恩的手指戳在文件的标签“撒克 起诉 撒克”：“这应该不是同一个人。这就是一个离婚案件，不应该和你有关。”

“本杰明·撒克，娶了布雷肯登家的人，如果我没记错的话。”罗恩撇着嘴说，“如果是同一个人的话，那可真是个混蛋，他打老婆的。”

赫敏猛地抬起头：“打老婆？不，你一定弄错了。她申请离婚的理由是性格不合。”

虽然这样说着，赫敏的心却开始跳起来：罗恩对名字和脸有着天生的记忆力，他看见一个人的名字就不会弄错他的脸。

“他是麻瓜出身是吧？”罗恩说，“老婆是个金发的叫梅尔的。如果我没记错的话，老婆是纯血的。”

“以血统作为某人的辨认标识正是我极力要改变的现象，你知道的。”赫敏轻描淡写地责备道，却已经飞快翻动文件寻找着当事人的个人信息。本杰明·撒克，梅兰妮·撒克。罗恩没记错。她抬起头：“他是家暴者，你确定？”

“当然。那天她来和接待处的女孩说话，全身一股药膏味儿，治淤青的，胳膊上中的蜇人咒还没好透呢。她当时哭得稀里哗啦的，说是再也受不了她丈夫的仇恨了，但是她得保护宝宝。”罗恩摇摇头，用手揉了揉下巴，“我当时心里只想着，如果是金妮的话会怎么样呢？”

赫敏翻开文件，迅速浏览着：“梅兰妮·布雷肯登·撒克，没说有孩子，我还没见过真人，但是……”赫敏想到了威林加摩那些德高望重的保守派的法官们，“如果她怀了孕，那他们不会同意她的诉求的。魔法部的立场就是强调家庭的完整。”赫敏的眼光开始变得敏锐：“她什么时候来你们部门求救的？”

“有一阵了。”罗恩说。他虽然擅长记人，却并不擅长记时间。他思索道：“大概是复活节吧？我记得当时珀西回来过节了。”

“那就是六个月之前的事。”赫敏摇着头瞥了眼日历，“我需要更多信息。”

“那她当时应该还没显怀。”罗恩说，“她会不会现在已经生了？”

“不管是哪一种情况，我都需要更多关于这个案子的信息。也许该派一位心灵之友[3]去调查一下。”

“我一定是疯了，但我刚才是听见赫敏·格兰杰——啊不，是布莱克——说要‘派一位跟心灵有关的’去调查？”罗恩笑得很欢，完全没有意识到赫敏仅仅因为他提到了自己的夫姓而打了个激灵。她本来已经半个小时都没有想起西里斯了，现在却前功尽弃了。

赫敏努力笑了一下：“别那么没皮没脸的，是那个职位就是叫这个名字罢了，又不是说那个人真就是能读心的。不管怎样，他们肯定能调查出更多情况，到时我们就明白这个案子到底是什么情况了。”

*****************

赫敏离开魔法部前给西里斯送了一只猫头鹰，而她刚回到格里莫广场，就惊讶地发现猫头鹰正在从窗户里飞出去。一想到即将再见到他，赫敏的心就开始怦怦跳。她已经好久没见过他了。如果她之前还不相信他是有意在躲着她，现在她也不得不信。

一点叛逆的火花在心底点燃。罗恩的拜访奇妙地再次唤起了她心中的勇气。她之前从来都没有这样消沉软弱过。罗恩说得对：只要她想，她可以非常令人畏惧。如果他不想和她说话，那她就逼他和自己谈谈。

而且西里斯不可能指望自己会跳到他身上吧？

想到这个就让赫敏脸上红了又白、白了又红。只是公事，她提醒自己。

赫敏推开门，走进客厅——发现西里斯已经站在了壁炉边。

她竟然已经忘了他有多英俊了，这样的人去哪里都能吸引人们的目光。但是他是她的，不管有多短暂。

“嗨，西里斯。”她说。

他半转过身，匆匆扫她一眼，没有看她的眼睛：“你好吗？”

“嗯，挺好的。你收到我的猫头鹰了没有？”

他唇边泛起一丝淡淡的笑容：“收到了。你一直及时通知我，你以我的名义取得的各种资格，虽然我向你保证你可以尽你所愿地争取更多。”

就这一句话，两人之间的冰破了。“我能喝一杯吗？”她指着他手中的杯子问道。

他举起杯子，对她扬起眉毛。赫敏又想起了一年前的事，当时她厚颜无耻地向他求婚。西里斯递过来一杯酒，赫敏以为那肯定是火焰威士忌。

但原来是苹果汁。

赫敏惊讶得眉毛一跳：“跟我以为的不一样。”

“我可以给你倒点度数更高的东西，如果你喜欢的话。”他的话语礼貌而疏远，完全没有他轻而易举就能向她展示的温暖。

“不，这很——正好，其实。”赫敏好久没喝过苹果汁了，酸酸甜甜的喝起来十分适口。“我在猫头鹰里说过了，现在我们有了个新案子，看起来应该会唤起威林加摩的兴趣。现在请先不要泄露出去，但有可能法官们会在废除婚姻法上达成一致意见，机会很大。”

西里斯看起来似乎在专心观察琥珀色的苹果汁荡漾的光影：“你的猫头鹰里说，可能会有点小困难？”

赫敏胸口发紧。他明显仔细读了她的便条，但他却只注意到了一个完全没法给她任何希望的细节。他明显就是急于要结束他们的伪装，急于结束这场婚姻。

赫敏情不自禁地想他是不是已经在和别人约会了，不然还能怎样呢？

赫敏拼命咽下喉头那股酸楚，露出一个可怜的笑容：“哦，罗恩说那个被告，就是那个丈夫，有家庭暴力的案底。我已经申请让心灵之友来代表威林加摩调查一下，以防他们有了孩子但是诉状中却没提到。而且等我从罗恩那里拿到文件时就能明白了，应该不是问题。”

“他不是纯血吗？我是说做丈夫的。”他的声音里，有种绷得很紧的东西。

“不，她才是，是那个妻子。”赫敏犹豫了一下，然后决定大声说出自己的想法：“我没法不认为这其中还有别的因素。我一听到有家暴的情况，心里就感到不祥：是那个丈夫引用婚姻法辩护的，这对威林加摩而言又多了一个”废除婚姻法的理由，虽然他们一直都强调家庭完整，但是……”赫敏不再说下去了。

西里斯对她淡淡地一笑：“你真的太了不起了，你知道吗？”

“什——什么？”这真是意料之外，赫敏一时双颊飞红，只能对他眨眼。

西里斯对她举了一下酒杯：“当然是你，还有你的成就。你是半个世纪以来最年轻的威林加摩成员，而你在这个位置上做得如鱼得水。你仍然决心要废除这条法律吗，即使会丢掉威林加摩的位置？”

赫敏瞠目结舌。照他这样说，弄得好像她才是那个想要他们一刀两断的人，明明他才是这样想的。

这又是一处不同：不管西里斯说她有多了不起，他总有能力让她说不出话来。

“我……”赫敏把杯子放在桌上，不然她不敢保证自己不会扬手把它扔出去：“你是说你想要我们继续在一起吗？”

之前他的眼睛还是那样的温暖、饱含欣赏之意，但现在他又移开目光看着壁炉：“当然不是。”他的声音再次变得疏远：“你知道自己可以取得比一个继承而来的威林加摩席位更出色的成就，为什么要局限自己呢？”

赫敏这辈子从来没有这么困惑过：“好的”。这个男人怎么这样一会儿冷一会儿热的啊？他这一刻恭维她就是为了下一刻再拒绝她吗？她为什么就不能猜透他呢？

赫敏清了清喉咙：“如果起诉人不要求重审，那威林加摩的判决就生效了，而婚姻法也就会被宣布无效——大概会在明年结束之前。而我相信会来得更早，如果不需要召开全体大会作出决定的话。”

“我会想你的。”

又是这样。他在做什么啊？这一刻他还说他不想和她在一起，这个狠心的，下一刻他又在玩他那套把戏，他那危险的魅力把她摆布得快发疯了。赫敏抿紧嘴唇，挺直脊梁：“我也和希尔德谈过威林加摩世袭席位的问题，她答应会将我介绍给几个大型的律师事务所。等我不再是威林加摩成员了，我就会争取那个职位。”

他似乎是在笑，虽然只是对他自己，因为他低头看着自己的双手，却不看她：“真棒！我完全想得到的。”

“是的。所以……”赫敏吸了一口气，又慢慢地吐出来。她需要哈利的时候，他上哪儿去了？之前哈利总是能在他们谈话时冒出来，或者当她和西里斯想要亲热时，总是不知怎么就差点撞上哈利，害得他俩只能躲到还没完成装修的乡村别墅里去继续。可是当她真正需要哈利的时候，哈利却连个影子都没有。

“赫敏，”西里斯说，他的声音让她停住了脚步，“情况没有那么糟糕吧？”

今晚他都说了那样的话，可是他的声音却仍然可以如此亲密，赫敏只想转过脸来。他已经对她冷淡了这么久，可现在他却这样对她说话，用这种眼神看她，她该怎样抵挡呢？她不想再心碎了，她不想。

“非常好。”赫敏说，对他微笑，却视而不见，“如果你不介意的话——”

她转身逃出了房间。

赫敏背靠在紧紧锁住的门上，她不知那到底是她的想象，还是她真的看见西里斯伸出手要来牵住她？

这到底是意味着什么？

半个小时后，赫敏终于决定不再躲藏，而是出来和他正面对峙。她回到客厅，但他已经不在了。她爬上楼梯来到他的门前敲了几下，也没有人应门。

他在整座房子里无处可寻。他又在整座房子里无处可寻。

明显他并没有留下来等着自己的所言所行来“意味着什么”。

[1] Posie ring，花戒，是一种黄金指环，表面附有铭文。在十五至十七世纪间，这在英国和法国都很流行，常被作为爱人间的礼物。

[2] Merlin’s Coursel: Queen’s Coursel（皇家律师） 在巫师世界的对应。Queen’s Coursel “皇家律师”，

[3] Amicus Divinus，amicus curiae（“法庭之友”）在巫师世界的对应。Amicus Curiae是一个真正的职位，有权提交关于案件的概述。Divinus 是 Diviner 的拉丁化，diviner的意思是占卜师。在本文中作者设定魔法世界存在amicus divinus 的职位，作用是帮法官们“占卜”出真相，相当于中立的调查员。

*******************

译者笔记：

1.

赫敏是真的爱上狗狗了……呜呜狗狗你为什么还要把猫猫从你身边推开！

2.

罗恩和赫敏的这段交流还是挺有意思的，都是好朋友，但和她跟哈利不一样。

3.

真的很喜欢这个火焰威士忌与苹果汁的细节！与第一章时赫敏偷偷把火焰威士忌变成苹果汁那一处对应。不知作者是不是有意设计的彩蛋。


	8. 第八章

赫敏和心灵之友开会讨论撒克案件。她已经从罗恩那里收到了文件，和罗恩告诉她的情况一模一样。

当初战战兢兢的梅尔·撒克因为自己家暴的丈夫，前来寻求保护。她不知道该怎么办，她说她的娘家人会为丈夫做的事情“杀了他”的。只要有别的选择，她不想有人因此被送进阿兹卡班。她还爱丈夫，但是她担心自己未出生的孩子。

孩子在她怀孕五、六个月时时流产了，因为当时丈醉醺醺地攻击了她，一个恶咒让她撞到了墙上。

他们之间现在已经几乎毫无爱意了。

“她要求密封案卷，好让她的娘家人不会发现。”佩内洛普·克里沃特说，“我已经告知她哪些文件会被归档，而你很快就会收到了。”

“那做丈夫的呢？”

“完全无法交流。”佩内洛普说着笑了几声，“我问到他那个恶咒时，他说他失去控制而已，之后不会再这样了。”她摇了摇头，表示一点都不信，“意外魔法？我不知道。但是结果实在是太严重了。”

赫敏点点头：“我明白了。谢谢你和我讨论案情，佩内洛普。”

“叫我佩妮吧。”另一个女人友善地微笑到，赫敏突然意识到自己是什么时候见过她。

见面时一看到她的名片赫敏就认出她了，两人谈了谈当初在霍格沃茨都做过级长的的经历，还有战后的生活。但现在赫敏意识到佩内洛普·克里沃特就是在“魔法部之周”的开幕晚会上，和西里斯调情的那个佩妮。

佩内洛普看上去和她学校里的样子非常不一样了，虽然部分原因也是因为大部分同学赫敏都是几年没见过了。佩妮身材窈窕、曲线玲珑，是个金发棕眼的美人儿，会让任何一个男人为之回头。佩内洛普此时身着长袍，恰到好处地露出一点事业线，还戴着耳环和项链，正衬托出她的五官。和衣着时尚的她一比，赫敏感觉自己就像一只灰老鼠。

倒也不是她要和佩妮比什么。

赫敏站起身来：“好的，谢谢你过来。”

“威林加摩里能有一个你这样的人真是太好了！”佩妮热情地说，“他们真的需要一些新鲜血液。”

佩妮继续热情洋溢地赞扬赫敏的成就，但赫敏感觉更糟糕了。

“我听说他们要对婚姻法发起讨论了。”佩妮继续说，“虽然我想这对你本人而言应该没什么不同吧？”

是她胡思乱想，还是她真的从佩妮的语气中听出了一种不怀好意？

“不，没有。”赫敏说。她的语气如此冷淡，连她自己都感到吃惊。

佩妮还没说完呢：“只是——哦，西里斯·布莱克在我年轻时真是个家喻户晓的任务，所以真正见到他的时候——你知道的，就是那个魔法部之周——我真的是很惊讶呢，当然是好的那种。但是他们都说布莱克家近亲结婚产生的结果还蛮不错的。”她被自己的笑话逗乐了，脸上的表情明显就是希望赫敏也来和她分享这种幽默。

“确实不错。”赫敏的声音已经是尖锐了。

佩内洛普有些惊讶，她的目光落到赫敏的脸上，然后露出有些窘迫的表情。

也许还有点不悦。

她真可以非常令人畏惧，罗恩是这样说的，而罗恩不是唯一一个这样说的人：当她一心一意要完成自己的目标时，她可以从挡路的人身上直接踏过去，与此同时还还对他们的感情毫无怜悯。

赫敏的心脏抽紧了：如果这就是西里斯喜欢的人，那她不能——也不应该——挡他的路。

赫敏再开口时感觉自己简直像个殉道者：“等到婚姻法被废除后，我大概就不会再是威林加摩的一员了。”

“啊？”又是这种好奇的表情，让赫敏简直希望自己什么都没说过，“那么——”

她这句话根本没有机会说完，因为这一刻赫敏办公室的门被轰开了。一个男人站在门口，头发乱七八糟，气喘吁吁，就像是一路跑过来的。赫敏礼貌地看了他一眼。这个人她不认识，看起来比她大几岁，若不是他脸上扭曲的冷笑，看起来应该也还算好看。

“你就是那个了不起的赫敏·格兰杰？”那男人简直是唾弃般地说道。他个子不算很高，但他身上的敌意却让他看起来又高又壮。

赫敏困惑地瞥了一眼佩内洛普，后者向他安抚地伸出手：“你看，撒克先生——”

赫敏扬起了眉毛，更加仔细地观察着来者：“您来找我有什么事，先生？”

“你是个麻瓜出身，是吧？”本杰明·撒克甩出这句话，仿佛这是一句指控。

若不是已经知道他的血统，这句话真是非常伤人。但即使如此，赫敏也用了一分钟才能消化他的愤怒：“是，但是——”

“而你根据这条法律嫁给了他们中的一员，是吧？又是一条他们用来让我们乖乖听话的束缚。”

“是，但是——”

“而现在我的离婚案件变成刑事案件了？你有什么目的？”

他到最后已经是吼叫了。赫敏皱了一下眉头，然后低头去看桌上的文件。撒克离婚案的文件是放在文件堆的最上面的，此时羊皮纸边缘已经闪着红光[1]。怎么回事？……

赫敏弯腰拿起文件。而对于她无声的询问，佩内洛普也只是摇摇头，表示她也不知道是什么时候出现这种情况的。

撒克的嘴唇扭曲，满怀恨意：“这都是因为她是个纯血，是不是？他们那种人还是无论如何都会得到特殊待遇，是不是？”

“你说什么？”赫敏有点跟不上这歇斯底里的逻辑：“听我说，我建议你去和你的辩护律师说话，先弄明白——”

“就没有一条法律是保护我们这样的人吗？”他满脸汗水滚落，看上去像是哭了一样，“你特码也是个泥巴种，而你却出卖自己，自以为是地坐在你那该死的席位里，看着我们其他人都要遭受食死徒对我们犯罪的后果！”

赫敏意识到这起普通的离婚案背后还有更多。而且撒克看起来已经失去了理智，才会直接冲了进来，既不预约，也不找辩护律师。“听我说，本杰明。”赫敏开口道。

“我特码地听够了。”他说，呼哧呼哧地喷了口气。这一次，当他举起手时，赫敏几乎是像看着电影里的慢动作一样，看着他举起了魔杖。

魔杖在空中一划，赫敏瞪大的眼睛落在了他蠕动的嘴唇上。不管他说出的是什么魔咒，赫敏都知道——即使她还没听清咒语——那是朝着谁来的。

“阿瓦达——”

赫敏被用力推开，然后佩妮扑到她身上。两人撞在椅子上，然后在地上摔成一堆。

“——索命！”

文件满屋乱飞，那些恰巧被咒语射中的，全都霎时间点燃、皱缩，最后化作一缕黑烟。

赫敏的脑袋撞在了桌角上，但是令人惊奇的是，她几乎没有什么感觉。她只听到一声响亮的“砰！”，只觉得腰扭了一下。她只能模模糊糊地意识到佩妮在喊，然后一道强力的“盔甲护身”的明亮光线划过空中。一场爆炸震得地动山摇，或者只是她自己的想象。

 _“_ _不能这样，”_ 赫敏想， _“_ _我还没有机会告诉——”  
_ 赫敏眼睛闭上前看见的最后一幕，是佩妮震惊地看着她，眼睛越睁越大，越来越害怕。她的嘴唇张开成紧张的形状，动得越来越慢，直到赫敏什么也意识不到了。

***********************

赫敏醒来时听到了轻轻的、单调的的“嗡嗡”声，让她明白了自己身在何处。之前她也曾在医院中醒来，而她的身体某种程度上已经适应了这种环境：狭窄的病床，微凉的空气，还有人们着意压低的走路和说话声。

有人在说话。赫敏眨眨眼，先看见了帕德玛·佩蒂尔，战后她的治疗师，然后环视房间，看见哈利、罗恩和另一个傲罗挤坐在她的床脚，正低声交谈、满脸担忧。罗恩是唯一一个穿着傲罗袍子的人，而哈利和另一位（她猜大概是西奥多·诺特）穿着普通的衣服。

“出什么事了？”赫敏问帕德玛说，然后低头看着自己，有点害怕自己没穿衣服，幸好不是。她还穿着自己之前穿上的衣服，一件粉红色衬衫，领子翻出来，盖在威林加摩的袍子上。这件衣服在自己的房间里看着还挺好看，可是在佩内洛普身边感觉到相形见绌后，赫敏已经开始讨厌这件衣服了。

佩妮。佩内洛普。

心灵之友。

_撒克。_

当赫敏意识到她身上到底发生了什么事时，她差点跳下床，立刻伸手去床头柜里上摸自己的魔杖。这突然的动作伤到了她的腰和脑袋，赫敏痛得龇牙咧嘴，立刻捂住了太阳穴。

房间里的每一个人看上去都在和她一起龇牙咧嘴。有人一声不吭地把魔杖递给她，杖柄朝前。赫敏接过魔杖，五指在杖身上握紧，颤抖中感到一股安心。“我头痛得厉害。”赫敏说，头疼得又闭上了眼睛。

“我必须等你醒了才能给你的头做进一步的检查。”帕德玛说，“看这里？”她点亮杖间，照着赫敏的眼睛看，闪得赫敏眯起眼睛哎呀一声，对此帕德玛同情地笑了笑：“用眼睛看我的魔杖，很好，不严重。”

她继续检查赫敏另外的功能，其他人站在一边等待着。

赫敏厌倦了等待答案：“哈利？罗恩？出什么事了？”然后赫敏才想起诺特是哈利的搭档，虽然现在哈利罗恩经常和他一起出现在社交场合。赫敏紧张地对诺特一笑，后者点点头。

哈利和罗恩都立刻开始说话，然后哈利挥挥手说：“你先来，罗恩。”

“哦，撒克是个疯子，就是这样。”罗恩摇着头，仿佛仍然不敢相信发生的一切：“你当初根本就不应该卷进这件事的。他不知怎么地，相信你背叛了麻瓜出身的共同利益，然后——”他停下来深深吸了一口气，明显是对事情的发展心有余悸，然后他仿佛突然意识到一般，大喊道：“你离死就差一步了，蜜恩！”

“据我们调查发现，”诺特用他那种轻柔而清晰的声音说：“本杰明·撒克的祖父，在他还是个孩子的时候，就在一次食死徒扫荡中被杀了。这件事他在五年之前才发现，从此他为自己娶了个和纯血主义有关联的纯血女性深感愧疚，便开始拿妻子撒气。他以为惩罚妻子能缓解他的无能感。婚姻法也让他意识到他是在不自觉的情况下遵照了那些老顽固——他就是这样称呼纯血传统的——的指示，而他开始把这看成一个暗示，暗示他应该利用这条法律替这世界清除掉一个纯血。”

赫敏疑惑地皱起眉头：“但他是朝我发射了死咒，或是佩妮，但我俩都不是纯血。”

“他认为你是叛徒。你让心灵之友去询问他，把这个案件专门挑出来树了个靶子，让魔法部开始重视这个案子，把一起民事案件变成了刑事案件。”哈利耸耸肩，给了还在大摇其头的罗恩背上来了一下，然后又对她笑了：“你运气不好啊。”哈利明显对她的情况松了一口气，他眼角那些担忧和警惕的皱纹终于舒展了开来。

“是她救了我。”赫敏轻轻地说，“是佩妮，佩内洛普。是她把我推开了，她差一点就被击中了。”

原来她头上的那个大包就是那样来的，现在赫敏隔着绷带还能感觉到。屋里散发着一股浓浓的药膏味儿，她的腰因为撞在了椅子上还是很疼。但为什么她会全身都疼呢？

帕德玛读懂了她痛苦的表情：“你的身体不适应这么猛烈的动作，大概过一两天就不会疼了。我会给你一些魔药。”

罗恩上前一步，从门缝里瞥了眼门外：“外面有一堆人等着见你呢，大法官。”他现在也在笑了。在帕德玛同意后，罗恩扑到床边，在碰到赫敏前突然收住了动作。然后他小心翼翼地伸出一只胳膊，尽可能温柔地抱了抱赫敏，那样子就像她随时会碎一样：“我勒个去，幸好你没事。”

“我们收到守护神后立刻冲进了你的办公室。真是一片混乱啊，要不是有佩妮在那儿……”哈利摇摇头，一时失去了笑容，“她用粉碎咒把他打飞了，半个墙都一起被打碎了。撒克现在——呃，他现在被关在圣芒戈的一间病房里。你的实习生在爆炸中也有了几处划伤。”

赫敏的眼睛睁得大大的，到现在她才想起自己还没询问她的下属们情况如何，要知道他们可是就在她的办公室外面的：“哦老天，他们怎么样？露西没事吧？”

罗恩满不在乎地挥挥手：“哦，他们没事。你的助理当时在休息室，你的实习生在走廊里和人说话呢，所以他没受多少伤。虽然也正因如此撒克才能溜进你的办公室。而且你那个实习生肯定从来没有经历过战争。我说，不就一尺长的划伤吗？那不算什么的。”

三个人都笑了，只有赫敏笑时又伤到了腰，又开始喊疼了。

哈利扶了扶眼镜：“我们现在得回去写报告啦。”听到这句话罗恩呻吟了一声，而哈利也疲惫地掐了掐鼻梁，这两个社畜。只有诺特看起来仍然不动如山。“我们今晚回来看你好吗？”

“其实，我觉得她已经可以回家了，如果你们能送她回去的话。”帕德玛说着把魔杖收回了口袋，“不能幻影移形也不能用门钥匙，只能用飞行或飞路粉。除了已经受的伤，她总体而言情况很好，非常健康。全都是躲过不可饶恕咒的副作用而已。”帕德玛也在笑了，她拍拍赫敏的肩膀说：“你没事我真是太高兴了。我可不愿意失去你这样的病人。”

三个傲罗离开房间，让赫敏能梳洗整理一下。赫敏在床边坐了好久，一动不动。她抖得比自己以为的要厉害得多。虽然帕德玛给她的药让她的头和腰不疼了，但她的脉搏却跳动得飞快。

西里斯，她想到他，突然感到极度孤独：西里斯，你在哪里？

想见到他的渴望如此强烈，让她一时无法呼吸。她好想他。一直以来她都为自己的坚强独立骄傲——她非如此不可，不然呢？当初她独自一人进入一个全新的世界，从她进入的那一刻她就是个异乡人，然后她就被直接拖进一场旨在灭绝每一个像她一样的人的战争中。她没有时间去软弱去感情脆弱。她所有的眼泪和同情只为哈利一个人保留，因为她总觉得哈利遭受了比自己更不公平的命运。

但是现在她只想能有个人让她靠靠。撒克瞪大眼睛，向她发射死咒的那一幕不断在她脑海中闪现，她简直仍然能看见那不可饶恕咒的绿光从他的魔杖中发射出来。

这让她之后怎么还能回去自己的办公室呢？她都不觉得自己一个人能站得稳当。

本杰明·撒克显然一直都在面对战争的后遗症，很有可能正是因为一直以来都没有缓解，把他压垮了。罗恩说他是个疯子，而诺特的评价更为中立。撒克的负疚感在心中累积，与他对婚姻的责任感激烈斗争。他先归咎于意外的魔法攻击，然后又想把罪过怪在赫敏身上，因为他把赫敏视为出卖麻瓜出身权益的、真正的叛徒。在这件事上有错的不是他，是她——毕竟她才是那个为了进入威林加摩而嫁给纯血的人。而他根本不知道他的妻子和那种“纯血至上”的主义有关。

但他的妻子对纯血主义根本没有那么狂热，不然她当初根本就不会嫁给一个麻瓜出身。赫敏怀疑她的父母也没有那种倾向。最初的罪行是在他祖父的时代发生的，那是汤姆·里德尔第一次试图征服世界的时候。

撒克本该和他的妻子谈谈的。但他却把这一切都闷在心里，而现在他的妻子已经不愿和他说话的。一件普普通通的离婚案现在上升到了一起刑事案件，其中还加上了在魔法部里试图谋杀一位威林加摩成员的重罪。

他会遭到审判，大概率会被扔进阿兹卡班。但赫敏发现自己还是有一刻想为这个差点杀了她的人流泪。这么多的缺乏交流，这么多的找错了发泄对象的愤怒——这些问题本来都可以解决的，只要撒克能在事情脱离控制前能和他妻子好好谈谈。从案卷中能看出，撒克仍然爱他妻子，而这就是造成他负疚感的最大原因。

在赫敏的情况里，西里斯并不爱她，这根本不是一回事。

除了一处。“我们也没有好好谈谈。”赫敏轻轻地对自己说，一边起床穿衣服，“我应该和他好好谈谈的，逼他好好和我谈谈。”

她还能做到吗？她不是个轻易放弃的人。难道只因为这其中牵扯到私人感情，就要让骄傲阻断交流呢？

合逻辑的答案是不应该，当然不应该。

赫敏深深地吸了口气，抬起下巴。他还没来医院看她，这再明白不过地说明了他对她毫无感觉，但这不意味着她不能和他谈谈。

她打开门，满以为会看见哈利或罗恩等着带她回家。但她看见的却是希尔德，后者正在和威林加摩会长加洛林·吉法特说话。两人看见她出来便停止了交谈。

“啊，法官女士。”吉法特看见她来了，便打招呼道，“真是可怕的事情。你感觉怎样了？”

他看起来比之前和她说话时和善多了。西里斯拒绝接受自己的世袭席位，似乎触到了威林加摩会长的逆鳞，从此之后会长对她一直谈不上友善。

虽然他确实是特地来到了圣芒戈来探望她。

赫敏勉强一笑：“我还活着。我的办公室怎么样了，还在那儿吗？”

“应该过一两天就好了。”吉法特轻描淡写地说，“但更重要的是撒克的案子。他会被指控的，当然，而你需要做证人。”

赫敏挺直了背，说：“他需要见精神病医生，需要能帮助他治疗精神创伤的人，他需要帮助。而且可能还有更多和他一样的人需要帮助。”

吉法特扬起了眉毛：“无论如何，你的证词是必不可少的。我们需要在那种人逃到社会上随意伤害无辜路人时先把他们关起来。”吉法特意味深长地看了她一眼，“有了你的帮助，我们可以制定这样一条法律。”

“我不会为了把受苦的人关起来而作证！”赫敏情不自禁地抬高了声音。好几个路人都朝他们看过来。

吉法特的眼睛眯成了一条细缝：“对不起，你说什么？”

希尔德上前一步，不易觉察地用肩膀撞了赫敏一下：“大法官大人，布莱克女士刚刚遭受了一场事故。光天化日之下在自己的办公室被刺杀！她离死咒只有一步之遥。这不是谈论起诉作证之事的时候吧？”

吉法特的眉毛思索地蹙了起来：“也许你是的的，确实是一场令人震惊的事件。啊，这恰巧证明了麻瓜出身需要更多教育才能完全融入魔法世界。撒克的案子证明了这一点。需要新的法律来为巫师世界提供保护，让那些古老的、受尊敬的家族能感到安全。我们竟然在工作地点被攻击真是太不像话了。”

赫敏嘲讽地说：“麻瓜出身需要更多教育？先生， **我** 就是麻瓜出身！”

会长笑了一下，两片嘴唇微微分开一条缝，牙齿闪了一下，然后笑容便消失了，短暂到没人意识到那竟然是个笑容：“凡事皆有例外，当然，而且我从派普利女士那里听说你对我们是很好的补益。”

赫敏瞥了一眼希尔德，后者只是微微的耸了耸肩，仿佛是暗示赫敏她们可以随后再谈。

“为了能在威林加摩内设置更多保护措施，我们当然需要布莱克女士作证。”吉法特背起双手，轮流看着两位女士，最后冷酷的目光一眨不眨地盯在了赫敏身上，“而你这段时间内可以申请一个新职位，威林加摩的一级法官如何？”又是那稍纵即逝的似笑非笑，然后威林加摩会长就转身离开了。

等他走后希尔德长出了一口气。赫敏转向她问道：“那到底是什么意思？”

“他说的不能更明白了。”希尔德说，脸上露出一个灿烂的微笑，“他希望通过新的立法、希望在威林加摩添加新的安保措施，而实现这两点需要你在刑事审判中作证，可能在巫师委员会面前也得作证。”

“如果我那样做了，他们会杀了撒克的。”赫敏的声音提高了，“他们就不能听听撒克这边有什么要说吗？”

希尔德抓住赫敏的胳膊拉她离开大厅，来到一处僻静处：“他差点就杀了你了，赫敏。”希尔德压低声音说，不敢相信地扬起眉毛，“你不会真的要为他辩护吧？”

“我看见的是他当时甚至心智都不正常！”赫敏摇着头说，“我不能——我真的不能就这样把一个麻瓜出身送上绞刑架，在我明明知道他都遭受了些什么的时候。他遭受的压力可能比我更大。”

“是吗，赫敏？他又没有职位，更别说是威林加摩的职位。”希尔德把头发甩到脑后，她脸上的表情变成了她参加威林加摩大会的会戴上的表情。然后她觉得不妥，便大发慈悲，把一只手放在赫敏的胳膊上安抚，声音压低显得更加亲密：“这样吧，你就好好想一想吉法特的提议，好吗？哦，你丈夫来了，让他劝劝你。”

“我丈——”

赫敏们地转过身，看见西里斯正向她俩快步走来，额头上的头发一跳一跳的，一道墨色的波浪。“你还好吗？”他直截了当地说，而他的灰眼睛落到希尔德身上时变得冷淡锐利起来，“她是要回家了吗？”

他寒气逼人的语气惊得赫敏眨眨眼，然后她自己回答道：“我可以自己回家的，西里斯。而且哈利和罗恩会——”

“抱歉。”西里斯截断了她的话，对希尔德点了一下头，就抓住赫敏带她离开大厅。

“我们之后再谈！”希尔德在赫敏身后喊道。

所有那些要和西里斯开诚布公地冷静谈谈的决心，全都飞出了赫敏的脑海。当西里斯带着她快步走出医院时，赫敏却在拼命地挣脱他的胳膊。他到底怎么了，那么生气！“我可以自己回家的，非常感谢。我不想打断你此刻的工作。”

他不回答，赫敏偷瞥他一眼，发现他的嘴唇已经抿成了一条直线，下巴绷得紧紧的。

“你……你是不是从很远的地方回来的？”赫敏犹豫地问。现在她觉得负疚了。哈利为什么非要把西里斯叫回来接她回家？他的报告真的就那么要紧吗，非得把西里斯从他现在正在做的那些有趣的事情中拉回来，还是从大陆上拉回来？

西里斯的回答非常简短：“是。”

“哦，”赫敏垂下了头，“我很抱歉打断你的工作了。”

他停下了脚步。两人现在已经走到壁炉边了，赫敏低下头钻了进去。当赫敏正要抓起一把飞路粉时西里斯阻止了她：“我们一起走。”他扔下一把飞路粉，当火焰变色时，他挤进这个狭小的空间，把赫敏强行按在他身上。赫敏别过头去以防和他撞到，但他搂住她的腰，喊道：“格里莫广场。”

一到目的地，赫敏立刻和他分开，自己用魔杖清理自己。但当她要离开时，西里斯抓住她的手腕，把她从门边拉开。他把她从头到脚看了好几遍，脸上依然没有露出笑容：“你好吗？”

他看起来如此地疏远和愤怒，却还问她这样的问题，真是伤人。“我好得很。”赫敏耸耸肩做出无所谓的样子，“但是你在医院里已经问过我了。”

真伤人。伤人是因为连和她只是点头之交的西奥多·诺特，看起来对她的关心都比她的合法丈夫要多。

“哈利说——”西里斯的喉结滚动了几下，他的眼睛里闪现出一丝赫敏看不明白的情绪，“哈利说你差一点就死了。”

“哦，算是吧。”赫敏点头道，“有人发射了一道杀戮咒，差点就射中我了。”

西里斯骂了一句。他松开她，开始在房间里反复踱步，一手叉着腰，一手捂住额头：“一道杀戮咒——还是朝着你。是谁？他为什么这样做？你——”他刚开口又停住了，两只手的手背同时擦了擦两边嘴角：“你怎么会认识这样的人的？他是食死徒吗？”

赫敏摇摇头，慢慢地坐在沙发里，看着他继续踱步。从壁炉里出来后，她的手还在发抖，也许现在不应该尝试上楼梯：“不，他是个麻瓜出身。”

西里斯停下脚步盯着她看：“麻瓜出身？”他不敢相信地说，仿佛是刚才有人说现在巫师能在月亮上生活一样，“为什么？”

“这和我经手的一个案子有关。一个离婚案。”

这个词让西里斯更加僵硬了。不知何时愤怒已经从他的脸上褪去，他眨了眨眼，说：“我得喝点什么。”

“我也是。”赫敏说，“给我也倒一份。”

西里斯摇了摇头：“不行，你要喝水，你还在吃药呢。”

“哦，”赫敏发出了一声颤抖的笑，“我忘了。”

“马上。”西里斯来到酒橱边，摆弄了一会儿。

赫敏看着他弯腰去翻找底层，弯腰时衬衫在他好看的背上绷紧了，起身时衬衫在他好看的腹肌上又绷紧了。冰块在杯中“叮当”一声，赫敏低头看着自己的双手，一只手仍然死命地紧握着她的魔杖。她一定是忘了把魔杖收起来了。同样的事情战争中也发生过：醒来时魔杖握在手里，即使她记得自己睡前是把它放在床边的。

西里斯替她端来一杯水，赫敏谢过他，接过杯子，握在膝上。西里斯没有回到自己的扶手椅里，而是在她身边坐下。椅垫陷了下去，赫敏往旁边躲了一下，害怕自己靠在他身上。她记得自己曾经也做过同样的事，心里钝钝地疼。

“你真的没事吗？”他又问了一遍。他喝了一口，冰块在杯子里轻轻作响。

“没事，我还活着，不是吗？”

西里斯并不看她，自己把杯子悬浮起来，送回桌上。他顿了一下，然后帮她把那杯没碰过的水也这样放回去。“收到哈利的守护神时我还在班贝格[2]，在开会。”他久久地看了她一眼，赫敏不知该如何解读。“我在——我在工作。我很抱歉当时没有陪着你。”

赫敏转过头去看着他：“你为什么要在？”说话时她很难不带着自轻自贱的语气，“我是说，陪着我。我们没有……又不是我们这段时间以来彼此之间还有什么联系一样。”

尽管她下定决心要保持冷静和理性，但是怨气还是让她声音尖利。她应该礼貌地和他谈谈，但她做不到，别无选择。也许撒克也是除了冲进威林加摩外别无选择。

“赫敏……”西里斯开口，却说不下去。他灰色的眼睛看起来仿佛受了伤，放在膝上的手也握紧了。她的眼睛落在了他的左手上，就是这只手，曾经那样亲密地、满怀爱意地抚摸她；就是这只手，曾经握住她的手，带她在魔法部聚会上跳舞。“我很抱歉——”

赫敏站起了身。既然他已经告诉他自己既不在乎“她”也不在乎“他们”，那她再也受不了这种谈话了。她只是在医院时陷入了抑郁情绪而已，就是这样。是离别让她对和西里斯在一起的时光都蒙上了一层玫瑰色的滤镜。他跟她分手了，他跟她说过“这不怪你，怪我”。“你不需要抱歉什么。威林加摩会长看来是要利诱我去作证反对撒克。明显他为此甚至愿意让我加入一级法官的行列。我相信当他知道我要求的不过是废除婚姻法时他一定会大喜过望的。”

她的脉搏又加快了，到底是因为对西里斯的怨气还是亲近，她说不出来。她想坐在他身边，她想痛哭流涕，她想用拳头捶他胸口问他到底为什么不爱她。她不知道她想要什么，但她只怀疑不管她想要什么都不是他能给她的。“回班贝格去吧，我一个人待着很好。”

赫敏转身要走，西里斯再一次抱住她的腰。赫敏死死地站在原地，但他用力一拉，让她倒在了沙发上。他俯身用两只手紧紧地按住她的肩膀，把她牢牢按在沙发垫上。这样粗鲁的动作应该让她感到疼痛的，但赫敏只感觉到一种微微刺痛的期待。他不看她，只是对着她胳膊的方向说：“我该在那里的。我以为离你远远的能保证你的安全。”

什么？

“那个——撒克，他是麻瓜出身，是吗？”西里斯还没抬起头来，“他是不是把哪些死去的麻瓜怪在了我身上？”

“什么麻瓜——”赫敏迟钝地重复道，“他是把他祖父的死怪在了他妻子一家的身上，但是据我所知，这和你没有半点关系。”

“你确定？”他问道。他一心追问她，都忘了自己把她压得有点疼了，“你确定？”

“我——我非常肯定。”

他的手离开了她的肩膀，落回了他的膝盖上，而他也重新在她身边坐下。

“我不明白，”赫敏说，“你说离我远远的能保证我的安全，这是什么意思？”

“我收到过——死亡威胁。”他终于向她投来一瞥，然后缓缓呼出一口气，揉了揉自己的头发，“有不少人仍然认为我是有罪的，我是个阿兹卡班的逃犯。”他对她露出一丝嘲讽的笑容，“虽然我以为他们要追杀的肯定是为我就算过一百万年我也想不到，你会是第一个受到攻击的。”

他抹了把脸，靠在沙发上，仰起头，另一只手仍然在膝盖上握得紧紧的，紧紧攥住魔杖，指节发白。

“哦，他以为我是个叛徒，为了威林加摩的席位和纯血结婚。”赫敏笑出声来，笑声中却毫无乐意，“所以，我想他是认为我有罪，但那和你的幸存者负疚毫无关系。”

他瞥了她一眼：“幸存者负疚？”

“所以你才离开，是吗？”赫敏耸耸肩。当他把她压进沙发的时候，她还以为……“不重要了，西里斯，我们别谈这个了。”

嗓子眼里酸酸的堵成一团，赫敏想如果自己再和他多待一分钟，她也许会开始放声大哭。她慢慢地站起来，余光里可以看见他又伸出手来够她。“别，”她呜咽道，“别再碰我了。”

他脸上受伤的表情简直让她想笑。但当她要转过身去时他开口了：“你根本不明白。”

“让我猜猜。我太年轻了所以什么都不明白吗？”她的反问里满是嘲讽，而且她完全无法掩饰其中的心痛了，“这有什么要紧的？你特码根本都不想要我！”

在对他大喊后赫敏的胸口起伏不定。他一动不动地坐在沙发上，被她情不自禁说出口的话惊呆了。这一刻赫敏觉得自己简直想甩出一个杀戮咒，只为发泄心中的沮丧与愤怒。

但她没有这样做，而是猛地转过身，向自己的房间跑去。

[1] 这个细节我也是重读时才发现的：撒克案件是民事案件，民事案件的羊皮纸边缘是发蓝光的；但这里羊皮纸边缘发的是红光，表明已经上升到了刑事案件。但是无论赫敏还是佩内洛普都不知道这个变化。所以……

[2] 班贝格（德国中南部一城市，位于纽伦堡西北偏北。是工业和商业中心。

****************

译者笔记：

虽然这个同人的主要内容和目的都不是政治，但是某种程度上，在表达战后社会思想和魔法部权力斗争上，这篇文比某些篇幅更大的、主题就是写政治的同人，来得还要精彩和“具有真实感”。

尤其是赫敏和两位法官唇枪舌剑的那一段，虽然很短，但是看的时候让我思考了很多……

被“结构性歧视”的弱势群体，在为了共同的痛苦团结起来反抗之前，往往先因各自的际遇不同而分裂了。与此同时高高在上的强者们不会对他们的痛苦感同身受，有时抛出一点解决方案（虽然常常是治标不治本的），但却时时刻刻地鹰视着准备抓到一点破绽……为了证明“弱者终归是弱者”而已。

作为弱势群体的一员，攀附强者是容易的，抽刀砍向更弱者也是容易的，甚至不上不下默默无语也是容易的，最难的是不屈不挠地为整个群体争取公平。

但不去选择这条最艰难的路的，不是赫敏。

不去如此选择的赫敏，也不会是让西里斯真正爱到骨子里的女人。


	9. 第九章

西里斯在一楼走廊里追上了她，抓住她的手腕。赫敏听见他追了上来，想要把他甩开，但他抓住她的腰把她转了过来。赫敏惊呼一声，他立刻松开了她，举起双手，仿佛有人正拿魔杖指着他一样。

“对不起，”他呼吸急促地说，“对不起。我只是需要——求你别跑，好吗？”

赫敏也呼吸急促，但却是为了别的理由。她已经好久没有和他在一起了。真的太久太久了。她简直要哭了，因为她依然渴望他，也许会永远这样渴望他，直到世界在烈焰中毁灭。

不，她能克服这一点的，她能。她只需要提醒自己他的所有那些缺点就行了。

假如她能相信那些缺点真的重要的话。

他把她压在墙上，他的胳膊紧紧压住她的胳膊，他的膝盖把她固定住，让她无法动弹。赫敏挣扎着想要逃开，他的另一只手握住了她的两只手腕，压在她头顶上。

赫敏的感官变得无比敏锐。在古龙水和皮革的味道下面她闻到了别的——是皮肤，是男人，是西里斯。这样赤裸裸的西里斯，让她想要把脸埋在他的脖颈里。她想张开双臂抱住他，吻他，吻得就像她的性命依赖于此一样。

也许她在他面前从来没有一丝机会。

太荒唐了，真的，不过是荷尔蒙而已。不过是天性的召唤，仅此而已，但赫敏却要用尽全身力气来压制自己想要逆反理性的冲动。

“放开我。”赫敏无力地说。她的手努力挣脱他的禁锢，但他握得更紧，她便不动了。

看到她安静了一些，他也温柔了一点，与她微微分开。大厅里的灯光昏暗地透进了走廊。突然一下，天便黑了，路上的街灯亮了起来。灯光照亮了他精雕细刻的脸庞，多美的骨相啊，那种当他头发花白时仍然不会褪色的美貌。他已经明显地从生命中经历的那些悲剧中恢复了过来，而她却在因为他的疏远而受苦。赫敏别过脸去。

“不想要你？”他低声说，“你就是这样想的吗？”

赫敏喉头滚动。

“谁不想要你呢，我的美人？”他的呼吸轻轻地拂过她的脸颊，但他抚摸她下巴的手指比呼吸还温柔，“我一直想要你，想得简直要失去理智了。”

赫敏终于转过脸来看着他：“那为什么？”

她的问题没有说完。他握住她手腕的手指一点点放松，最后完全松开了。他长长地、长长地呼了口气，像是呼出了整个世界的重量。但是在她有所动作前，他低下头，把额头贴在她的肩膀上：“我不想要想要你。”

他怎么还能有这种力量来伤害她？她还以为自己已经知道被拒绝是什么感觉了，但现在同样的事情再度上演，他追她而来竟然是为了告诉她这个。为什么？

赫敏僵硬地站着，然后慢慢地靠在墙上，靠近墙，远离他。她不需要这种提醒，提醒自己曾经也被他这样按在墙上，就像他们是一对恋人那样。

下一秒他的两只胳膊就按在她的两边，把她罩在他身下。他抬起头，眼睛是闪光的银色小湖：“我不想失去你。你知道那是什么感觉吗？我知道，我特码地太知道了。”

赫敏一时说不出话来，但她的心跳漏了一拍。她读懂他眼中的绝望，突然明白了，然后心一下子绞痛起来：“是詹姆。还有莉莉。”

她从来没从这个角度考虑过。

“还有雷格。还有莱姆斯，连莱姆斯都没了，那个混蛋，他应该是无坚不摧的，竟然有胆比我先死。还有……还有我接触过的特码的每一个人。”他颤抖地呼出一口气，“也许我真的应该当初成为一个食死徒。如果我能和伏地魔面对面，也许他还能死得早点。连斯内普都没了，而他根本没我想得那么混蛋。”西里斯笑了，可他的笑声是那样苦涩，让赫敏的心都要碎了，“我都没机会告诉他。”

“别……”赫敏轻柔地说，“你怪你自己，但我们都是这样。我们都会对自己太过严厉，想着如果当初我们做对了什么……这都是因为，这都是因为哪一边死的人都太多了。”

西里斯抵着她的太阳穴笑了一声：“你连食死徒都能同情吗，赫敏？”然后他情难自禁般地温柔亲吻了她的额头。“你有全世界特码最强大的心脏，你个傻姑娘。”

赫敏想着他刚刚告诉自己的事情，陷入了沉默。他平时总是散发着无忧无虑的气质，让人难以想象他心里还藏着这么多负罪感。但这不是只属于他一个的负罪感。这就是他们不能在一起的唯一原因吗？因为他担心她的安全？

这就是他今晚第一次见到她时那么生气的原因吗？难道这意味着他在乎她，只不过是用愤怒来掩饰他真正的感觉？

“如果我们继续这样站在这里，哈利会发现的。”赫敏说着，轻轻地戳了戳他的胸口。但他还是不动。“而且我可能会脚麻的。如果你想谈，我们回我房间去。”

他又叹了一口气，这次轻盈得像一阵无人留意的微风。他点点头，退后一步，但是并没有向她的房间迈步。没了他赫敏立刻感觉到冷。

“你说婚姻法要被废除了？”他问。

在她以为他会问的事情中，这一件事绝对在她意料之外。“是，”赫敏小心翼翼地说，“为什么问这个？”

“这样最好，赫敏。和我捆在一起对你来说不是最好的选择。你值得比这好得多的。你值得太阳、月亮，还有所有那些该死的星星。”他对着地板毫无乐意地笑了笑，“可你得到的却是这个。”他举起她的左手，转动着她无名指上的花戒，“布莱克金库里唯一一件没被玷污的戒指。你还可以有更大的进步，用不着一个老男人拖累你。”

心头突然涌起一股热量，赫敏不得不努力保持声音的冷静，而她真正想做的是对西里斯又踢又打：“西里斯·布莱克，你毫无疑问，是全世界最大的、最愚蠢的白痴！我为什么要去关心那些太阳月亮和星星，在我有你的时候？你以为我嫁给你是为了你的钱吗？还是我在巫师可以活一百五十岁的前提下，会在乎你的年龄？”她的声音情不自禁地越来越高。

他笑容褪去，靠在墙上，仿佛身体里已经没了力气。他终于不再烦躁不安了。“你嫁给我只是一种手段。你嫁给我是因为我是一个对政治不感兴趣的布莱克，会愿意为了逃脱威林加摩和校董会的责任做任何事情。”

“那是在我爱上你之前。”她脱口而出，然后便愣住了，像是自己双手捧起心脏和灵魂，如同祭品般献上；像是自己一动不动像一座雕像，只等着有人用真爱之吻来让她复活。

_请别再拒绝我。_

她等待着他说点什么，她的心仿佛流血，仿佛裸露，仿佛堵在嗓子眼里，但他只是盯着她看，仿佛也被固定在原地一般。他嘴唇在动，但是什么都说不出。有个声音在赫敏心里咆哮：他要说那句话了，他要告诉她别白费力气，他不想要她，不想要她的爱。

唯一能阻止她逃走的是楼下壁炉里传来的呼啸。是哈利，而且他不是独自一人。楼下传来低声说话的嗡嗡声——也许哈利是回来看看她情况好不好，还带了一大堆人想知道之前发生了什么。

“家里有人吗？”哈利在楼下喊道，然后是轻快的笑声。

西里斯像感觉到不速之客的狗儿一样安静下来。他的眼睛仔细地扫视着她的脸。赫敏喉头滚动，摇了摇头。她不想见任何人，不是现在，不是这个样子。她想跑，想逃，可是她能去哪儿呢？

赫敏开始后退，西里斯上前几步，抓住她，然后原地旋转。

他们着陆时赫敏差点一头栽倒在地，幸亏倒在了西里斯怀里。她感到脑子里天旋地转，而且还开始干呕，自从她学会幻影移形后还从未发生过这样的事情。但她吐不出来，离今早吃下一片干吐司后她已经好几个小时没吃东西了。

“哦天啊。”西里斯的声音听起来有些惊恐，“艹。不能幻影移形的，我完全忘了。你还好吗？我们需要回医院吗？艹艹艹。”

见她没有反应，西里斯又骂了几声，然后俯下身来，温柔地把她抱在怀里。他小心翼翼地向前走，但是每走一步都震得赫敏脑子嗡嗡响。赫敏的手指紧紧抓抓住他的肩膀，好让自己的世界稳定下来，而且她还得努力不要吐在他脖子上。她腹中翻江倒海，像是她在虚空中自由落体了几个小时。

他停住了脚步，赫敏感觉自己被放了下来。柔软的织物垫在脸下，赫敏把自己蜷成婴儿般的姿势，感谢上帝，世界终于不再天旋地转了。

几分钟内赫敏一直紧紧闭着眼睛，但是终于她的肌肉开始放松下来。脚步声靠近，有一杯水被捧到她面前：“喝了这个。”

“这是什么？”赫敏问道，她的嗓子惊人地沙哑。

“水，加了一些帕德玛给的止痛药。”

难怪清澈的液面只比杯底高几厘米。赫敏接过杯子，感谢上帝她的手是稳的，然后试探地喝了一口。感到肚子并没有抗议，于是她就把一杯都喝光了。

西里斯跪在沙发前面，把杯子从她手中接过，以免她不小心摔了。赫敏迷蒙地打量四周：“这是——”她刚开口，就意识到为何周围的一切看起来如此熟悉。

是布莱克家的乡村别墅，位于一楼的图书馆。她之前已经开始装饰这一块了，把收起来的东西重新用上，将旧的装饰换成新的，只为了自己在读书时能有个好地方坐坐。

“你……”赫敏突然坐起来，动作太猛，痛得她叹了一声，又躺回去：“你把书全都分好类了吗？”

西里斯没有第一时间回答，他不看她，而是皱着眉头环视了一下房间，用手轻轻刮了刮下巴：“都分好了。”

他不仅是给书分类了。窗户上甚至都挂上了窗帘。 _窗帘_ 。西里斯是世界上最不可能关心窗户上挂什么的男人。“其——其他房间也都是这样收拾好了的吗？”

他摇摇头，没有回答她的问题，而是说：“你该多休息。我去给帕德玛送封信，问问她你需不需要回一趟医院。”

赫敏有好多事情要问他，但是他已经离开了房间，都没回头看她一眼。她环视着房间，注意到了和上次他们一起来这里时的种种不同之处。上次来时他们在一块匆匆清洁过的地毯上做了爱，之后两人都渴得要命，西里斯连声抱怨道这里没有准备饮料零食。实际上当时这里任何一个房间里都没有准备饮料零食。

现值房间另一头已经安置了一个吧台了。

这里很干净，明显是有人住过的痕迹。即使赫敏好久没来了，这里也一定有人来过。

也许他带别人来了。不然他为什么还要来这儿呢？之前他总是抱怨的，但是赫敏每次都硬是把他拖来，告诉他即使不为自己的祖先骄傲，至少也应该为这座古老的房子骄傲。

她又想哭了。她真是太傻了，真的，她真应该回到医院去。

赫敏还没来得及站起身去找壁炉，西里斯就回来了。赫敏只来得及往门厅瞥了一眼，但这一眼已经使她惊讶。之前那面一直不肯被挂在墙上的镜子——不管赫敏和镜子争论了多久，它就是不肯服服帖帖地被挂在墙上——现在已经乖乖地挂在图书馆人口对面的墙上了，就好像之前赫敏没有不得不任它支在地上一样。有人——也许是西里斯，甚至是某位比赫敏更加强大的女巫——终于说服它挂在了自己该待的地方。

西里斯皱着眉头说：“帕德玛说你不用回去，但是别激动，多休息，除非你晕倒了才需要回去。你感觉晕吗？”

“不，但是有一点。”赫敏摇摇头，又开始天旋地转了。

他三步并作两步地走到她身边跪了下来：“对不起，我当时真是没有想到。”看见他急得咬嘴唇的样子简直让赫敏有点想笑，“事实上在你身边我经常会这样。”

“我该回去的。”赫敏说，“壁炉——是连网的吗？”

西里斯盯着她的膝盖，好像那里写着答案一样：“还没有呢。”

这真是她的运气：“好吧。”

西里斯急匆匆地说：“你饿不饿，你渴不渴？”十足的绅士。

“我——我想回去。”赫敏小声说。

待在这样一个地方简直让她心痛：在这里感到无比安全快乐，却又知道一切都不会和以前一样了。这座房子对她而言感觉总是像一处避难所，之前她自己都不理解这种依赖感。也许是因为战争结束后她总是不得安定，而这里曾有一刻感觉不像是一处落脚点，而像是一个真正的家。她父母的房子已经租出去了，而她自从离开霍格沃茨后已经搬过三次家，她已经习惯了随时打包、轻装上阵。

但是西里斯鼓励她按照自己的喜好来装饰这个地方。尽管这是一座纯血家族的住宅，但是已经好久没人居住打理，房中的大部分魔法和屏障已经消退了。装修这样一个地方不像打扫格力莫广场那样的困难。

这感觉就像他们是一对真正的夫妻，一起装饰这个只剩树枝的巢穴，要把它装饰成一个可以在里面一起生活的家。

现在哪怕想一想都让她心痛，想到西里斯一个人——或是带着别人——来装饰这个地方。不管哪种情况，都没有她。

“对不起。”西里斯再一次地说，揉了揉自己的后颈，“也许我可以去棚子里找个扫帚？”

想到飞行就让她脸色发白：“也许我可以再待一会儿。”

这让西里斯脸上浮起一丝淡淡的微笑：“你知道你之前都骑过鹰头马身有翼兽。”

“如果我掉下去了，巴克比克会接住我的。”赫敏说，“但是扫帚不像动物一样有感情。”

“我会接住你的。”西里斯说，“一定。”

这句话被他说得像一句无心许出的誓言。赫敏回想起自己在格里莫广场激情洋溢地对西里斯宣布爱情的样子，脸红了。

“你知道的，我……”西里斯开了口，但是又停住了，“我想我还没有告诉你，但是是我把我的未婚妻害死的。”

他虽然这样坦白，脸色却仍然相当从容。赫敏眨了眨眼，她不知道是什么更让自己惊讶。 _未婚妻。害死_ 。“呃——我不知道你曾经……”她一时跟不上他的思路，西里斯突然变得这么爱说话了，“你带她飞了吗？”

他惊讶地笑了一声，一只手放在了她的大腿上，似乎没有意识到他正在如此亲密地抚摸着她，明明之前他躲了她这么久：“不是飞，不是。但是是有过未婚妻。我告诉过你我差点结婚了，不是吗？”

赫敏嘴唇没有动，但是心里有些东西又开始结冰了。他为什么要现在告诉她这个？他之前从来不想提这件事的。赫敏因为期待而紧张：“你说过的。”

“唉，我犯傻了，当时我以为我真能做到，以为我可以和麻瓜结婚。当时我已经在麻瓜世界待了很久了，久到真的遇上一个喜欢的人。我们相爱了，或许是欲望。已经过去太久了，关于她的所有那些美好记忆是我在阿兹卡班里第一个被吸走的东西，我所有的关于麻瓜世界的快乐记忆。”

赫敏听着西里斯说话，一动不动。她心里满是尖锐的痛苦和深深的嫉妒。西里斯真的爱过一个人，爱到至今为止都是单身。不是他对女人不感兴趣，而是即使在他的爱情结束那么久之后他仍然只钟情一人。

在这样的钟情前她有什么机会呢？这个故事是他再一次拒绝她的方式吗？

“你可以……”话堵在了嗓子里，赫敏不知道该说什么，“我真的很难过，西里斯。”

西里斯低头看着他的右手，右手在她膝上握成拳头，左手撑在她大腿边的垫子上。“她就是在彼得搞出来的大爆炸中死去的麻瓜之一。她当时和我在一起，你明白了吧？就在我旁边，我甚至都没能保护她。”

“西里斯……”他的名字在她口中如同劝诫。她该怎么回应呢？同情和同感让她眼圈发红：“这不是你的错，你也不可能知道会发生什么。”

“我应该知道的。我根本就不该带她靠近那块地方。你明白了吧，我亲爱的，”西里斯嘴角扭曲起来：“我被诅咒了，彻彻底底地被诅咒了。是我母亲诅咒了我，我想是她。可爱的女人。说我败坏门风，没有幸福的资格。也许她是对的。”

“但是现在她已经死了。”赫敏说，“而你却还活着。她把你从家谱上划掉了，但你却还在这里，最后一个布莱克，骄傲的一家之主。她的诅咒不可能有那么强。”

“跟我有关系的人都得死。”他说，他的目光对上了她的，赫敏被其中的无声的痛苦和负疚震惊了，“你——”

“我还活着，”她打断他的话，“我还活着，可以自由地——”她摇摇头，笑了一声，这想法她说出来觉得荒唐，“——自由地和哈利在一起，像你想要的那样。”如此承认让她心里发酸。他根本不想要她，宁愿把她让给别的男人，还是他的教子。自己在他心中竟然如此无足轻重，赫敏心里苦得像吃了黄连。谁说坦诚能给你自由的，都是瞎扯；她的坦诚就被冻结在半空中了。

而且她非常肯定现在和哈利在一起的人是他的搭档，西奥多·诺特。

西里斯的嘴唇自嘲地翘起一点：“如果你真和哈利在一起我会高兴的，我希望是这样。他找不到比你更好的人了，我一直这样想的。我算什么人呢，竟然想把你留给自己？”

赫敏眼前一花：他把她说得像是一种异国的传染病或是当前流行的时尚，一件人们只想为拥有而拥有的花哨玩意儿。“如果你真想要我，那你表现的方式可真奇怪。”赫敏说着别过脸去，“是你要结束的，记得吗？”但他的手却仍然放在她大腿上，他的人也仍然跪在她脚边。

不知何时他已握住了她的手，玩着她五根手指，即使她想抽开，也握住不让动：“我有一种感觉——你也许会说是猜测，因为我不能确定。我甚至都不记得她的名字或面孔，那个麻瓜女孩。这是不是很可怕？我是真的爱过她吗，你觉得呢？当时我还和青草一般嫩，才二十岁，年轻又鲁莽，却以为我什么都懂，整个人生都在我面前铺开。”

他举起她的手，举到嘴边，几乎是下意识地，将吻印在她指节：“不该是你。不该是一个才刚刚开始生活的人，还有整个大好前程在你面前。充满活力，还有那要命的激情，让我哪怕靠近你都会无法呼吸。我想把你许给哈利吗？想过。但是没多久之后哪怕他敢多看你一眼，我都要掐他的脖子！”

他把另一个吻印在她的中指：“我根本不该这样渴望你的，渴望到我必须躲到大陆上，才不至于每天早上都跟着你走进魔法部。我不应该想要充满你生活中的每个时刻，让你除了我再也想不了别人。只是公事，记得吗？我一直这样提醒我自己。我是个高尚的人，赫敏——就是这么高尚。我主动放手，我主动离开。然后我就听见你差一点死了。”

他的手把她的手指握得那样紧，赫敏差点叫出声来，但她一直保持沉默，害怕他不会说下去，“我甚至等不及门钥匙。我幻影移形了七次才来到法国，从那里通过飞路网直接跨越海峡。为什么在你需要我的时候我却不再你身边？为什么我要逃得远远地？”

他抚摸着她手上的肌肤，然后翻转手掌，手心朝上。他低头把一个吻按在她的手腕上，然后抬起眼睛看着她，说：“如果我把你锁起来可不可以保你安全？当时这就是我脑子里唯一的想法。我想我对年轻时那个可怜女孩的感情，根本无法与我现在对你的感情相比。到了这个年纪，我明明已经相信自己无坚不摧无动于衷，为什么还会感到这样的冲动？之前我不关心她的安全，但现在我总是心神不定，总怀疑我不够好、配不上你，始终心惊胆战，害怕我会失去你。我太老了，我这样吸取你的青春是不公平的。你应该和一个英雄在一起——比如哈利那个小混蛋，甚至是隆巴顿——而不是一个把大半生时间都用在厌恶世界上的人。”

“我不知道爱是什么了——我只是厌倦了总和自己天人交战，想要你却不能要你。我发誓要做个好人，要躲着你，直到你实现愿望，废除婚姻法，然后我们继续各走各路。但我不能让你走，赫敏，亲爱的，我的爱，我的心肝——我都不知道这是何时开始的，只知道我的心是你的。你可能都不知道当你说爱我时我的心跳得有多么高。对此，我说：去你的吧，邓布利多，我终于学会说谎了不是吗？我从来不善于说谎，但这次我做到了。没人知道我一直对你心怀爱意。这是我发誓带到坟墓里的秘密。然后你又替那个差点杀了你的人说话——我亲爱的，你需要我，不是吗？”

他的声音很低，声音里还有一种赫敏之前从来没有听到过的缺乏自信。他的手伸向她，犹豫地、谨慎地，抱她入怀：“我不是唯一一个需要你的人。我曾经希望过——甚至是祈祷过——我身上还有一点儿价值，会让你同样需要我，也许我真的有，只需要你深入地发掘一下——”

“西里斯，”赫敏打断到，“你在说什么傻话啊？”

他眨了眨眼，喉结滚动，看上去有一点泄气：“对，你是对的——”

“看在梅林的份儿上，你能不能直接亲我一下？”赫敏说，但心中欢喜让她的命令也变得柔和，“别以为我没有想过要把你锁在身边。”

他的嘴唇勾出笑的形状，他站起来，向她附身，两只手撑在沙发背上。他的嘴唇贴在她的嘴唇上，既不用力也不强势，而是温柔地吻着她，仿佛他也不确定是否会得到欢迎。一个轻柔的、探索的吻，如同初吻，闭着嘴唇，轻轻一啄、一啄、又一啄，每一吻都是为了确定他们还在一起。然后他退回去对她微笑：“计划把我锁在身边？告诉我，我洗耳恭听。”

她的手抚上他的胸口，好久没有感受过了，她心里好喜欢，喜欢得让她有点飞起来：会不会她醒来后发现这不过是一场梦呢？“用项圈把你禁锢在阿尼马格斯形态里，然后锁在身边。”赫敏扯了扯他的衬衫前襟，把他拉下来。

他最后落在了她旁边的座位上，赫敏不太灵活地趴到他身上。他双手一路下滑，在她屁股上捏了一把，呻吟一声，转过头去：“赫敏，亲爱的，你受伤了，你该好好养身子。”

说是这样说，他的手依然一路蜿蜒而下，直到手指隔着衣服，蹭过她的秘处。“你觉得我像是受了伤的么？”她也蹭了他一下，他贴着她的脖子猛吸一口。

“你这个魔鬼，”他呢喃道，吮着她的脖颈。他的手找到了她的腰带，顺着探入内裤里。他有力的、温暖的手指让她颤抖，“但你的项圈根本无法和我对你的那些幻想相比。我要让你永远不离视线，我要把你锁在我的床上。房间施了隔音咒，哈利知道不该回来。”

赫敏大笑起来，她的乳房揉着他的胸口：“别再说哈利了，我现在几乎可以确定他和诺特在一起。”

西里斯探索的手停了下来：“是西奥多·诺特，他的搭档？”

“如假包换。”

“魔鬼，”西里斯喃喃道，双手又开始动了起来：“我支持。只要诺特能让哈利离你远点，我举双手支持。”

*******************************

过了一会儿后，赫敏从西里斯的胸口上抬起头来，看他：“这意味着我还能代替你待在威林加摩吗？”

他的手指停住了在她胳膊上懒散的动作：“为什么问这个？”他的声音听起来很小心，“你不想再待在威林加摩了吗？”

“我不知道，”赫敏思索这说，“我只是觉得我在别的地方也许能做更多好事。”

西里斯沉默了很久。“这意味着我连这个位置都给不了你妈？”

赫敏在西里斯身上伸个懒腰，结结实实地在他嘴唇上亲了一下，沉湎在他坚实的躯体与自己赤裸相贴的美妙中，“你总是想要给我东西。我不需要，我需要的只有你。这还不能让你有安全感吗，我想要你，只有你？”

西里斯动了动，环住她的身体，把她拉近：“你是这样想，但是我习惯成自然，不能给你好东西让我不舒服。我知道这太老派了，但是——”他对欢笑的赫敏温柔地摇摇头，“——我希望能做个绅士。”

“哦，在我和希尔德谈论了魔法部那些世袭职位之后，我们两个可能会一起做些法律实务相关的事情，当然先是试试水。所以之后，你就得用你的那份薪水养我了。是什么来着——关于体育运动的吗？”赫敏纯洁地问。

“哈利真是藏不住秘密。”西里斯叹口气说。

“是罗恩。我还以为你当时有了别人。”

西里斯大笑一声，笑声喷在她的头发上：“不，”他说，“没有，永远不会。”他声音很低，简短、严肃、一个誓言，正如他双手把她拉近抱在身上的方式，“我一直——哦，主要是在这儿。”他对周围挥了挥手。

“在这所房子里？”赫敏抬起头问道。

西里斯把她的脑袋按下来：“当然。在这里我有事可忙，就可以躲着你，不是吗？你还留下了详细的说明，说这里的每一处都要如何如何——唉，我要忙的事多着呢。”

“我还以为你带了别人一起来。金妮。或佩妮。”

“谁是佩妮？”西里斯问，“金妮我倒是认识，挺聪明的丫头。她已经计划着要从魁地奇队退役了。”

“你和她有很多共同点。”赫敏说，那种不安全感又开始蠢蠢欲动，因为自己不能进入他的世界，“而且她还觉得你‘超帅’，她就是这么说的。”

当西里斯大笑时，赫敏赌气甩开了他。他和她扭在一起，见赫敏还不肯看他，就翻过身来把她压在身下，两只手按住她的手，两边腿夹住她的腿。一络头发滑下额头，被他不耐烦地甩开：“我太特码喜欢你吃醋的时候了。”他俯身想吻她嘴唇，被赫敏一扭头，亲在了嘴角。

他松开一只手，去按住她的半边脸，让自己能亲对了位置：“说实话，我厌倦了做唯一一个吃醋的人。”他低下头在她锁骨落下一吻，“你总是表现得非常满足，我从来不知道我是不是只是你用余生安排的那个计划的副作用。”又是一吻落在乳尖，让她呼吸停滞，“你知道，当我和你疏远时，你可以和我闹的。但是你从来没有，那我只能以为我对你已经没有用处了。”他把她的乳尖含在嘴里，轻轻吸吮，“我一直在准备从你的生活中退场，你注意到了吗？”

“嗯，我注意到了。”她有些迷糊地说。她还以为他是找到了其他的激情，其他的目标，反正和她没有关系。“我以为这都是我一厢情愿的。”

他看着她，目光有些迷离：“但你再次给我一个惊喜。你对我吼，说我是白痴，告诉我你爱上我了。赫敏·格兰杰不会在白痴身上花时间，你一定是真的爱我。”

“当然是了，”她低语道，“你个白痴。”

他感觉到他的嘴唇在她的胸乳上弯成笑容的弧线。他抚摸着她的大腿，抬起来，架在肩上，又捏了一把，让她尖叫：“幸运的是，多亏我聪明绝顶的妻子，我的遗产也回来了，所以我想我应该能养得起你。”

赫敏用一边手臂撑起自己，看着他一路滑下去：“我很贵的哦。”

“你是想给全世界的家养小精灵都做一件衣服吗？”他依然在笑，“还是替阿兹卡班的每一个杀人犯申诉？”

“我只要你永远的钟情罢了。”

他抬起身子，他的眼睛始终对着她的眼睛。虽然她的腿还架在他肩膀上，但他伸出一只手，抚摸她的脸颊，从她额头抚过一缕乱发，替她别在耳际，然后他吻了她，用力的，占有的，在嘴唇上：“那已经是你的了，完完全全，都是你的。”

**********************

译者笔记：

终于完结了，撒花！

再次感谢给我们带来如此优美作品的原作者bionically，感谢她给我带来的极大幸福。

是的，幸福——这就是我在阅读和翻译此文时，全身心洋溢的感受。虽然这个故事已经结束，但是在我脑海中，赫敏和西里斯的故事还在一直延续下去——

他们可以在下雪的时候一起躲在温暖的被窝里，他们可以在早上一起早早醒来或偷懒不起；他们可以去湖边喂鸭子，去农场骑马；可以逼哈利喊“仙女教母”看他哭笑不得的模样，可以让麦格同时拉着他俩的手说“你们在一起我真高兴”；他们可以给儿子取名叫雷古勒斯，给女儿取名叫奥菲利亚；他们可以给孩子们买黑色大狗和橘色猫猫的连体睡衣，可以在新年夜背着孩子在烟花绽放时接吻。将来他们的孩子还会把他们的故事写在作文里：爸爸比我大四十五岁。他年轻时被人冤枉了，坐了十二年牢，但是他跑了出来，遇到了我妈妈。后来他们相爱了，然后就有了我。

真的，猫猫和狗狗在一起会非常幸福的，他们一定要这样地幸福下去啊！


End file.
